Escaflowne: Return to Fanelia
by Ryiena
Summary: I brought the fic back and there are some new chapters....this fic is about Hitomi's return to Gaea and how humans and Draconians are linked more than you think.
1. Hearts meet again

I do not own Escaflowne and hope to someday work on Escaflowne projects......(like that will ever happen)  
this fic was previously taken off of fanfic.net since i built a website for the fic. I am now placing it back on fanfic.net also. hope you enjoy the fic. ^_^  
  
also I know the indenting is messed up. it is due to the webpage this was posted at before. i did not have this stored in the pc do to the fact the pc crashed a while back, so bare with me. i will try to fix it later....^_^  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: HEARTS MEET AGAIN  
  
  
IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL WINTER MORNING. SNOW WAS FALLING ONTO THE BARREN TREES. HITOMI SAT ON THE BENCH NEAR THE BOARDING GATE, WAITING FOR HER TRAIN. SHE LOOKED DOWN AT HER SILVER WATCH, "SIX FORTY-FIVE," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. SHE LEANED BACK ON THE SEAT AND THOUGHT ABOUT HER REPORT FOR HER COLLEGE PREPARATION CLASS. SHE HAD TO CHOOSE WHAT SHE WOULD DO WITH HER LIFE. THAT WAS NOT AN EASY ASSIGNMENT FOR HER. MAYBE SHE WOULD BECOME A TRACK STAR OR A PUBLIC SPEAKER. SHE JUST COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT TO SAT FOR HER REPORT. SHE SAT THERE, LOOKING DOWN AT HER CHEST. THE PENDANT THAT ONCE SAT THERE WAS GONE, AWAY IN THE HANDS OF A KING. SHE MISSED HIM SO MUCH, THAT IT MADE HER CRY. SHE LIKED BEING IN FANELIA ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. SHE REALIZED AFTER SITTING THERE THINKING TO HERSELF, THE TRAIN HAD NEVER COME. SHE LOOKED AT HER WATCH. "OH NO, IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK," SHE CRIED OUT. SHE SAW A MAN THAT WAS USUALLY WAITING FOR THE SIX-THIRTY TRAIN. HE NOTICED HER LOOKING AT HIM. "OH YEAH, THE SIX-THIRTY TRAIN GOT HERE AT SIX-TWENTY THIS MORNING ACCORDING TO THE TRAIN STATION MANAGER," HE SAID. WITHOUT HESITATION, SHE GRABBED HER BOOK BAG AND STARTED RUNNING DOWN THE STREET. WHY DIDN'T SHE DO THIS FROM THE BEGINNING, SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SHE RAN IN HER SKIRT THAT WENT AN INCH BELOW HER ASHY KNEES. HER HAIR WAS NOW PAST HER SHOULDERS AND HAD A LIGHTER LOOK FOR NO APPARENT REASON.  
SHE RAN UP THE STEPS OF THE SCHOOL AND THREW THE DOOR OPEN. THE HALLWAY MONITOR STOOD THERE SHAKING HER HEAR AT HITOMI. "I'M SURPRISED TO SEE YOU HERE THIS LATE MS. KANZAKI," SHE SAID. "HOW LATE AM I?" ASKED HITOMI WITH FEAR IN HER VOICE. "WELL, THE BELL IS GOING TO RING IN ONE MINUTE," SHE SAID. HITOMI'S EYES LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO BULGE OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS. SHE RAN UP THE SECOND FLOOR STEPS AND TOWARDS HER HOMEROOM CLASS. SHE ARRIVED IN THERE AS SOON AS THE BELL RANG. SHE WAS GREETED BY HER HOMEROOM TEACHER'S UNPLEASANT LOOK. "YOU WERE ALMOST LATE MS. KANZAKI," HE SAID, "I'M SORRY MR. KIRAI," SHE SAID BOWING. SHE SAT DOWN NEXT TO YUKARI. "WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU SLEEP LATE?" SHE ASKED CURIOUSLY. HITOMI LOOKED AT HER WITH A SURPRISED LOOK. "SO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN SLEEP THROUGH MY MOTHER'S WAKE UP CALLS," SHE ASKED GIGGLING. YUKARI NOTICED HER FRIEND SEEMED DIFFERENT THIS MORNING. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?" SHE ASKED. "NO WHY DO YOU ASK?" ASKED HITOMI "WELL, YOU DON'T SEEM AS CHEERFUL TODAY," SHE SAID CONCERNED. "I'M FINE," SHE SAID SMILING. SHE KNEW SHE WASN'T FINE. THE VISION HAD KEPT HER AWAKE ALL NIGHT. SHE WATCHED AS THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS PSYCHOLOGICALLY TORMENTED AND EMBARRASSED MR. KIRAI. THE SHOT SLIMY SPITBALLS THROUGH A STRAW, HITTING THE 56 YEAR OLD MAN'S FACE. "THEY ACT LIKE KINDERGARTNERS," SAID YUKARI. HITOMI SAT BACK IN HER CHAIR AND CLOSED HER EYES. "I HAD A VISION FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS LAST NIGHT," SHE SAID DESOLATELY. "WAS IT ABOUT FANELIA?" ASKED YUKARI. "YES, IT WAS OF THE DESTRUCTION OF FANELIA AND THE EARTH," SHE SAID. AS SHE TOLD YUKARI ABOUT IT, SHE COULD SEE THE VISION REPLAYING IN HER HEAD. "DO YOU THINK YOU WILL RETURN TO FANELIA?" SHE ASKED. "I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO GET BACK THERE. THE ISPANO'S ARE THE ONLY ONE'S WHO ACCESS THE LIGHT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACCESS THEM MYSELF," SHE SAID.   
"DO YOU THINK HE REMEMBERS YOU?" SHE ASKED. "HOPEFULLY HE DOES," SHE ANSWERED. "LAST NIGHT AFTER I SAW THE VISION, I SAT IN MY ROOM THINKING. I WONDERED IF HE STILL REMEMBERED ME. HE PROBABLY IS TOO BUSY REBUILDING HIS KINGDOM TO REMEMBER ME OR THE MYSTIC MOON," SHE SAID SADLY. "HEY, HE REMEMBERS YOU. I KNOW HE DOES," SHE SAID GIGGLING. HITOMI WAS ABOUT TO TELL HER ABOUT HER REPORT FOR MS.YOI, WHEN THE BELL RANG FOR FIRST PERIOD.   
HITOMI WALKED OUT OF CLASS SLUGGISHLY. SHE HELD THE RESULTS OF HER NOT HAVING HER PROJECT IN HER HANDS. "HEY HITOMI, YOU HEADING HOME?" ASKED YUKARI. "NO, ACTUALLY I'M HEADING TO THE TRACK. WE HAVE A RACE TOMORROW AND I WANT TO MAKE SURE I'M READY," SHE SAID. SHE LEFT YUKARI WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE, LEAVING HER DUMFOUNDED.   
SHE MADE HER WAY TO THE RACE TRACK, STRETCHING AS SHE WALKED. "HELLO HITOMI," SAID A VOICE. SHE NEARLY JUMPED WHEN SHE HEARD HER NAME. SHE TURNED BEHIND HER TO SEE A GIRL WITH CURLY-BLONDE HAIR AND PEACH COLORED SKIN. "HI," HITOMI SAID WITH A FAKE GIGGLE. SHE STOPPED AND FIGURED SHE SHOULD FIND OUT WHO THIS GIRL WAS. "DO I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE?" SHE ASKED. "I'M AFRAID YOU DON'T BUT I KNOW YOU AND VAN," SHE SAID. HITOMI COULDN'T BELIEVE HER EARS. "VAN," SHE SAID STUNNED. "YES, THE KING OF FANELIA. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I CAN TALK TO. CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME?" SHE ASKED IN A ANGELIC TONE. "I GUESS SO," ANSWERED HITOMI BAFFLED. THEY WALKED OVER TO THE BLEACHERS AND SAT DOWN. THE GIRL LOOKED ONLY TO BE HITOMI'S AGE, PERHAPS A BIT YOUNGER. SHE WORE WEIRD ROBES AND HAD A SILVER HEADPIECE ON HER FOREHEAD. "I AM KUMORI, THE MESSENGER OF GAEA. I AM AN ATLANTEAN. I, AS YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO TELL THE FUTURE. I WAS SENT HERE TO WARN YOU OF WHAT'S TO COME," SHE SAID. "WARN ME...OF WHAT?" ASKED HITOMI. "GAEA IS SLOWLY HEALING FROM THE WAR THAT TOOK PLACE TWO YEARS AGO. FANELIA IS GRADUALLY RECONSTRUCTING ITSELF, BUT I'M AFRAID THAT HIS MAJESTY IS WASTING HIS TIME," SHE SAID. "WHY DO YOU SAY THAT? IS SOMETHING GOING TO HAPPEN TO VAN?" SHE ASKED WORRIED. "I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT I WAS PERMITTED TO KNOW. GAEA AND EARTH WILL SOON BE COVERED IN A BLANKET OF DARKNESS AND DESPAIR. THE PEOPLE OF GAEA SHALL SUFFER ONCE AGAIN FROM A WAR OF CRUELTY. LIVES WILL BE LOST, SAVED, AND JOINED. ALL OF THIS WILL HAPPEN WITH THE HELP OF YOUR PRESENCE IN GAEA," SHE SAID. HITOMI COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE WAS HEARING. "I AM RETURNING TO GAEA?" SHE ASKED. "IF YOU DO NOT, GAEA WILL NO LONGER BE GAEA. IT WILL BE BUT DUST IN THE UNIVERSE," SHE SAID.  
HITOMI KNEW HER VISION WAS TRUE. "WHAT EVIL SHALL PLAGUE GAEA?" SHE ASKED CURIOUSLY. "THAT CAN ONLY BE TOLD THROUGH TIME," SHE SAID STIFFLY. "ONE OF THOSE INVOLVED IS MY BROTHER. MY FATHER AND I BOTH DO NOT BELIEVE IN WHAT HE IS DOING, SO THAT IS WHY I AM HELPING YOU," SHE SAID. "THE GATES BETWEEN THESE TWO WORLDS ARE SLOWLY DETERIORATING. WHEN YOU RETURN TO GAEA, IT MAY BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE THE EARTH FROM THIS POINT. THE EVIL I SPEAK OF HAS ALREADY TAKEN CONTROL OF THE GATES. JIKAN, MY FATHER SAID HE COULD CONTROL ONE OF THE GATES TO TAKE YOU BACK TO FANELIA, ONLY ON ONE CONDITION," SHE SAID. "AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" ASKED HITOMI. "YOU MUST BIND YOUR BLOOD WITH THAT OF A DRACONIAN," SHE SAID. "WHY?" ASKED HITOMI CONFUSED. "IT IS MY FATHER'S WISHES. I DO NOT KNOW WHY HE WISHES FOR YOU TO DO SO," SHE SAID. HITOMI DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY NEXT. BIND HER BLOOD WITH THAT OF A DRACONIAN? WHY WOULD SHE DO SUCH A THING. SHE WONDERED WHEN SHE WOULD EVEN BE RETURNING TO FANELIA. "WHEN WILL I GO BACK?" SHE ASKED. "YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH," SHE SAID. AS THOSE WORDS LEFT HER MOUTH, SHE DISAPPEARED. HITOMI WAS LEFT SITTING CONFUSED. YUKARI RAN OVER, AN ANGERED LOOK ON HER FACE. "DO NOT TELL ME SHE IS FROM THAT OTHER PLACE CALLED GAEA," SHE SAID. "SHE IS A MESSENGER FROM THERE," SHE SAID. "YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK ARE YOU?" SHE ASKED. "KUMORI SAID I MUST," SHE ANSWERED. YUKARI SNORTED AND SLAMMED HERSELF INTO THE SEAT NEXT TO HITOMI. "YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE TODAY. YOU HAVE A RACE TOMORROW. YOU DON'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOUR MANAGE DO YOU?" SHE ASKED ANGRILY. HITOMI COULD TELL SHE WAS MAD ABOUT HER NOT SAYING ANYTHING EARLIER. "I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M LEAVING," SHE SAID SMILING. "YOU BETTER HOPE IT'S NOT TODAY OR ANYTIME BEFORE THREE O'CLOCK TOMORROW," SHE SAID.   
  
IN A SMALL BLACK, MUSKY ROOM SAT A FIGURE, STARING THROUGH A STAINED GLASS WINDOW. HE HAD A CAPE DRAPED OVER HIS WIDE SHOULDERS AND ARMOR WRAPPED AROUND HIS FIRM BODY, HE KEPT STARING AT THE SKY....AT THE MOON THAT FOREVER CHANGED HIS LIFE, WHAT WAS SHE DOING? HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. THE LAST TIME HE SAW HER, SHE WAS STILL A TOMBOY. DID SHE REMEMBER HIM OR FANELIA? DID SHE EVEN CARE ANYMORE? HE HOPED SHE REMEMBERED HIM, FOR HE REMEMBERED HER EVERYDAY SINCE THE DAY SHE LEFT GAEA. AROUND HIS NECK LAID THE NECKLACE THAT HAD GROWN AS DEAR TO HIS HEART AS SHE DID. HE MISSED HER MORE THAN EVER. THE ADVENTURES THEY HAD THOSE TWO YEARS AGO WERE INVIGORATING. SHE WAS GONE ON THE MYSTIC MOON, PROBABLY BEING COURTED OR AS SHE REFERRED TO IT AS "DATING". HE LOOKED UP, WONDERING HOW HE COULD SEE HER AGAIN. HE KEPT LOOKING UP THROUGH THE WINDOW, UNTIL THE DOOR OF THE CHAMBER'S OPENED. "YOUR MAJESTY, LADY INAKA OF ASTURIA IS WISHING TO SEE YOU," SAID THE MAN. "VLADEN, PLEASE TELL LADY INAKA THAT I DO NOT WISH FOR AN AUDIENCE RIGHT NOW," HE SAID WAVING HIS HAND. "AS YOU WISH SIRE," SAID THE MAN BOWING. HE CLOSED THE DOOR AND RAN DOWN THE HALLWAY. "STILL THINKING OF HER SIRE?" ASKED A VOICE. HE SMILED AND TURNED HIS HEAD TOWARDS THE DARK CORNER THAT WAS ACROSS FROM HIS GOLDEN CHAIR. "WHY DO YOU DISTURB MY THOUGHTS JAVIN?" HE ASKED. "YOUR MAJESTY, RUMORS HAVE BEEN SPREADING THROUGHOUT THE KINGDOM. THERE IS WORD THAT YOU WILL MARRY SOON. IS THAT TRUE ME LORD?" HE ASKED WITH AN INQUISITIVE EYE. "AS RUMORS ARE JUST RUMORS," HE ANSWERED WITH A DIGNIFIED VOICE. "SIRE THEY ARE MORE THAN MERE RUMORS. THEY ARE NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH IN THE EYES OF THE FANELIANS," HE SAID. "THEY CAN BELIEVE AS THEY WISH JAVIN. THEY HAVE THEIR OWN MINDS AND WILLS. LET THEM BE," HE SAID. HE MOVED A PIECE OF HIS RAVEN HAIR FROM HIS FACE. JAVIN NOTICED HIS MASTER'S RED EYES WERE SWOLLEN AND SAD. "LORD VAN, DOES YOUR HEART ACHE FOR SOMEONE OR SOMETHING?" HE ASKED. HE DID NOT ANSWER JAVIN. A CLOUD OF SILENCE DRAPED THE LONELY ROOM. VAN DECIDED TO BREAK THE SILENCE.   
"THAT GIRL," HE SIMPLY REPLIED. "SHE HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW." JAVIN SMILED AND LOOKED OUT THE STAINED GLASS WINDOW HIS MASTER WAS ONCE LOOKING OUT OF. "THE MYSTIC MOON IS BEAUTIFUL SIRE, AS SHE WAS," HE SAID. SOMETHING STRUCK HIM AS HE HEARD JAVIN SAY THOSE WORDS. "WHY DO YOU SPEAK OF HER IN THE PAST TENSE?" HE ASKED ANGRILY. "I MEANT NOTHING BY IT SIRE. I WAS JUST REFLECTING ON HER BEAUTY YOUR MAJESTY," HE SAID. JAVIN SMIRKED AND TOOK A LETTER OUT OF HIS POCKET. "SIRE THE RUMORS ARE MORE THAN TRUE. YOU MUST PRODUCE AN HEIR AND A QUEEN SOON. THE KINGDOM FEARS THAT ANOTHER WARE MAY BE A BREWING," HE SAID. "WHY DO THEY FEAR IT JAVIN? HAS WORDS OF ONE BEEN SPOKEN IN MY KINGDOM?" HE ASKED. "NO SIRE, THE PEOPLE JUST WORRY OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SOMETHING WAS TO HAPPEN TO HIS MAJESTY, THEY FEAR OF WHOSE HANDS FANELIA WOULD FALL INTO," HE SAID. "YOU NEED NOT WORRY JAVIN. HIS MAJESTY WILL NOT PERISH ANYTIME SOON," HE ANSWERED WITH A GRIN. HE LOOKED AT THE SMALL PIECE OF PAPER JAVIN HANDED HIM. "THIS IS FROM ALLEN SCHEZAR OF ASTURIA. HE SAID SOME THAT QUEEN MILLERNA IS WISHING TO MEET WITH YOU CONCERNING YOUR MARRIAGE MATTER AND ABOUT THE ISPANIANS," HE SAID. "WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT ME GETTING MARRIED?" HE ASKED. "SHE KNOWS THE DAUGHTER OF A WEALTHY NOBLE. HER NAME IS LADY KIKEN. SHE IS FROM ASTURIA," HE SAID. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD. "I DO NOT WISH TO ACQUAINT MYSELF WITH THE LADY KIKEN, I RATHER NOT BREAK A HEART THAT IS NOT WORTH BREAKING," HE SAID. "YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN QUITE THE HEARTBREAKER SIRE," SAID JAVIN, TAKING THE NOTE FROM HIM. "ON BEHALF OF THE ROYAL COUNCIL OF FANELIA, I BEG OF YOU KING VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL TO FIND A QUEEN BEFORE WE SUFFER FROM SOME UNEXPECTED BATTLE," HE SAID BOWING. VAN COULD NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE. "WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME BE JAVIN. ALL OF YOU LET ME BE AS I AM. I DO NOT WISH TO MARRY THIS SOON. I WILL NOT BE FORCED TO WED IF I DO NOT WISH TO," HE HISSED. JAVIN COULD SEE THE HAD UPSET HIS MAJESTY. "I AM SORRY LORD VAN. I DO NOT WISH TO ANGER YOU. I KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO PLEASE THE PEOPLE THE BEST YOU CAN," HE WAS CUT SHORT BY A GROWL THAT CAME FROM VAN. "I AM DOING MY BEST JAVIN, I AM STILL A YOUTH IN FANELIA, DON'T YOU SEE," HE ROARED. "I AM SORRY YOUR EXCELLENCY. I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE YOU ANGRY AT MY OPINIONS," HE SAID BACKING AWAY VAN LOOKED DOWN AT THE MAN AND SAT BACK DOWN IN HIS CHAIR, HIS VEINS FELT LIKE THEY WERE ABOUT TO BURST FROM HIS NECK. "SIRE, YOU MUST WED SOON," JAVIN SAID IN A QUIET VOICE. VAN SIMPLY LOOKED AT HIM AND SIGHED. "WE SHALL DISCUSS THIS LATER," HE SAID WAVING HIM AWAY.   
HITOMI SAT ON HER BED, STARING AT THE ALARM CLOCK. IT READ 2 O'CLOCK. HITOMI HAD JUST WOKEN UP FROM HER NAP, WHICH HADN'T LASTED LONG. THE VISION KEPT COMING BACK TO HER. IN HER MIND SHE COULD STILL SEE THE VISION PLAYING OUT.   
  
  
"RUN HITOMI," YELLED VAN. HITOMI LOOKED AROUND HER TO SEE ALL OF FANELIA, BURNING DOWN TO ITS CORE. "OH NO, NOT AGAIN," SHE SAID HORRIFIED. SHE WATCHED AS LARGE GUYMELEFS SMASHED THE CASTLE INTO A PILE OF STONE RUBBLE. HER HEART WAS POUNDING AGAINST HER CHEST. THE SMOKE FILLED HER LUNGS AND HER FRIGHTENED TEARS STUNG HER EYES. SHE KEPT WANTING TO SCREAM OUT IN PAIN, BUT THE SMOKE CHOKED HER, UNTIL SHE COULD NOT TALK. THE FLAMES DREW NEARER AND NEARER. SHE WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND HER AND CLOSED HER EYES. "LET IT ALL STOP," SHE YELLED. SHE HEARD THE SCREAMS AND CRIES OF FANELIANS WHO WERE BEING TORTURED. SHE WANTED TO KEEP HER EYES CLOSED FOREVER, BUT A FAMILIAR, TEAR-JERKING SCREAM MADE HER OPEN THEM. SHE OPENED THEM AND TURNED TOWARDS VAN. A VORTEX OF FLAMES WRAPPED AROUND HIS BODY AND SWALLOWED HIM. SHE DID NOT KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO HER VOICE, BUT SHE COULD NOT EVEN MAKE A SOUND. THE FLAMES BLASTED AWAY, LEAVING NOTHING BUT A PILE OF BURNT FEATHERS. SHE TURNED AROUND TO LOOK BACK AT FANELIA. SHE WAS SURPRISED TO FIND NOTHING WAS THERE. "WHAT HAPPENED?" SHE SAID TO HERSELF SHOCKED. SHE FELT THE AIR GROWING HOT AGAIN. SHE LOOKED TO HER SIDE TO SEE THE FLAMES REVIVE ITSELF. THEY LEAPED UP INTO THE AIR AND A PAIR OF EYES STARED INTO HERS. SHE RECOGNIZED THOSE DEVILISH EYES. IT WAS AS IF SHE COULDN'T SAY THE PERSON'S NAME. BEFORE SHE COULD REACT TO WHAT SHE SAW, THE FLAMES CRASHED INTO HER.   
  
VAN SAT IN HIS ROOM, GASPING FOR AIR. "NOT AGAIN," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW, GRIPPING THE ARMS OF HIS GOLDEN CHAIR. "IS SHE IN DANGER?" HE ASKED HIMSELF SHAKING UNCONTROLLABLY. HE STOOD UP, NEARLY COLLAPSING AS HE GOT ON HIS FEET. HE RAN TO THE DOORS OF THE CHAMBER AND THREW THEM OPEN. THE LIGHT STUNG HIS EYES AS HE WALKED OUT OF THE DARK ROOM. "IS SOMETHING WRONG YOUR MAJESTY?" ASKED JAVIN. "I NEED TO SEE HER," HE ANSWERED. "WHO SIRE?" HE ASKED CONFUSED. "HITOMI," HE YELLED ANGRILY. "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR MEETING WITH QUEEN MILLERNA?" HE ASKED. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR AN AUDIENCE RIGHT NOW. I MUST SEE HITOMI RIGHT AWAY," HE SAID. HE SQUEEZED THE PENDANT IN HIS HANDS, THE METAL DIGGING INTO HIS SKIN. "YOU'RE IN DANGER, I CAN FEEL IT," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HE RAN TOWARDS THE STABLES WHERE HE KEPT HIS HORSES. "VLADEN, I NEED SHIRO," HE SAID. "WHY YOUR MAJESTY?" HE ASKED BAFFLED. "NO QUESTIONS, JUST GIVE ME SHIRO," HE SAID ANGRILY. VLADEN NODDED AND UNCHAINED THE HORSE. VAN JUMPED ON THE CLOTH SADDLE AND STARTED OUT OF THE STABLES, WHEN HE HEARD SOMEONE CALLING OUT HIS NAME. "LORD VAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? CAN I COME TOO?" YELLED MERLE. VAN STOPPED AND SHOOK HIS HEAD. "IT MAYBE TOP DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO GO," HE SAID. "PLEASE LORD VAN, I REALLY WANT TO GO WITH YOU," SHE SAID ANGELICALLY. EVEN THOUGH HE DID NOT WANT TO PUT HER IN ANY DANGER, HE SIGHED AND NODDED. "YIPPEE," SHE YELLED LEAPING ON THE BACK OF THE HORSE. VAN HEADED TOWARDS THE GATE THAT NOW SEPARATED THE CASTLE FROM THE REST OF FANELIA. HE RODE PAST ALL OF THE HOMES THAT WERE BEING REBUILT. ONLY ABOUT HALF OF FANELIA HAD BEEN COMPLETELY REBUILT. IT WAS A GOOD THING THAT SO MANY COUNTRIES OFFERED TO HELP AFTER THE WAR. MERLE PUT HER ARMS AROUND VAN'S ABDOMEN. "SO WHERE ARE WE HEADED?" SHE ASKED. HE DID NOT ANSWER HER. ALL HE KNEW WAS THAT HE NEEDED TO BE IN THE FOREST.   
  
HITOMI BRUSHED HER HAIR BACK WITH HER BIG-TOOTHED COMB. SHE PULLED HER SANDY-BLONDE LOCKS INTO A HAIR BAND AND HEADED FOR THE TRACK. YUKARI WAS SITTING AT THE FRONT BLEACHERS, CHECKING OUT HITOMI'S LATEST TIME BREAKERS. FROM WHAT HITOMI COULD TELL, YUKARI WAS NOT PLEASED AT ALL. "HEY HITOMI," SAID A VOICE. A SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HER FACE AS SHE HEARD THEM. "AMANO," SHE SAID TURNING AROUND. "I SEE YOU ARE STILL RUNNING," HE SAID SMILING. "YES I AM. IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU," SHE SAID WITH AN EMBARRASSED LAUGH. YUKARI LOOKED UP FROM HER PAPER WORK AND DROPPED THE CLIPBOARD. "WHY THAT LITTLE HUSSY. I TURN MY HEAD FOR ONE MINUTE AND SHE IS ALREADY PICKING UP GUYS," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. SHE RAN DOWN THE STEPS, UNTIL SHE RAN STRAIGHT INTO HITOMI. SHE DID NOT EVEN NOTICE THAT SHE HAD SENT HITOMI INTO THE PAVEMENT. "HELLO AMANO," SHE SAID SMILING. "HELLO YUKARI," HE SAID WHILE HELPING HITOMI UP. YUKARI GAVE HITOMI A LOOK THAT SHE WAS ALL SO FAMILIAR WITH. "SO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THESE PAST TWO YEARS?" SHE ASKED CURIOUSLY. "I'VE BEEN TRAVELING AROUND JAPAN. I'M LOOKING FOR A GOOD JOB," HE SAID. "WHY NOT COME BACK HERE?" SHE ASKED WITH A MISCHIEVOUS SMILE. "I WOULD, BUT THERE IS NO OPENINGS. AFTER ALL, I THINK MR. HAYAI IS A GOOD TEACHER," HE SAID. THE WHISTLE TO GATHER FOR THE RACE HAD JUST BEEN BLOWN. "WELL I BETTER GO," SAID HITOMI. "GOOD LUCK," YELLED AMANO. THE ONLY THING YUKARI DID WAS DRAG HIM TO THE BLEACHERS TO SIT WITH HER.  
"ALL RIGHT...ON YOUR MARK......GET SET," SAID THE GUY OVER THE INTERCOM. HITOMI DIDN'T FEEL NERVOUS MUCH TO HER SURPRISE. "GO." HITOMI DARTED OFF, BEHIND NUMBER FOUR OF SOUMEI NA HIGH SCHOOL. HITOMI STARTED TO GAIN SPEED, RUSHING PAST HIM. SHE WAS RUNNING SO FAST, SHE WONDERED IF SHE WOULD EVER STOP. "GO HITOMI," YELLED AMANO AND YUKARI. HITOMI WAS JUST NEAR THE FINISH LINE, WHEN SHE SAW A FIGURE APPEAR IN FRONT OF HER. THEY WERE DRESSED IN ARMOR, AND HAD A HEAD FULL OF RAVEN LOCKS. SHE FELT HER HEART BEATING RAPIDLY. "GO HITOMI, YOU'RE GOING TO WIN," YELLED YUKARI. HITOMI CLOSED HER EYES AND SHOOK HER HEAD. WHEN SHE OPENED THEM, THE FIGURE STILL STOOD THERE, BUT THIS TIME, THEY WERE BLACK LIKE SMOKE. SHE HAD JUST PASSED THE FINISH LINE, WHEN SHE FELL TO THE GROUND. YUKARI AND AMANO RAN TO THE TRACK TO SEE IF SHE WAS OKAY. SHE SLOWLY PULLED HERSELF ONTO HER KNEES, LEAVING HER HEAD HANGING DOWN. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" ASKED AMANO. SHE NODDED AND LOOKED UP AT THE TWO PEOPLE IN FRONT OF HER. "I WON," SHE SAID. "WELL, YOU COULD PUT A LITTLE MORE FEELING INTO IT," LAUGHED YUKARI. AMANO HELPED HER TO HER FEET AND LEAD HER TO THE BLEACHERS. "CONGRATULATIONS," SHE HEARD HER SCHOOL MATES CHEERING.  
  
"WELL, THAT'S ONE MORE RIBBON TO ADD TO YOUR WALL," SAID HITOMI'S MOTHER. HITOMI LAID ON THE BED, STARING UP AT THE CEILING. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW FAST YOU WENT. ME AND YOUR DAD WERE WATCHING FROM THE TOP. I WANTED TO GET A GREAT VIEW OF YOU WINNING," SHE SAID LAUGHING. SHE TURNED TOWARDS HITOMI AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER. "IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU HITOMI?" ASKED HER MOTHER. HITOMI FELT THE TEARS ASSEMBLING THEMSELVES IN HER EYES. "MOM, DO YOU REMEMBER TWO YEARS AGO WHEN I DISAPPEARED," SHE SAID. "YES, WELL I REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOLD ME WHEN YOU CAME BACK. THAT YOU HAD LEFT LONG BEFORE AND WHEN YOU RETURNED, TIME HAD STARTED OVER," SHE SAID SARCASTICALLY. "YES, AND I THINK IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN," SHE SAID. "TIME STARTING OVER?" SHE ASKED CONFUSED. "NO, I THINK I AM GOING BACK TO GAEA, THE WORLD I TOLD YOU ABOUT," SHE SAID. "HITOMI, WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BACK?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI SAW THE VISION FLASHING IN HER MIND FASTER AND FASTER. "I HAD A VISION FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS. IT IS NOT JUST THE VISION THAT TELLS ME SO. A GIRL CAME TO ME TODAY AND SAID THAT I WAS TO RETURN SOON," SHE SAID IN A SAD VOICE. "AND WHO WAS THIS GIRL?" ASKED HER MOTHER SHARPLY. "SHE SAID SHE WAS A MESSENGER FOR THE PEOPLE OF GAEA CALLED THE ISPANO'S. KUMORI SAID THAT GAEA IS GOING TO SUFFER ONCE AGAIN AND THAT I WILL BE TAKEN BACK SOON. ALL COULD TELL ME WAS SOON. FOR ALL I KNOW, THIS COULD BE THE LAST NIGHT I SEE YOU," SHE SAID SADLY. "WELL, EVEN IF IT WAS, YOU'D SEE ME AGAIN....RIGHT?" ASKED HER MOTHER. HITOMI TURNED AWAY AND SLOWLY PULLED HERSELF OFF OF THE BED. "I AM GOING FOR A WALK," SHE SAID. WITHOUT A WORD COMING FROM HER MOTHER, SHE HEADED OUT OF THE DOOR.   
SHE WALKED DOWN THE STREET LIGHT LIT ROAD. SHE STARTED HUMMING A SONG TO HERSELF. MAYBE A WALK WOULD CLEAR HER MIND. SHE PASSED THE PLAYGROUND WHERE SHE HAD PLAYED AS A KID. AS SHE LOOKED AT IT, THE SMALL CHILDREN APPEARED ALL OVER THE PLAYGROUND. SHE COULD SEE HER PLAYING ON THE SWING SET AND YUKARI PLAYING TIC-TAC-TOE WITH SOME OTHER GIRLS. HITOMI ALWAYS REMEMBERED THIS STRANGE BOY ALWAYS HUNG AROUND THE PLAYGROUND. THEN, HE MAY HAVE BEEN ABOUT 5. IF HE WAS STILL AROUND, HE WOULD BE ABOUT 18 OR 19 YEARS OLD. SHE WALKED OVER TO THE SWING SET AND STARTED SWINGING BACK AND FORTH.   
"SO YOU STILL COME HERE," SAID A VOICE. SHE WAS SO STARTLED, SHE NEARLY SCREAMED. SHE LOOKED BEHIND HER. HER EYES GREW BIG AND HER JAW DROPPED TO THE GROUND. "IT'S YOU," SHE SAID SURPRISED. THIS WAS SO BIZARRE. BEHIND HER STOOD A MAN WITH LONG RAVEN LOCKS THAT WENT PAST HIS SHOULDERS. HE HAD DARK BLUE EYES AND WORE ALL LEATHER. HE LOOKED LIKE A MIX BETWEEN A PERSON FROM GAEA AND A BIKER. "IT'S YOU, THE BOY WHO USE TO HANG AROUND HERE," SHE SAID SHOCKED. HE NODDED AND SAT IN THE SWING NEXT TO HER. "YES, I AM THE BOY THAT USE TO HANG AROUND HERE. I'M SURPRISED YOU CAN REMEMBER THAT," HE SAID SARCASTICALLY. HITOMI ROLLED HER EYES AND STOOD UP. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" SHE ASKED. SHE REALIZED HOW RUDE SHE WAS JUST ASKING HIM THAT. "I AM AKUMA," HE ANSWERED. "HELLO AKUMA, I AM HITOMI KANZAKI," SHE SAID WITH A WEAK SMILE. "HITOMI, WHAT A NICE NAME," HE SAID STIFFLY. SHE COULD SEE THIS GUY HA A BRIGHT PERSONALITY. "SO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" SHE ASKED. SHE COULD HEAR A CHUCKLE COME FROM HIS VEIN-FILLED THROAT. "I CAME BECAUSE OF YOU," HE SAID. SHE WAS CONFUSED. "BECAUSE OF ME?" SHE ASKED. "OF COURSE YOU. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS OF GAEA AREN'T YA?' HE ASKED WITH AN EVIL SMILE.   
SHE FELT HER HEART DROP. "GAEA," SHE SAID STUNNED. "YES GAEA," HE SAID. HE REACHED FOR HIS SWORD, WHICH HITOMI COULD TELL WAS TO BE USED TO KILL HER. SHE SAW THE SYMBOL OF ZAIBACH ENGRAVED INTO HIS HAND.  
"YOU ARE A ZAIBACH SOLDIER?" SHE SAID FRIGHTENED. "I WAS, BUT NOW I AM A SOLDIER OF THE ATLANTEANS NOW," HE SAID. "ATLANTEANS," SHE SAID CONFUSED. "YES, THE EMPIRE BROUGHT FORTH BY MY MASTER. SOON ALL OF THE EARTH AND GAEA WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE HER," HE LAUGHED. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON. "HOW CAN YOU BE FROM GAEA, IF YOU WERE HERE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?" SHE ASKED. "I WAS TO WATCH YOU. THAT WAS THE ORDERS OF MY MASTER. NOW MY ORDERS, ARE TO ELIMINATE THE ONE WHO WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE," HE SAID. HITOMI BACKED AWAY, UNTIL HER BACK TOUCHED A TREE. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" SHE ASKED. HE SMIRKED AND REACHED INTO HIS POCKET. HE PULLED OUT A SILVER HEAD BAND. "MY SISTER KUMAI. SHE TRIED TO CHANGE THE FUTURE OF OUR EMPIRE. SHE BETRAYED US, SO NATURALLY I KILLED HER," HE LAUGHED. HITOMI LOOKED AT THE BLOODY HEAD BAND HORRIFIED. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO GET HERE?" SHE ASKED. "WE HAVE OPENED THE GATES TO BOTH WORLDS. WE CAN COME AND GO AS WE PLEASE," HE LAUGHED. HE PULLED THE SWORD FROM ITS SCABBARD AND FLUNG IT AT HITOMI. SHE SCREAMED AND STARTED RUNNING FROM HIM. "THIS IS JUST GREAT," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. "YOU CAN'T RUN MYSTIC MOON GIRL," HE YELLED. HITOMI DID NOT DARE LOOK BEHIND HER. SHE KEPT RUNNING, HOPING HE WAS DRAGGING BEHIND. HITOMI PASSED HER HOUSE. SHE HEARD HER MOTHER YELLING AS SHE SAW BOTH OF THEM PASS BY. HITOMI RAN, UNTIL SHE WAS AT THE TRAIN STATION. NO ONE WAS OUT TONIGHT. THE GATES WERE CLOSED AND THE TRAIN TRACKS WERE BARE. SHE LEAPED OVER THE CLOSED GATE AND RAN TOWARDS THE TRACK.   
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," HE LAUGHED PSYCHOTICALLY. SHE JUMPED ONTO THE TRACKS, TRYING TO ESCAPE. SHE RAN AND RAN, UNTIL SHE HEARD THE MOST DREADFUL THING SHE COULD HAVE EVER HEARD. A TRAIN BLEW ITS WHISTLE AS IT CAME DOWN THE TRACK. "OH GOD," SHE YELLED. SHE TURNED BEHIND HER TO SEE THE MAN ONLY A FEW YARDS AWAY. SHE TURNED TOWARDS THE TRAIN, WHICH WAS NOW ONLY AS FAR AWAY FROM HER AS HE WAS. SHE CLOSED HER EYES AND STARTED CRYING. "I WISH I WAS ANYWHERE BUT HERE RIGHT NOW. OH GOD HELP ME," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. THE TRAIN STARTED SCREECHING AS IT CAME TOWARDS BOTH OF THEM. IT DID NOT STOP QUICK ENOUGH, RUNNING OVER BOTH OF THEM. WHEN IT FINALLY STOPPED, THE CONDUCTOR LEAPED OUT OF THE TRAIN AND TOWARDS THE TWO BODIES. HE STOPPED AS HE LOOKED IN HORROR AND SHOCK. "WHAT IN THE HELL," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. ON THE TRACK LAID A BODY IN BLACK LEATHER AND BLOOD. THE OTHER BODY WAS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN. THE CONDUCTOR WENT TO THE BODY OF THE MAN AND FLIPPED HIM OVER. "POOR GUY," HE SAID SADLY. HIS EYES STARTED TO BULGE AS A HAND GRABBED HIS NECK. HE WAS THROWN OVER THE SIDE OF THE TRACK AND THE LEATHER DRESSED MAN STOOD UP. HE STRAIGHTENED HIS NECK AND GRABBED HIS SWORD. A SMALL BLINKING RED LIGHT STARTED TO DIM IN HIS EYES. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY SO EASILY," HE SNARLED.   
HITOMI LAID ON THE GROUND, GROANING AS SHE STARTED TO WAKE UP. SHE KEPT HER EYES CLOSED, HOPING THAT WHEN SHE OPENED THEM, SHE WASN'T WHERE SHE THOUGHT SHE WAS. SHE OPENED ONE EYE AND MOANED. "NOPE, I'M REALLY HERE," SHE SAID SADLY. SHE WASN'T READY TO COME BACK HERE. SHE SAT UP, YELPING OUT IN PAIN. WHEN SHE TRIED TO SLOWLY GET TO HER FEET, SHE COULD NOT STAND. "WHAT DID I DO TO MY ANKLE," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. SHE FIGURED THAT SHE MUST HAVE LANDED ON THE GROUND PRETTY HARD. SHE SLOWLY AND CAREFULLY CRAWLED TO A TREE AND PULLED HERSELF UP. SHE YELLED OUT A FEW TIMES, CAUSING BIRDS THAT WERE SLEEPING TO FLY FROM THE TREES. SHE LEANED UP AGAINST THE TREE, WIPING THE TEARS OF PAIN THE RAN DOWN HER CHEEKS. SHE LOOKED AROUND HER, HOPING TO RECOGNIZE WHERE SHE WAS. FROM WHAT SHE COULD TELL, SHE WAS NOT TOO FAR FROM FANELIA. SHE TRIED TO WALK, BUT ALMOST FELL EACH TIME. "WHAT'S WRONG MYSTIC MOON GIRL," SAID AKUMA. HITOMI SCREAMED SO LOUD, THAT VAN COULD HEAR HER. "WHAT WAS THAT?" ASKED MERLE. "I DON'T KNOW," HE ANSWERED. HE STARTED RIDING TOWARDS THE VOICE. HE HOPED THAT IT WASN'T HITOMI WHO SCREAMED.   
HITOMI BACKED AWAY FROM AKUMA, FALLING ON THE GROUND. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THIS TIME," HE LAUGHED. SHE GREW SO FURIOUS THAT SHE THREW A ROCK AT HIS HEAD. IT THUMPED HIS HEAD, MAKING HIM CURSE OUT LOUD. SHE GOT TO HER FEET, YELLING OUT WITH EACH STEP. SHE HAD TO BEAR THE PAIN IF SHE WANTED TO LIVE. "DAMN YOU HITOMI KANZAKI," HE CURSED. VAN KNEW FOR SURE THAT IT WAS HITOMI. "COME HERE MYSTIC MOON GIRL. I'LL SLASH YOUR NECK FOR THAT," HE YELLED FEROCIOUSLY. HE SNATCHED OUT HIS SWORD AND RAN AFTER HER. "COME HERE HITOMI," HE SCREAMED. SHE HID BEHIND A HUGE OAK TREE. SHE WAS SO CONFUSED ABOUT EVERYTHING. SHE HOPED VAN WAS SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE. SHE HEARD AKUMA GETTING CLOSER. "WHERE ARE YOU HITOMI. YOU KNOW YOU MUST DIE. YOU CAN'T CHANGE OUR FUTURE," HE YELLED. HITOMI CLOSED HER EYES AND HELD HER BREATH. OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET HIM FIND ME, SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SHE FELT SOMEONE'S BREATH HITTING HER NECK. SHE TURNED HER HEAD A LITTLE TO DISCOVER AKUMA. "BYE MYSTIC MOON GIRL," HE SAID. HE RAISED HIS SWORD, READY TO HIT HITOMI. SHE KNEW THERE WAS NO WAY TO ESCAPE NOW. HITOMI FELT SOMEONE JERK HER BACK AND HEARD AKUMA'S BLOODY SCREAMS. SHE OPENED HER EYES TO SEE MERLE. "MERLE," SHE SAID HALF DAZED. "HI HITOMI," SHE GIGGLED. HITOMI LOOKED ACROSS FROM HER TO SEE AKUMA AND VAN FIGHTING. "VAN," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. AKUMA LOOKED UP AT VAN WEAKLY. "YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE CHANGING THE FATE OF OUR PEOPLE," HE SAID ANGRILY. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" YELLED VAN. THE MAN TRIPPED VAN, CAUSING HIM TO FALL TO THE GROUND. HE JUMPED UP AND SMILED DOWN AT HIM. "TILL WE MEET AGAIN," HE SAID WITH AN EVIL LAUGH. WINGS SHOT FROM HIS BACK AND HE FLEW TOWARDS THE MYSTIC MOON.   
VAN GOT TO HIS FEET, RUBBING HIS CHEEK. ON IT LAID A SMALL CUT WHERE AKUMA'S SWORD HAD HIT HIM. HE TURNED AROUND TO SEE HITOMI AND MERLE. HE STOOD THERE, STARING AT HITOMI. WHEN SHE REALIZED HE WAS LOOKING AT HER, SHE RETURNED HER GLANCE. "IT REALLY IS YOU," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. A SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HIS FACE. "WELL, THIS IS A FINE REUNION," HE SAID WITH A LAUGH. MERLE DIDN'T LIKE THE LOOKS THE TWO WERE EXCHANGING. "ALRIGHT, WHO WAS THAT GUY?" SHE ASKED ANGRILY. HITOMI HAD FORGOTTEN THE CAT GIRL WAS BEHIND HER. SHE DIDN'T ANSWER HER. SHE CONTINUED LOOKING AT VAN. THE ONLY THING THAT HAD REALLY CHANGED ABOUT HIM WAS HIS HAIR AND MUSCLES. HE HAD GROWN TALLER AND A LITTLE WIDER, BUT NOT MUCH. SHE RECOGNIZED HIM THE MINUTE SHE SAW HIM. VAN ALMOST DIDN'T RECOGNIZE HER. HER HAIR WAS LIGHTER AND PASS HER SHOULDERS. HER CHEEKS WERE A VERY SOFT-PINK COLOR AND SHE HAD GROWN INTO MORE OF A LADY. AS HE LOOKED ON, SOMETHING CAUGHT HIS EYE. HE SAW BLOOD DRIPPING FROM HER BLOUSE. "YOU'RE BLEEDING," HE SAID IN A PANICKED VOICE. SHE HAD NEARLY FORGOTTEN THAT SHE WAS INJURED. VAN KNEELED DOWN BESIDE HER AND LIFTED HER INTO HIS ARMS. "WE'RE NOT TO FAR AWAY FROM FANELIA," HE SAID. HE PUT HER UP ONTO THE HORSE AND SAT BEHIND HER. MERLE WAS BEHIND HIM, ROLLING HER EYES. SHE DECIDED THAT SINCE ANOTHER WOMAN WAS AROUND, SHE MUST DO HER DUTY OF DESPISING THEM OF COURSE. EVEN THOUGH HITOMI WAS HER FRIEND SHE MUST DO IT, SINCE HITOMI WAS COMPETITION. HITOMI LEANED AGAINST VAN, WHO WAS STILL IN SHOCK SEEING HER HERE. HE RODE SHIRO THROUGH THE FOREST, HOPING THEY WEREN'T THAT FAR FROM FANELIA.   
  
  
"IT'S BURNING AGAIN," SHE SAID TO HERSELF FRIGHTENED. SHE WATCHED AS FANELIA CONTINUED TO BURN. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" SHE YELLED. SHE WATCHED AS GUYMELEFS STOMPED THE CASTLE AND HUNDREDS OF WINGED PEOPLE FOUGHT THE FANELIANS. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" SHE SHOUTED. ONE OF THE WINGED CREATURES STOPPED AND FLEW TOWARDS HITOMI. SHE AUTOMATICALLY RECOGNIZED THE PERSON. THEY HAD LONG, BLACK HAIR AND WAS VERY BEAUTIFUL. "IT HAS BEGUN," SAID VAN'S MOTHER.  
  
HITOMI SHOT UP IN HER BED. SHE WAS PANTING AND SHAKING. VAN RUSHED OVER TO HER, WHO HAD BEEN TALKING WITH THE HEALER. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" HE ASKED. SHE LOOKED UP INTO HIS RED GEMS. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. VAN LOOKED AT HER WORRIED. MERLE CAME RUNNING IN ON ALL FOURS. "SHE'S AWAKE," SHE SAID HAPPILY. OF COURSE THE WAY SHE SAID IT, INDICATED SHE WAS HAPPY, YET ANNOYED. HITOMI LAID HER HEAD BACK ONTO HER PILLOW. "DID YOU HAVE A VISION?" HE ASKED. "YES," SHE ANSWERED. SHE COVERED HER FACE WITH HER SHAKING HANDS. MERLE TIPTOED TOWARDS HITOMI. "MERLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" ASKED VAN. MERLE STOPPED AND GAVE A SUSPICIOUS SMILE TO HER QUESTIONER. "OH, I WAS JUST GOING TO," SHE WAS CUT SHORT. "WHY DON'T YOU GO SEE IF JAVIN NEEDS ANY HELP," HE SAID. MERLE POOCHED OUT HER LIP AND RAN OUT OF THE ROOM. HITOMI PUT HER HANDS AT HER SIDE AND SAT UP. SHE YELPED OUT AS THE PAIN FROM HER ABDOMEN OVERWHELMED HER. "YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT. YOUR WOUNDS HAVEN'T HEALED," HE SAID. SHE LOOKED UP AT HIS NECK. SHE FELT HER HEART BEATING RAPIDLY. HER PENDANT WAS AROUND HIS NECK. "HE STILL HAS IT," SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. VAN HELD UP A SMALL PIECE OF PAPER. "I RECEIVED A LETTER FROM MILLERNA THIS MORNING. IT SEEMS SHE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL ME ABOUT THE ISPANIANS," HE SAID. HITOMI COULD TELL HE WAS VERY TROUBLED. "WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU VAN?" SHE ASKED. HE GAVE HER A SLIGHT SMILE AND LEANED BACK IN HIS CHAIR. "SO MANY THINGS," HE ANSWERED. SHE BECAME VERY ANNOYED. "QUITE PLAYING GAMES VAN, WHAT'S TROUBLING YOU?" SHE ASKED WITH AN INQUISITIVE EYE. "WELL, I HAVE A PROBLEM INVOLVING FANELIA AND MYSELF. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO AND MILLERNA IS ALSO BRINGING A GIRL WITH HER, THAT WISHES TO ACQUAINT WITH ME," HE SAID. "OH, WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU," SHE SAID. VAN JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AND GIGGLED. "HEY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS FIGURED EVERYTHING OUT," HE LAUGHED. "NOT ANYMORE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT ALL I KNOW IS IT'S NOT GOOD," SHE SAID. "I WAS SURPRISED TO SEE AKUMA," HE SAID DAZE LIKE. "YOU KNOW HIM?" SHE ASKED CURIOUSLY. "YES, WHEN I WAS A BOY. HE USE TO HANG AROUND THE PALACE. WE BECAME GOOD FRIENDS ME AND HIM. HE DISAPPEARED RIGHT AROUND THE TIME FOLKEN DID. THE REASON WE HAD BECOME SUCH GREAT FRIENDS WAS BECAUSE HE WAS HALF DRACONIAN HIMSELF." HITOMI COULD SEE THE WHOLE THING.   
"I HAD JUST TURNED FIVE WHEN WE FIRST MET. HE TOLD ME HE WAS AN ORPHAN FROM ZAIBACH. I AUTOMATICALLY BECAME FRIENDS WITH HIM WHEN WE WERE PLAYING IN THE FOREST. I HAD BEEN CLIMBING A TREE AND HAD SLIPPED. HE SPROUTED WINGS AND GRABBED ME. MUCH TO HIS SURPRISE, I HAD SPROUTED MY WINGS ALSO. WE STARTED TALKING ABOUT OUR FAMILY HISTORY. HE SAID HE TOLD ME ABOUT HOW HE TRAVELED WITH HIS GUARDIAN. HE SAID HE HAD BEEN TAKEN IN BY HER, WHEN SHE DISCOVERED HE WAS HALF DRACONIAN." HITOMI SAW THE TWO BOYS CHATTING IN THE FOREST. AKUMA HAD HIS HAIR PULLED BACK INTO A PONYTAIL AND STILL WORE THE LEATHER CLOTHING. "IT WASN'T LONG AFTER MY BROTHER HAD LEFT TO SLAY THE DRAGON, THAT AKUMA HAD GONE. HE TOLD ME THE DAY BEFORE HE HAD LEFT THAT HE MUST LEAVE TO SEE A YOUNG GIRL. HE SAID IF HE DIDN'T GO, THAT HIS GUARDIAN WOULD GROW ANGRY AND ABANDON HIM. I WONDERED WHY HE HAD TO LEAVE TO SEE A GIRL. I THOUGHT THAT IT MUST BE SOME FAMILY MEMBER OF HIS." HITOMI SAW THE BOY DEPARTING FANELIA, BUT IT WAS NOT BY HORSE OR CRAFT. HE WAS BROUGHT INTO THE AIR BY A HUGE PILLAR OF LIGHT. "THAT IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE SEEN HIM IN 13 YEARS," HE SAID...HIS VOICE FADING.   
  
"THAT GIRL WAS ME," SHE SAID. VAN LOOKED AT HER SURPRISED. "YOU?" HE ASKED. "HE SAID THAT HIS MASTER MADE HIM KEEP AN EYE ON ME. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT HE SAID HE WAS TO WATCH ME," SHE SAID. "WELL, WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL YOU NOW?" HE ASKED PUZZLED. "HE KEPT TELLING ME I WILL NOT CHANGE OUR FUTURE," SHE SAID. "WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT?" HE ASKED. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "HE SAID HE IS A SOLDIER OF THE ATLANTEANS," SHE ANSWERED. VAN SCRATCHED HIS HEAD. "HE HAD THE SYMBOL OF ZAIBACH EMBEDDED INTO HIS HAND. HE SAID HE WAS A SOLDIER OF ZAIBACH AT ONE TIME. WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS HOW HE BECAME A SOLDIER OF ZAIBACH, WHILE HE WAS STILL UNDER THE GUIDANCE OR RULE OF HIS SO CALLED MASTER," SHE SAID. VAN LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW. "I HAVE A REALLY BAD FEELING HITOMI," HE SAID SADLY. SHE LOOKED AT THE PIECE OF PAPER THAT MILLERNA HAD SENT HIM. "I THINK YOU HAVE MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THAN MARRIAGE OR ISPANO RIGHT NOW," SHE SAID THROWING IT ON THE FLOOR. "WHERE IS THE ESCAFLOWNE?" SHE ASKED. HE HADN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THE ESCAFLOWNE IN SUCH A LONG TIME. "IT IS HERE, BUT IN AN UNDERGROUND UNIT. I HAVE KEPT IT THERE, SO THAT NO ONE COULD EVER USE IT," HE SAID. HITOMI SAT UP, MAKING LITTLE MOANING SOUNDS AS SHE PROPPED HERSELF UP. "I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT," SHE SAID.   
MERLE SAT IN THE GARDENS, READING A PIECE OF PAPER. IT WAS THE LETTER MILLERNA HAD SENT VAN. SHE HAD SNEAKED IT OUT OF THERE WHEN HITOMI HAD LEFT THE ROOM. "HOW DARE THAT WOMAN TRY TO SET UP MY LORD VAN WITH SOME GIRL FROM ASTURIA," SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SHE RIPPED UP THE PAPER AND SAT THERE WITH AN ANGRY LOOK. HITOMI PASSED BY HER, TRYING NOT TO MAKE EYE CONTACT. "HELLO HITOMI," SHE SAID SARCASTICALLY. HITOMI STOPPED AND GAVE MERLE A FAKE SMILE. "OH...HELLO MERLE. HOW ARE YOU?" SHE ASKED WITH A FAINT GIGGLE. "OH, I'M DOING SWELL," SHE ANSWERED. HITOMI NOTICED THE RING ON HITOMI'S FINGER. "WHEW....LOOK AT THAT!" SHE GASPED. SHE GRABBED HITOMI'S HAND AND EXAMINED THE RING. "WHAT A PRETTY RING. IT'S ALMOST AS PRETTY AS LORD VAN'S PENDANT," SHE SAID. HITOMI SHOOK HER HEAD. "WHERE D'YA GET THIS?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI LOOKED AT THE RING A MOMENT AND SMILED. "IT WAS AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM MY MOTHER," SHE ANSWERED. "WHEN'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?" ASKED MERLE. HITOMI HAD ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT HER BIRTHDAY. "UM...WELL...IT'S...OH IT'S...IN 3 WEEKS," SHE ANSWERED. MERLE GAVE HER A LOOK THAT SHE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE. "YOU CAME BACK HERE RIGHT BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY? ....BOY YOU MUST LIKE FANELIA," SHE LAUGHED. HITOMI STARTED LAUGHING ALONG WITH HER. VAN WALKED THROUGH THE GATE AND NOTICED THE TWO LAUGHING GIRLS. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" HE ASKED. "OH NOTHING," ANSWERED HITOMI. MERLE SMILED AND LEAPED ON VAN. "LORD VAN, CAN WE GO ON A TRIP OR SOMETHING?" ASKED MERLE. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" HE ASKED. "WELL, I'M SOOOOO BORED AND I DON'T WANT TO HANG AROUND THE CASTLE ANY LONGER," SHE SAID.  
"EVERYONE HAS TO STAY HERE MERLE. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE ATLANTEANS OR ANYTHING ELSE. IT WOULD BE BETTER JUST TO STAY HERE," HE SAID. HITOMI NOTICED A MAN SITTING AT THE FAR END OF THE GARDEN. HE LOOKED LIKE AN OLDER, LONGER-HAIRED VERSION OF VAN. "WHO IS THAT?" SHE ASKED. VAN PULLED MERLE OFF OF HIM AND LOOKED OVER AT THE MAN. "OH, THAT IS JAVIN. HE IS MY ADVISOR AND FRIEND. HE IS ALSO MY COUSIN," HE SAID. HITOMI NEVER REALIZED VAN HAD OTHER FAMILY. JAVIN HEARD HIS NAME BEING MENTIONED. HE STOOD UP AND WALKED OVER TO THE THREESOME. "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME YOUR MAJESTY?" HE ASKED. "YES, LADY HITOMI WAS ASKING ABOUT YOU," HE SAID. "SO YOU ARE THE LADY HITOMI I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT," HE SAID SMILING. HE BOWED DOWN AND STOOD BACK UP. "LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM JAVIN ALAN DE FANEL. I AM THE OLDEST SURVIVING MEMBER OF THE FANEL FAMILY," HE SAID. "HE HEARD ABOUT FANELIA AFTER THE WAR AND CAME HERE FROM A SMALL VILLAGE NEAR FREID. HE HELPED REBUILT SOME OF FANELIA. AS YOU CAN SEE, WE STILL HAVE MUCH TO DO," HE SAID GUIDING HIS HAND AROUND THE GARDENS. HITOMI HEARD SOMEONE CALLING VAN'S NAME. "YOUR MAJESTY, YOU HAVE GUEST," YELLED A GUARD. VAN NODDED AND HEADED FOR THE GATE. "WILL YOU BE STAYING FOR A WHILE?" HE ASKED. HITOMI NODDED AND SMILED. "YES, I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE," SHE ANSWERED.   
VAN WALKED INTO THE ROYAL COUNCIL ROOM TO SEE A TWO FAMILIAR FACES. THERE WAS A WOMAN HE HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE AND A YOUNG BOY. HE LOOKED TO BE ONLY TWO YEARS OLD. "QUEEN MILLERNA...SIR ALLEN SCHEZAR, WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE," HE SAID. "GOOD EVENING YOUR MAJESTY," SAID MILLERNA CURTSYING. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN VAN? IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME," SAID ALLEN. "I AM DOING FINE I GUESS. A LOT OF THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING AROUND HERE," HE SAID EXHAUSTEDLY. MILLERNA PUSHED THE YOUNG BOY UP IN FRONT OF HER. "YOUR MAJESTY, THIS IS MY SON, PRINCE HAME'NE," SHE SAID. VAN KNEELED DOWN TO THE BOY. "WHY HELLO THERE," HE SAID SMILING. THE BOY DID A WHIMPERING SOUND AND CLUNG TO HIS MOTHER. "HE'S A LITTLE SHY," SHE SAID. VAN STOOD UP AND LOOKED AT THE GIRL BEHIND MILLERNA. "YOU MUST BE LADY KIKEN," HE SAID KISSING HER HAND. THE GIRL BLUSHED AND SMILED. "IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU YOUR MAJESTY," SHE SAID IN A QUIET VOICE. VAN DID NOT SEE WHY MILLERNA HAD BROUGHT THIS GIRL. HER SKIN WAS WHITE LIKE SNOW AND SHE WAS VERY FRAIL AND SICK LOOKING. ALLEN WAS ABOUT TO ASK ABOUT THE CASTLE'S RENOVATION, WHEN HE HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE. "VAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" YELLED HITOMI. VAN WALKED TO THE WINDOW, TO SEE HITOMI STANDING IN THE GARDEN. VAN PUSHED THE WINDOW BACK AND SMILED. "I'M RIGHT HERE," HE YELLED BACK. SHE LOOKED UP, COVERING HER EYES WITH HER HAND. "MERLE AND I ARE GOING WITH JAVIN ALRIGHT," SHE SAID. "OKAY, BUT THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE UP HERE YOU SHOULD COME SEE FIRST," HE SAID. SHE LOOKED AT HIM CONFUSED AND SHRUGGED HER SHOULDERS. "OKAY," SHE SAID IN A BEWILDERED VOICE.  
SHE RAN UP THE STEPS, UNTIL SHE MADE IT TO THE COUNCIL ROOM. SHE HADN'T ACTUALLY FOUND IT, UNTIL SHE HAD HEARD VAN CALL HER NAME AS SHE PASSED IT. SHE WALKED IN, SMILING AS SHE SAW THE GUEST. "HITOMI," SAID ALLEN SURPRISED. "IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN HITOMI," SAID MILLERNA HAPPILY. HITOMI CURTSIED, NOT LETTING THE SMILE LEAVE HER FACE. HITOMI NOTICED THE LITTLE BOY NEXT TO MILLERNA. "OH MILLERNA...IS THIS YOUR SON?" SHE ASKED. SHE NODDED AND NUDGED THE BOY. "THIS IS MY SON HAME'NE." SHE PULLED THE BOY IN FRONT OF HER. HITOMI GOT DOWN ON HER KNEES AND SMILED AT THE BOY. "HELLO HAME'NE," SHE SAID HAPPILY. THE BOY LOOKED AT HER FOR A MOMENT AND STARTED SMILING. "HELLO," HE SAID GIGGLING. MILLERNA LOOKED AT HITOMI AND THEN AT ALLEN AND VAN. "THIS IS QUITE AMAZING. YOU HAVE THE TOUCH HITOMI. HE NEVER SAYS HELLO TO ANYONE HE DOESN'T KNOW. HE IS A VERY TIMID BOY," SHE SAID. "HOW OLD ARE YOU?" SHE ASKED. THE BOY HELD UP TWO FINGERS. "I AM TWO," HE SAID MERRY VOICE. HITOMI COULD SENSE SOMEONE WAS STARING AT HER. SHE LOOKED UP TO SEE A WOMAN STANDING BEHIND MILLERNA. THE GIRL RETURNED HER GLANCE, BUT HITOMI COULD SEE SOMETHING IN THAT GIRL. "OH HITOMI...THIS IS LADY KIKEN OF ASTURIA. HER FATHER IS A WEALTHY NOBLE. I THOUGHT SHE SHOULD VISIT FANELIA AND SEE HOW SHE LIKES IT HERE," SHE SAID. HITOMI STOOD UP AND EXTENDED HER HAND. "HI," SHE SAID. THE GIRL WAS ABOUT TO SHAKE HITOMI'S HAND, BUT INSTEAD JUST CLICKED HER TONGUED AND ROLLED HER EYES. "OKAY," SAID HITOMI TO HERSELF.   
VAN COULD SEE THAT LADY KIKEN WASN'T A VERY PLEASANT PERSON. HITOMI REALIZED THAT SHE HADN'T GREETED SOMEONE. BEFORE SHE COULD SAY HELLO, ALLEN HAD GRABBED HER HAND AND HAD PLACED A SOFT KISS ON IT. HER CHEEKS STARTED TO BLUSH. VAN TURNED HIS HAND AND ROLLED HIS EYES. "SO, WHAT MADE YOU COME BACK TO GAEA?" HE ASKED. HITOMI LOOKED OVER AT VAN, WHO DIDN'T SEEM TO BE IN A GOOD MOOD. "WELL, I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE REALLY," SHE ANSWERED. ALLEN LOOKED AT HER BEWILDERED. "WHY WOULD YOU NOT HAVE A CHOICE? DID SOMEONE MAKE YOU COME HERE?" HE ASKED. "OH NO...I CAME HERE UNEXPECTEDLY. I...WELL...UM...I WAS ATTACKED BACK HOME. SOME GUY WAS TRYING TO SLICE ME UP WITH HIS SWORD AND I GOT TAKEN AWAY BY THE PILLAR OF LIGHT. HE KEPT TELLING ME THINGS ABOUT GAEA AND EARTH. I THINK GAEA IS ABOUT TO COME UNDER WAR AGAIN," SHE SAID. MILLERNA LOOKED AT HER SURPRISED. "WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?" SHE ASKED. "IT'S SOMETHING ABOUT THE ATLANTEANS. THE GUY'S NAME IS AKUMA. HE WAS AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE WHO DISAPPEARED AROUND THE TIME MY BROTHER DID. HE IS A HALF DRACONIAN AS ME. HITOMI DISCOVERED THE SYMBOL OF ZAIBACH ON HIS HAND. HE SAYS HE IS HELPING BUILD A GREAT EMPIRE FOR HIS MASTER," SAID VAN. "THE NAME AKUMA SOUNDS SO FAMILIAR," ALLEN SAID. "HE KEPT SAYING THAT I WILL NOT CHANGE OUR FUTURE. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT," SAID HITOMI. SHE HADN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT TALKING TO KUMORI. "ANYTHING ELSE?" ASKED ALLEN. "WELL, HE SAID THAT THE GATES TO BOTH WORLDS HAVE OPENED. HE SAID HE CAN COME AND GO AS HE PLEASES," SHE SAID. VAN COULD SEE SHE WAS KEEPING SOMETHING BACK. "IS THERE SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT TELLING US?" HE ASKED CURIOUSLY. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "THAT'S ALL I KNOW," SHE ANSWERED.   
AKUMA WALKED DOWN THE STREET, SMILING AT EVERY PERSON HE SAW. HE WALKED PAST MANY CHILDREN, WHO OF COURSE DIDN'T SMILE BACK. HE WALKED UP TO THE PLAYGROUND WHERE HE AND HITOMI STARTED THERE CONVERSATION AND FIGHT. ON ONE OF THE SWINGS SAT A LITTLE GIRL. ON THE JUNGLE GYM, HUNG HER TWIN SISTER. THERE WERE FOUR LITTLE BOYS PLAYING KICKBALL AND A GIRL PLAYING JUMP ROPE. HE PASSED ALL OF THEM, TRYING NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT. HE WALKED UP TO A DOOR, WHICH HAD A SMALL WREATH ON IT. HE WALKED OVER TO ONE OF THE WINDOWS AND PEEPED INSIDE THE HOUSE. ALL THE LIGHTS WERE OFF. HE MADE HIS WAY BACK TO THE DOOR AND SLIPPED A WEIRD LOOKING GADGET INTO THE KEYHOLE. THE DOOR POPPED OPEN AND HE STEPPED INSIDE. HE WALKED UP THE STAIRS AND INTO SOMEONE'S BEDROOM. ALL OVER THE WALL SAT RIBBONS AND PLAQUES. HE OPENED UP ONE OF THE DRAWERS AND RUSTLED THROUGH IT. HE GREW ANGRY WE HE DIDN'T FIND WHAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR IN THE OTHER DRAWERS. "WHERE IS IT?" HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HE STARTED THROWING CLOTHES OUT OF HER CLOSET AND SEARCHING THROUGH BOXES. HE HAD TOTALLY TRASHED THE ROOM, NOT FINDING IT ANYWHERE. "WHERE DOES SHE KEEP THE PENDANT?" HE ASKED HIMSELF. HE REMEMBERED WHAT HIS MASTER HAD SAID. "SHE WEARS IT AROUND HER NECK." "HER NECK," HE SAID UNDER HIS BREATH. HE STORMED OUT OF THE ROOM AND OUT THE DOOR. "I WONDER WHAT MY MASTER WANTS WITH THIS PENDANT? AT FIRST SHE WANTED ME TO KILL THE GIRL AND NOW SHE JUST WANTS THE PENDANT," HE SAID CONFUSED. HE STEPPED TOWARDS A TREE, WHICH HAD A HUGE HOLE IN IT. STANDING AGAINST IT WAS A GUY, WITH CHOPPY, SILVER HAIR. "DID YOU FIND IT," HE SAID DILIGENTLY. "NO," HE ANSWERED. "THE GIRL MUST HAVE IT. OUR MASTER WILL NOT BE HAPPY," HE SAID LIFTING HIS RIGHT EYEBROW.  
"I DID NOT SEE THE PENDANT ON THE GIRL," AKUMA SAID ANGRILY. HE COULD SEE THE MAN WAS GROWING ANNOYED BY HIS WHINING. "IF IT IS NOT IN THE HOUSE AND NOT ON THE GIRL, THAN WHERE IS IT?" HE ASKED IRRITABLY. AKUMA SAT DOWN, AGAINST THE TREE. "WHY IS DOES SHE WANT THE PENDANT? SHE WANTED ME TO KILL THE GIRL," HE SAID. THE MAN STOOD IN FRONT OF AKUMA WITH A DUMBFOUNDED EXPRESSION. "THAT PENDANT HOLDS MORE THAN THAT GIRL OR ANYONE IN GAEA COULD EVERY IMAGINE. THAT PENDANT HOLDS THE ENERGIST OF THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON TO EVER EXIST ON GAEA. IF OUR MASTER HAS THE ENERGIST, THAN SHE CAN CONTROL THE MOST POWERFUL GUYMELEF IN ALL OF GAEA," HE SAID. "BUT WHY DOES SHE NOT WANT TO KILL THE GIRL NOW?" HE ASKED CURIOUSLY. "OH SHE STILL WANTS THE GIRL, BUT NOT DEAD. SHE HAS THE TRUE FATE ALTERATION MACHINE AND PLANS TO USE IT. AND THIS TIME IT IS NOT GOING TO FAIL," HE SAID WITH AN EVIL SMILE. AKUMA LOOKED AT HIM CONFUSED AND STOOD UP. "SINCE I CAN TELL YOU ARE STILL CONFUSED I'LL TELL YOU MORE. YOUR FOOLISH SISTER HAD TO COME HERE TELL HER ABOUT THE BINDING OF BLOOD. WHAT WILL BE DO IF SHE DOES SO?" HE ASKED ANGRILY. AKUMA SHOOK HIS HEAD. "LET'S HEAD BACK," HE SAID SMILING. THE MAN NODDED. "YOU KNOW HAWKON, I THINK OUR MASTER WILL SUCCEED." BOTH OF THEM SHOT WINGS FROM THEIR BACK. "YES, AND ALL OF GAEA WILL FALL TO ITS KNEES," SAID HAWKON TO HIMSELF.   
HITOMI SAT IN THE GARDEN WITH MERLE AND PRINCE HAME'NE. MILLERNA HAD LEFT TO MEET WITH DRYDEN AT THE PALACE GATES. ALLEN WAS LOOKING AT THE FLOWERS THAT BLOOMED AROUND A SMALL POND. THE FLOWERS REMINDED HIM OF HIS MOTHER. HE WONDERED HOW CERENA WAS DOING RIGHT NOW. HE HAD LEFT HER BACK HOME FOR HER OWN PROTECTION. HE DIDN'T LET HER GO ANYWHERE, UNLESS HE WAS WITH HER. HE WAS GLAD THAT HITOMI WAS BACK, BUT HE ALSO WORRIED ABOUT HER BEING HERE. HE COULD SENSE THAT SOMETHING BAD WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN BECAUSE OF HER BEING HERE. HE KNEW, AS ALWAYS THAT HE MUST PROTECT HER. HE TURNED HIS HEAD TOWARDS THE GIGGLES HE HEARD BEHIND HIM. HAME'NE WAS ON TOP OF MERLE, GIGGLING HAPPILY. HITOMI WATCHED, SMILING AS SHE SAW MERLE'S FACE. HER EXPRESSION WAS PUZZLING AND AMUSING. "SINCE WHEN DID I START LOOKING LIKE A HORSE?" SHE ASKED HITOMI ANGRILY. "CALM DOWN MERLE, HE'S JUST HAVING FUN," SHE SAID. HITOMI COULD SEE MERLE WAS ABOUT TO THROW THE BOY OFF OF HER BACK. HITOMI GRABBED HIM AND SAT HIM ON THE GROUND. THE BOY STOOD UP AND POINTED AT THE POND, SURROUNDED BY FLOWERS. "I'M GOING TO PICK SOME," HE SAID WALKING AWAY. HITOMI NODDED AND WALKED OVER WITH HIM. SHE SAT ON A LARGE STONE, NEXT TO THE POND. ALLEN WAS NOW SITTING ON THE GROUND. "THESE FLOWERS ARE QUITE MARVELOUS," HE SAID TO HITOMI. "YES THEY ARE," SHE SAID SMILING.  
HAME'NE SAW A GREEN FLOWER NEAR SOME PURPLE ONES. HE PICKED IT UP AND HANDED IT TO HITOMI. "THIS IS FOR YOU. IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR EYES," HE SAID, GIVING HER A BIG SMILE. "THANK YOU," SHE SAID TAKING IT FROM HIM. ALLEN COULD TELL THAT HAME'NE HAD REALLY TAKEN A LIKING TO HITOMI. "YOU REALLY DO HAVE THE TOUCH. MILLERNA SAYS HE NEVER TALKS TO ANYONE BUT TO HER AND DRYDEN. IT IS AMAZING HOW HE AUTOMATICALLY STARTED TALKING TO YOU," HE SAID. HITOMI NOTICED HOW ALLEN'S EYES LOOKED. THEY LOOKED LOST, LIKE THERE WAS NOTHING THERE. "IS SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU ALLEN?" SHE ASKED. HE NODDED SLIGHTLY AND LOOKED UP AT HER. "I AM WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING. I FIND IT ODD THAT WE ARE ALL FINDING OUR WAY BACK TO EACH OTHER LIKE THIS. COULD THIS BE A SIGN THAT THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME WE ARE ALL TOGETHER?" HE ASKED. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "IT COULD JUST BE A COINCIDENCE," SHE ANSWERED. HITOMI PULLED HER HAIR BACK AND RELEASED IT. IT FELL PASS HER SHOULDERS, SWINGING BACK AND FORTH. "I THINK GAEA IS ABOUT TO SUFFER FROM ONE OF THE WORST WARS EVER," SHE SAID TO HERSELF.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE THE GIRL OR THE PENDANT," YELLED A VOICE. HAWKON AND AKUMA STOOD IN FRONT OF TWO CAT GIRLS. "SUCH BILE CREATURES," HAWKON SAID UNDER HIS BREATH. ONE OF THEM GRABBED HIM BY HIS NECK. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BIRD BOY?" SHE YELLED FEROCIOUSLY. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU DISGUSTING FELINE," YELLED A WINGED WOMAN. THE CAT GIRL DROPPED HIM AND TURNED TOWARDS THE WOMAN. "YOU DARE CALL XIKIYA DISGUSTING? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DISGUSTING HAWKONIA," SHE SNARLED. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU," YELLED THE OTHER CAT GIRL. "SHUT UP DONYA. THESE BIRDIES NEED TO LEARN A FEW THINGS ABOUT US CAT GIRLS," SHE SAID WITH AN EVIL SMILE. HER CLAWS SHOT OUT OF HER HAND. "ALL OF YOU STOP THIS," YELLED A FURIOUS VOICE. ALL OF THEM BECAME QUIET AS THEY SAW A CAPED WOMAN WALK DOWN THE SPIRAL STAIRS. "LORD SHINDA, I'M SORRY TO REPORT THAT WE DID NOT RETRIEVE THE PENDANT OR THE GIRL," SAID AKUMA BOWING. SHE WALKED UP TO HIM AND LIFTED HIS CHIN. "WHY NOT?" SHE ASKED. "THE GIRL GOT AWAY AND SHE IS NOW IN FANELIA," HE SAID. SHE STARTED CHUCKLING LIKE A MAD MAN. "WELL, GO THERE AND GET HER AND THE PENDANT," SHE SCREAMED IN HIS FACE. HE BACKED AWAY AND NODDED REPETITIVELY. HAWKON STOOD UP AND HANDED SHINDA A MAP. "THIS IS WHAT A GATHERED FROM THE EARTH. THAT PLANET HAS SEVEN CONTINENTS. I HAVE SEEN MANY WEAPONS UNLIKE OURS, BUT I THINK WE CAN DESTROY THEM," HE SAID SMILING. "AT LEAST ONE OF YOU DOESN'T FAIL ME," SHE SAID SARCASTICALLY.   
SHE LOOKED OVER THE MAP AND SMILED. "WELL, I DON'T THINK WE'LL HAVE A PROBLEM FROM WHAT I SEE. SO, HOW IS OUR OLD HOME?" SHE ASKED. "IT'S....VERY INTERESTING. IT IS NOTHING LIKE GAEA. IT CAN'T POSSIBLY BE PREPARED FOR WHAT'S TO COME," HE SAID SMIRKING. SHE SAT THE MAP DOWN AND WALKED OVER TO A SMALL TABLE. "THAT GIRL MUST NOT UNITE WITH A DRACONIAN. YOUR SISTER SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER ABOUT THAT. IF THE GIRL FROM THE MYSTIC MOON COMBINES WITH A DRACONIAN, WE'VE WORKED FOR NOTHING," SHE YELLED. HAWKON GLIDED HIS HAND ON A LARGE CRYSTAL. AN IMAGE SHOT UP, SHOWING HITOMI AND ALLEN. "THAT GIRL MUST BE STOPPED," HE SAID SMILING. VAN SLOWLY WALKED UP TO ALLEN AND HITOMI. "ISN'T THAT VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL?" ASKED HAWKON. SHINDA PINCHED HER CHIN AND SMILED. "YES, IT IS HIM. THAT IS VARIE'S SON. I MUST SAY HE'S A SPITTING IMAGE OF HIS FATHER. IF THE GIRL KNOWS HE IS HALF DRACONIAN, THAN SHE MIGHT TRY TO BIND WITH HIM. WE MUST NOT LET THAT HAPPEN," SHE SAID PSYCHOTICALLY. HAWKON AND AKUMA WATCHED HER PUZZLED. BOTH OF THEM COULD SEE SHE KNEW WHAT TO DO NOW.   
"SO, WHAT WERE YOU TWO DISCUSSING?" ASKED VAN. "WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT EVERYBODY MEETING AGAIN LIKE THIS," ANSWERED ALLEN. VAN SAT DOWN NEXT TO HITOMI AND GLANCED AT THE POND. "SO HOW IS YOUR SISTER ALLEN? I HOPE SHE IS DOING WELL," HE SAID. "YES SHE IS DOING FINE. I MADE HER STAY BACK HOME. I DID NOT WANT TO BRING HER INCASE OF ANY EXCITEMENT," HE SAID LAUGHING. VAN NODDED AND LAID HIS BACK ON THE GRASS. "IT IS STRANGE HOW WE ALL MET HERE ONCE AGAIN," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HITOMI LOOKED DOWN INTO THE POND, WATCHING HER REFLECTION RIPPLE AND WAVE. AS SHE STARED AT IT, SOMETHING CHANGED. SHE WATCHED AS HER WHOLE IMAGE DISAPPEARED AND THE FACE OF VAN'S MOTHER APPEARED. HITOMI LOOKED AT IT PUZZLED, WONDERING WAS THIS SOME KIND OF SIGN. SHE KEPT SAYING SOMETHING, BUT HITOMI COULD NOT HEAR WHAT SHE WAS SAYING. IT WAS AS IF SHE HAD NO VOICE. HER FACE DISAPPEARED AS VAN LOOKED AT THE POND. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" HE ASKED CURIOUSLY. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD AND SAT BACK. "NOTHING," SHE ANSWERED. SHE LOOKED UP AT THE CLOUDS AND SIGHED. "SO MUCH FOR A REUNION," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. VAN WATCHED PRINCE HAME'NE PLAYING WITH MERLE. THIS TIME, HE WASN'T ON HER BACK. VAN KEPT LOOKING, UNTIL SOMETHING CAUGHT HIS EYE. A SINGLE BLACK FEATHER FLEW DOWN FROM THE SKY, PASSING HIS FACE. "A BLACK FEATHER," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HITOMI SAW THE FEATHER AND SUDDENLY SAW A FACE IN HER MIND. "AKUMA," SHE SAID FRIGHTENED. VAN LOOKED AT HER AND WATCHED THE FEATHER HIT THE GROUND. A FIGURE'S SHADOW COVERED THE GROUND FLYING ABOVE. THEY ALL LOOKED UP TO SEE AKUMA WITH HIS SWORD.   
ALLEN AND VAN JUMPED UP AND READIED THEMSELVES FOR AKUMA'S ATTACK. HITOMI RAN OVER TO MERLE AND HAME'NE. HE SLAMMED HIS SWORD INTO VAN'S, KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND. "WE MEET AGAIN KING VAN," HE LAUGHED PSYCHOTICALLY. VAN RUSHED UP WITH HIS SWORD FLYING THROUGH THE AIR. AKUMA LEAPED OUT OF THE WAY AND HEADED TOWARDS ALLEN. HE KNOCKED THE SWORD STRAIGHT OUT OF ALLEN'S HANDS. ALLEN WAS SPEECHLESS AND HORRIFIED. HE SMILED AT HIM AND SLASHED HIS SWORD AT ALLEN'S CHEST. IT WOULD HAVE NEARLY CUT HIM, IF VAN HADN'T INTERVENED. AKUMA BLASTED HIS WINGS FROM HIS BACK AND FLEW UP INTO THE AIR. HE MADE A STRANGE SOUND, THAT WAS HYPNOTIZING. VAN KNEW THAT SOUND. HE WAS CALLING FOR SOMEONE. NOT JUST ANYONE...IT WAS HITOMI. VAN TURNED AROUND TO SEE HER IN A TRANCE LIKE STATE. HE RAN TOWARDS HER, BUT STOPPED WITHOUT WARNING. HE LOOKED UP TO SEE ANOTHER DRACONIAN WITH AKUMA. HIS PALM WAS FACING VAN, GLOWING WITH A BLUE LIGHT. "THAT IS FAR ENOUGH YOUR MAJESTY," HE SNARLED. HE LOOKED OVER AT HITOMI AND SMILED. "THE GIRL," HE SAID UNDER HIS BREATH. HE FLEW DOWN, LANDING IN FRONT OF HER. "GET AWAY FROM HER," YELLED VAN. THE MAN SHOOK HIS HEAD, IGNORING THE FUMING KING. HE PLACED HIS INDEX FINGER ON HER FOREHEAD AND CLOSED HIS EYES. HER EYES CLOSED AS WELL. A LIGHT BLASTED AROUND BOTH OF THEM. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAWKON?" YELLED AKUMA.   
  
"WHAT IS THIS PLACE? WHAT'S GOING ON?" YELLED HITOMI. HER VOICE ECHOED THROUGHOUT THE DARK NESS. THERE WAS NOTHING BUT DARKNESS. IT SEEMED TO SWALLOW ALL HER QUESTIONS AND PLEAS. "YOU ARE WHERE YOU BELONG," SAID HAWKON. SHE TURNED AROUND TO SEE A WINGED MAN. THERE WERE DRACONIANS STANDING BEHIND HIM. "WHO ARE YOU?" SHE ASKED FRIGHTENED. "I AM HAWKON, A DESCENDANT OF ATLANTIS," HE SAID SMILING. "WHY AM I HERE?" SHE ASKED. HE STEPPED UP CLOSER TO HER. "MY MASTER SAYS THAT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE OR OUR FATE. I WAS SENT TO RETRIEVE THAT PENDANT OF YOURS," HE SAID WITH AN MALEVOLENT SMILE. HITOMI HEARD THE SOUND OF KIDS PLAYING. SHE LOOKED BEHIND HIM TO SEE THE IMAGE OF HER AS A GIRL. "WHAT IS THIS?" SHE ASKED AMAZED. "THIS IS YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG. FAIRE, INNOCENT, WHAT ALL LITTLE GIRLS ARE. BUT YOU ARE NOT LIKE MOST GIRLS ARE YOU?" HE ASKED. SHE LOOKED AT HIM DUMBFOUNDED. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" SHE ASKED. HE SMILED AND LOOKED BACK AT THE IMAGE. IT HAD CHANGED TO HITOMI'S GRANDMOTHER. "NEITHER WAS YOUR GRANDMOTHER. AFTER ALL, YOU BOTH HAD VISITED GAEA IN YOUR YOUTH, BUT DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHY?" HE ASKED. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "IT IS SIMPLE REALLY. IT DATES BACK TO THE TIMES THAT ATLANTIS WAS FORMED AND THE IMAGE OF GAEA WAS CREATED. THOSE WHO FIND THEIR WAY TO GAEA ARE SPECIAL. THEY SOMEHOW FIND THERE WAY THERE. THE LIGHT NEVER GUIDES THEM HERE. THEY MUST KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING. A PART OF YOUR BRAIN CONTAINS ALL THE INFORMATION OF GAEA AND THE EARTH. IF WE WERE TO RETRIEVE IT, THEN WE WOULD HAVE ALL THE POWER WE NEED. IF WE ALSO HAVE THE PENDANT, WE COULD CONTROL THE MOST POWERFUL GUYMELEF EVER CREATED. AS LONGS AS YOU DON'T BIND BLOOD, THEN THE INFORMATION WILL STAY FRESH IN YOUR PITIFUL MIND," HE SAID SMILING.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE," YELLED VAN. ALLEN RAN TOWARDS AKUMA, WHO WAS WATCHING HAWKON AND HITOMI. "LET HITOMI GO," YELLED VAN AGAIN. ALLEN LEAPED ON AKUMA, SENDING HIM TO THE GROUND. "GET OFF OF ME BORE," HE SNARLED. HE LET HIS WINGS BLAST FROM HIS BACK, KNOCKING ALLEN BACK. HE STOOD UP AND STEADIED THE TIP OF HIS SWORD ON ALLEN'S SHAKING NECK. "DON'T MESS WITH ME BLONDIE," HE SNARLED. ALLEN STARTED TO REACH FOR HIS SWORD, BUT FELT THE COLD BLADE PRESS DOWN HARDER ON HIS NECK. "I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU," HE LAUGHED. ALLEN GRINNED HIS TEETH TOGETHER, CUSSING UNDER HIS BREATH. HE COULD STILL HEAR VAN YELLING.  
"LET HER GO," VAN YELLED. MERLE HELD HAME'NE IN HER ARMS, WONDERING WHAT TO DO. "OH LORD VAN, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" SHE SAID TO HERSELF. SHE REALIZED SHE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING THAT COULD HELP THEM. SHE LOOKED OVER AT ALLEN, WHO WAS OCCUPIED BY HAWKON. SHE SAT HAME'NE ON THE GROUND AND GOT ON ALL FOURS. "NOW, YOU STAY HERE PRINCE HAME'NE," SHE SAID FOCUSING ON HAWKON. THE BOY NODDED AND WATCHED AS SHE DARTED OFF TOWARDS THE GLOWING MAN. SHE LEAPED UP ON HIM AND BIT HIS ARM. HE STARTED SHAKING, THE LIGHT SLOWLY FADING.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" ASKED HITOMI. THE WHOLE PLACE WAS FADING AWAY. "NO," YELLED HAWKON. HE LOOKED AT HITOMI AND GRABBED HER. A SYMBOL APPEARED ON HER FOREHEAD. "YOU WILL GIVE ME THE INFORMATION," HE YELLED. SHE SNATCHED HERSELF AWAY FROM HIM JUST BEFORE THE GROUND SPLIT BETWEEN THEM. HE DISAPPEARED, LEAVING HER IN THE COLLAPSING DREAM. "SOMEONE HELP," SHE SCREAMED. BLACKNESS STARTED TO COVER THE ROOM, UNTIL SHE COULD NO LONGER HEAR HER OWN VOICE.   
  
HAWKON OPENED HIS EYES AND KNOCKED MERLE OFF OF HIM. SHE LANDED ON TOP OF VAN. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" HE ASKED. "YES I AM LORD VAN," SHE ANSWERED SMILING. THEY BOTH HEARD HAWKON YELLING WHEN HE REALIZED HER PENDANT WAS NOT THERE. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME," HE YELLED. AKUMA PULLED HIS SWORD BACK AND TOOK OFF INTO THE AIR. HAWKON GLIDED INTO THE SKY AND FOLLOWED BEHIND AKUMA. HITOMI FELL TO THE GROUND BREATHLESS. VAN RAN OVER TO HER, HOPING SHE WAS ALRIGHT. HE WAS SURPRISED TO FIND THAT SHE WAS NOT BREATHING. "HITOMI," HE SAID SHAKING HER. ALLEN STOOD UP AND RAN OVER TO THEM. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING," VAN SAID IN A PANICKED VOICE. VAN KEPT SHAKING HER, HOPING SHE WOULD WAKE UP. NOTHING IS ALL THAT OCCURRED. SHE NEVER MOVED...NEVER TOOK A BREATH OF AIR. VAN WAS ON THE VERGE OF NERVOUS BREAKDOWN, WHEN HE HEARD THE MOST HEART WARMING SOUND. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" SHE SAID IN A WEAK VOICE. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS NEARLY DEAD, AND YET SHE WAS ASKING ABOUT HIM. "I'M FINE," HE SAID WITH A HAPPY SMILE. ALLEN LOOKED UP AT THE SKY AND PAUSED. "SOMETHING'S WRONG," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. THEY ALL LOOKED UP AND GASPED. THE SKY WAS TURNING BLACK. "WHAT'S HAPPENING LORD VAN?" ASKED MERLE.  
  
"THIS IS PERFECT," SAID HAWKON AS HE AND AKUMA GLIDED IN THE AIR. THE SKY WAS TURNING BLACK ALL AROUND THEM. "DO YOU THINK MASTER SHINDA IS DOING THIS?" ASKED AKUMA. "NO, MILADY WOULDN'T HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER. SOMETHING ELSE IS HAPPENING," HE ANSWERED. AKUMA NOTICED THE LIGHTENING AHEAD. "I DON'T KNOW HAWKON, IT'S POSSIBLE THAT SHINDA COULD BE DOING THIS. AFTER ALL, SHE IS THE DRACONIAN HIGH PRIESTESS. SHE CAN DO ANYTHING," HE SAID DODGING A LIGHTNING BOLT. HAWKON SAW THE PALACE COMING UP. "WE'RE ALMOST THERE, BETTER FLY LOW," HE SAID SLOWLY GOING DOWN. THEY BOTH FLEW INTO THE HALLS OF THE PALACE. THEY LANDED IN FRONT OF THE TWO CAT GIRLS. "SO, DID YOU FAIL AGAIN?" ASK DONYA. "WHY DON'T YOU GO SCRATCH A POST," BARKED AKUMA. XIKIYA TRIPPED HIM AS HE WALKED BY. "OOPS, SORRY," SHE LAUGHED. HE JUMPED UP AND SWUNG HIS SWORD AT HER. SHE TOOK HER TAIL AND WRAPPED IT AROUND THE BLADE. "TOUGH LUCK BIRDIE," SHE GIGGLED. "DID YOU FIND IT?" ASKED SHINDA AS SHE WALKED IN ON THE QUARRELING GROUP. "NO MASTER SHINDA...THEY FAILED AGAIN," CHUCKLED XIKIYA. SHE DID NOT LOOK PLEASED. "IT'S TIME THAT WE GIRLS HANDLE THIS. AFTER ALL WHEN YOU CAN'T DO IT RIGHT, LET A CAT GIRL DO IT," SAID XIKIYA SMIRKING. "I BELIEVE YOU'RE RIGHT," SHINDA SAID IN AGREEMENT. HAWKON COULDN'T BELIEVE SHE WAS GOING TO LET THOSE FILTHY, INCOMPETENT CREATURES TAKE OVER. "NO WAY... YOU CAN'T LET THOSE FLEA BAGS TAKE OVER," YELLED AKUMA. HE BACKED AWAY WHEN HE SAW THE LOOK IN HER EYES. "I'M SORRY," HE SAID KNEELING DOWN.   
THE STONE THAT SHOWED HITOMI AND VAN GLOWED BRIGHTER. SHINDA GLIDED HER HAND OVER IT SMILING. "THE STORM IS BEING CAUSED BY SOME GREAT FORCE. I WONDER WHAT IS MAKING GAEA'S SKIES RUMBLE?" SHE SAID TO HERSELF. THE IMAGE IN THE STONE VANISHED, AS IT SHOWED AN IMAGE IN THE SKY. "WHAT IS THAT?" ASKED XIKIYA. DONYA RAN TO THE WINDOW AND GLANCED OUT. "IT'S HUGE," SHE CRIED. SHINDA LOOKED AND SMILED. "THE TSUBASA NO KAMI IS AWAKENING FROM HER SLUMBER," SHE SAID WITH AN EVIL SMILE. AKUMA AND HAWKON WONDERED WHAT SHE MEANT. "THE WINGED GODDESS?" ASKED HAWKONIA AS SHE CAME IN FROM THE RAIN. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" BARKED HAWKON. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS HAWKON," SHE SAID ANGRILY. "SO, ANY LUCK ON FINDING THE GUYMELEF?" ASKED SHINDA. "YES, THE KING HAS HID IT IN AN UNDERGROUND UNIT. WE WILL NEED HELP IN RETRIEVING IT," SHE SAID. XIKIYA AND DONYA CAME UP TO BAT. "WE'LL TAKE CARE OF IT MASTER," THEY SAID BOWING. SHINDA NODDED. HOPING THESE FELINES COULD EXCEED WHERE THESE INCOMPETENT PIGEONS COULD NOT. "DO NOT FAIL ME," SHE SAID AS THEY CLIMBED INTO TWO LARGE GUYMELEFS. "WE WON'T MASTER," YELLED DONYA.   
THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. NOT VERY EXCITING. COME ON AND COMMENT IF YA LIKE. GOT A QUESTION? LET ME KNOW. I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER IT.......AS LONG AS IT'S NOT TOO HARD........ 


	2. Lonely Feathers

CHAPTER 2: LONELY FEATHERS  
  
HITOMI SAT IN VAN'S ROOM, WATCHING HIM WRITE LETTERS TO NEIGHBORING COUNTRIES. SHE COULD TELL HE WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT HER. "IS SOMETHING WRONG VAN?" SHE ASKED. HE DIDN'T ANSWER, BUT JUST KEPT WRITING. SHE SHRUGGED HER SHOULDERS AND SAT BACK AGAINST THE STONE WALL. SHE HAD BEEN THINKING ABOUT SHINDA. WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO KILL HITOMI, THEN TAKE HER PENDANT, AND KEEP HER ALIVE? SHE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT. DID SHE SEE SOMETHING THAT MADE HER CHANGE? AS SHE THOUGHT ABOUT HER, HITOMI'S MIND SUDDENLY BECAME BLACK. HER EYES DILATED, AND HER BODY BECAME LIMP. VAN DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HER. HE WAS STILL WRITING LETTERS.   
  
"SO, THIS IS THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION," SAID XIKIYA IN A SARCASTIC VOICE. BODIES WERE LYING EVERYWHERE. DONYA KICKED OVER ONE OF THE GUARDS AND SNATCHED A CHAIN FROM HIS NECK. "THIS MUST BE THE KEY TO UNLOCKING THE GUYMELEF," SHE SAID HAPPILY. XIKIYA SWIPED IT FROM HER AND RAN TOWARDS THE GUYMELEF. SHE STUCK A KEY IN A SMALL HOLE, SURROUNDED IN GOLD. SHE TWISTED THE KEY COUNTER CLOCKWISE THREE TIMES AND HEARD A BOOMING CLICK. SHE BACKED AWAY AS THE GROUND STARTED TO SPLIT. SOON IT STOPPED, ONLY TO SHOW THE GUYMELEF STILL SITTING. "WHY WON'T IT MOVE?" CRIED DONYA. XIKIYA CLIMBED ONTO IT AND LOOKED INTO THE BREASTPLATE. "THE ENERGIST IS WEAK, SHE SAID ANGRILY. SHE HOPPED DOWN AND KICKED THE GUYMELEF'S FOOT. SHE JUMPED UP AND DOWN, HOLDING HER SWOLLEN FOOT. "IDIOT," DONYA SAID TO HERSELF. SHE LEAPED UP ONTO THE ESCAFLOWNE AND STARTED PUTTING METAL ROPES AROUND IT. "ATTACH THE HOOKS TO OUR GUYMELEFS," SHE YELLED. XIKIYA HOOKED THEM ONTO BOTH OF THEM AND LEAPED INTO HER GUYMELEF. DONYA GOT IN HERS AND BOTH OF THEM STARTED WALKING OUT OF THE UNIT. THE ESCAFLOWNE WOULDN'T BUDGE. "IT WON'T MOVE," YELLED XIKIYA. DONYA SLAMMED HER FISTS AGAINST THE CONTROLS. "WE'LL FIND A WAY," SHE HISSED.  
  
HITOMI SHOOK HER HEAD, TRYING TO CLEAR HER MIND. SHE LOOKED OVER TO STILL SEE VAN WRITING. "THE ESCAFLOWNE IS BEING TAKEN," SHE SAID. VAN LOOKED AT HER A CONFUSED. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" HE ASKED. SHE STOOD UP AND POINTED AT THE WINDOW. "TWO CAT GIRLS ARE STEALING IT VAN!" VAN COULD SEE THAT SHE WAS SERIOUS. HE LEAPED OUT OF HIS CHAIR AND RAN TOWARDS THE UNIT AND HOPED THAT THEY HADN'T ALREADY TAKEN IT. THEY BOTH ENTERED THE ROOM, RUNNING INTO TWO VERY PISSED OFF CAT GIRLS. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE," YELLED VAN ANGRILY. HITOMI COULD SEE THAT THERE WAS GOING TO BE A FIGHT. XIKIYA'S LARGE GUYMELEF SWUNG AT VA, SMASHING INTO THE WALL. "VAN WATCH OUT," YELLED HITOMI. VAN ROLLED OVER AND GOT BACK TO HIS FEET. HE RAN TOWARDS THE ESCAFLOWNE, TRYING TO DODGE EVERY ONE OF THEIR ATTACKS. "DIE DRAGON!" YELLED DONYA. VAN LEAPED INTO THE AIR AND GRABBED A HOLD OF THE ESCAFLOWNE. HE GOT INSIDE, HOPING IT WOULD STILL WORK. "OH PLEASE AWAKE ESCAFLOWNE.....AWAKE MY OLD FRIEND.....PLEASE........AWAKEN ESCAFLOWNE," HE YELLED. SLOWLY THE ESCAFLOWNE AWAKENED, RISING UP GRACEFULLY. IT REACHED BEHIND IT, PULLING OUT ITS SWORD AND TURNING TOWARDS THE TWO ANGRY FELINES. "NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" ASKED DONYA. XIKIYA SMILED AND STEPPED BACK. "FIGHT," SHE SCREAMED AS SHE PULLED FORWARD. BOTH OF THEIR SWORDS COLLIDED LIKE TWO MIGHTY LIONS. VAN WAS PUSHED BACK INTO THE WALL, CAUSING THE WALL TO SLOWLY COLLAPSE AROUND HITOMI. ALLEN RUSHED IN, WONDERING WHAT WAS GOING ON. HE SAW THE THREE GUYMELEFS AND THE FALLING BRICKS HIT THE GROUND AROUND HER. "HITOMI....GET OUT OF THE WAY," HE YELLED. SHE TURNED AROUND AND STARTED RUNNING TOWARDS HIM. XIKIYA SAW HER AND THREW HER SWORD DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF HITOMI.   
HER SCREAM WAS RINGING IN VAN'S EARS. VAN RUSHED UP AND SLAMMED INTO XIKIYA'S GUYMELEF. THE LARGE GUYMELEF TOOK OUT THE WHOLE WALL. DONYA WAS GOING TO ATTACK HIM WHEN SHE HEARD HER SISTER'S MESSAGE. "HEAD TOWARDS THE LINES DONYA. LORD SHIDA AND THE OTHERS ARE WAITING," SHE SAID. DONYA BACKED AWAY AND BOTH GUYMELEFS TOOK OFF INTO THE AIR. VAN WONDERED WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED. ALLEN RAN OVER TO HITOMI AND CHECKED HER OVER. "ARE YOU OKAY?" HE ASKED. SHE NODDED HALF DAZED. HE HELPED HER TO HIS FEET, STARING OUTSIDE THE DESTROYED WALL. "THIS CAN'T BE," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. SHE LOOKED OVER AND GASPED. "IT IS AN INVASION," SHE SAID SHOCKED. VAN STEPPED OUT OF HIS GUYMELEF, FEAR RUNNING THROUGH HIS BODY. "THIS CAN'T BE," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HITOMI WALKED OVER TO HIM, HOPING HE WAS ALRIGHT. "VAN," SHE SAID WORRIED. HE STARTED WALKING TOWARDS THE ARMY OF GUYMELEFS. HITOMI WALKED BEHIND HIM. ALLEN FOLLOWED BUT KNEW HE BETTER NOT PULL HITOMI BACK. THEY ALL THREE STOPPED IN FRONT OF THE ARMY. HAWKON, SHINDA, HAWKONIA, XIKIYIA, DONYA, AND AKUMA STOOD THERE. THEY WERE ALL HAD AN EVIL SMILE ON THEIR FACE. "VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL I PRESUME," SAID SHINDA. "YES, I AM THE KING OF FANELIA. AND WHO ARE YOU?" HE ASKED ANGRILY. SHE SMILED AND STEPPED FORWARD. HE DREW HIS SWORD OUT. "I AM SHINDA, THE ONE WHO WILL PURIFY GAEA'S FUTURE," SHE SAID SMIRKING.  
"YOU, PURIFY GAEA'S FUTURE?" HE ASKED. "YES, THE DRACONIANS WILL HAVE POWER ONCE AGAIN," SHE SAID. VAN LOOKED AT HER DUMBFOUNDED. "THE DRACONIANS ARE NO MORE," HE SAID. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "THE DRACONIANS STILL LIVE ON. THEY ARE ON THE MYSTIC MOON," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. HITOMI WONDERED HOW THEY COULD BE LIVING ON EARTH. SHE HAD NEVER SEEN ONE. THEN SHE REALIZED SHE HAD. "ANGELS," SHE SAID TO HERSELF SHOCKED. SHINDA NODDED AND SMILED. "EXACTLY." MERLE RAN UP BESIDE HITOMI AND TUGGED HER SLEEVE. "HITOMI, WHO ARE THEY?" SHE ASKED FRIGHTENED. HITOMI DIDN'T ANSWER. SHE WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT AKUMA. "WHERE IS THE PENDANT?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI WASN'T GOING TO LET THEM HAVE THE PENDANT. "I DON'T HAVE IT," SHE ANSWERED. "WHERE IS IT THEN?" SHE ASKED ANGRILY. "I DON'T KNOW," SHE ANSWERED. VAN LOOKED AT HITOMI SURPRISED. "HITOMI," HE SAID. HITOMI SAW SHINDA WAS STARTING TO GROW IMPATIENT. "I WILL GET THE PENDANT OR IT WILL BE THIS KINGDOM THAT SUFFERS!" SHE YELLED GRABBING HITOMI'S NECK. SHE SHOT HER INTO THE AIR, HER BODY FLOATING ABOVE EVERYONE. HITOMI COULDN'T BREATH. A FORCE WRAPPED ITSELF AROUND HER NECK. "LET HER GO," YELLED VAN. SHINDA LOOKED AT VAN AND SMILED. "TO THINK THIS GIRL WILL CAUSE THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR KINGDOM ONCE AGAIN," SHE SAID SMILING. VAN LIFTED HIS SWORD TO SHINDA. HE WAS THEN MET AT THE NECK BY AKUMA AND HAWKON'S SWORDS. "DROP IT," GROWLED HAWKON. VAN THREW HIS SWORD UP, KNOCKING BOTH OF THEIRS OUT OF THEIR HANDS. ALLEN PULLED VAN BACK AND WHISPERED INTO HIS EAR.   
"YOUR MAJESTY, YOU MUST GET OUT OF HERE," HE SAID. "I CAN'T ABANDON MY COUNTRY," HE WHISPERED BACK. ALLEN SHOOK HIS HEAD. "YOU NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF FANELIA. IF YOU LEAD THEM OUT OF HERE THEN THERE WON'T BE ANY MAJOR CASUALTIES," HE SAID. VAN WAS GOING TO SAY NO, BUT LOOKED UP AT HITOMI'S FACE. SHE WAS TRYING TO BREATH BUT COULDN'T. HE SIGHED AND STEPPED UP TO AKUMA. "YOU CAN HAVE THE PENDANT, BUT LET HER GO," HE ANSWERED. SHINDA NODDED HAPPILY AND DROPPED HITOMI ON THE GROUND. HITOMI RAN OVER TO VAN. "DON'T GIVE HER THE PENDANT VAN," SHE SAID SADLY. VAN DIDN'T ANSWER BUT SLOWLY STARTED BACKING AWAY. "WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HER HITOMI," HE SAID. HITOMI LOOKED AT HIM SURPRISED. SHE THOUGHT HE HAD LOST HIS MIND. HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE HIS KINGDOM? BEFORE SHE HAD ANOTHER MOMENT TO THINK ABOUT HIS PLANS, HE SHOT OFF, DRAGGING HER BEHIND HIM. "GET THEM," YELLED SHINDA. AKUMA AND HAWKON ZOOMED AFTER THEM, THE CAT GIRLS FOLLOWING NEXT. VAN JUMPED INTO THE ESCAFLOWNE AND PUT IT IN DRAGON MODE. HITOMI LEAPED ON, WRAPPING HER ARMS AROUND HIS ABDOMEN. AKUMA GRABBED HITOMI'S ARM, PULLING HER BACK. VAN MADE THE ESCAFLOWNE'S TAIL SWAT HAWKON. AKUMA FLEW BEHIND, NOT GAINING MUCH SPEED.   
SHINDA WATCHED THE PURSUIT ANGRILY, AND LOOKED DOWN AT ALLEN AND MERLE. MILLERNA AND HAME'NE WERE JUST COMING OUT OF THE CASTLE. "ALLEN SCHEZAR," SHE SAID. HE WONDERED HOW SHE KNEW HIS NAME. "YOUR FATHER WAS LOOKING FOR OUR TREASURE. I WANT IT BACK," SHE SAID. ALLEN DREW OUT HIS SWORD AND RUSHED FORWARD. HIS SWORD SLASHED SHINDA'S FACE. SHE TOOK HER HAND AND POINTED IT TOWARDS ALLEN. A BLAST OF LIGHT RIPPED THROUGH ALLEN'S ABDOMEN. HE COULD HEAR MILLERNA'S PANICKED VOICE CALLING HIS NAME. HER VOICE KEPT FADING IN HIS EARS. HE TRIED TO GET UP, BUT HE WAS IN TOO MUCH PAIN. SHINDA POINTED HER HAND DOWN AND SMILED. "THE END OF ALLEN SCHEZAR....WHAT A PITY," SHE LAUGHED.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE," YELLED MILLERNA. SHE HEAD BUTTED HER, BOTH OF THEM FALLING TO THE GROUND. SHINDA WAS GOING TO FIGHT HER, BUT REALIZED THAT HAWKON NOR THE OTHERS EVERY CAUGHT VAN OR HITOMI. SHE SHOVED MILLERNA BACK AND SHOT INTO THE AIR. "WATCH THIS PLACE. IF YOU SEE ANY SIGN OF THEM, CAPTURE THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME," SHE YELLED ANGRILY. ALL THE GUYMELEFS STARTED RANSACKING THE VILLAGE. SHE SMILED AS SHE WATCHED THE FLAMES WRAP AROUND FANELIA. THE SCREAMS OF THE FANELIANS WAS LIKE MUSIC TO HER EARS. SHE ENJOYED EVERY MOMENT OF IT.   
VAN WONDERED WHERE THEY WERE. THEY HAD BEEN FLYING FOR HOURS. HE THOUGHT THEY MIGHT BE IN FREID BUT HE WAS NOT SURE. "ARE YOU DOING OKAY HITOMI?" HE ASKED. SHE NODDED WITH A YAWN. SHE KEPT THINKING ABOUT LEAVING EVERYONE BACK IN FANELIA. SHE HOPED THEY WERE OKAY. SHE REMEMBERED THOSE EVIL EYES OF SHINDA'S. SHE KNEW SHINDA WAS HELL-BENT ON DESTROYING FANELIA NOW. IT WAS ALL HER FAULT. SHE CAUSED ALL OF THIS. IF SHE HADN'T COME BACK TO GAEA, EVERYTHING WOULD BE ALRIGHT. IF AKUMA HAD NEVER FOUND HER, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. SHE HAS CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE TO VAN. SHE NEVER WANTED THIS FOR HIM. EVER SINCE THE FIRST TIME SHE CAME HERE FANELIA AND VAN HAD SUFFERED. SHE WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF SHE HAD NEVER COME HERE TO BOTHER ANY OF THEM.  
VAN HAD LANDED THE ESCAFLOWNE IN A FOREST COVERED BY THE TOPS OF THE TREES. WHO KNEW NO ONE COULD FIND THEM HERE. HE WAS MAKING A FIRE SO THEY COULD KEEP WARM. HE HAD BEEN VERY SILENT FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF HOURS. HITOMI HAD BEEN EVEN MORE SILENT THEN HIM. EVERY TIME HE LOOKED UP AT HER, HER FACE LOOKED PALE...ALMOST DEAD. HE WONDERED WHAT WAS WRONG. HE SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT LOOKED LIKE THAT. AFTER ALL, HIS KINGDOM HAD BEEN DESTROYED. HE WENT OVER TO HER AND SAT DOWN. HE WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND HER. HE GASPED WHEN HE TOUCHED HER. SHE WAS ICE COLD. HE WONDERED HOW SHE COULD BE THIS COLD AND NOT BE SHIVERING. "HITOMI?" HE SAID WORRIED. SHE BLINKED AND HER EYES TURNED TO THE SIDE NEAR HIM. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS?" SHE ASKED. VAN LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" HE ASKED. "WHY DO YOU STILL BOTHER BEING NEAR ME WHEN ALL I DO IS BRING YOU PAIN?" SHE ASKED. TEARS TRICKLED DOWN HER CHEEK. VAN TOOK HIS THUMB AND WIPED THEM AWAY WITH A RUB. "I STICK AROUND BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU HITOMI. HEY, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES YOU HAVE SAVED ME AND THE OTHERS. IF YOU THINK I BLAME YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED BACK THEIR I DON'T. THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD DO HITOMI," HE SAID. HER SHOOK HER HEAD AND PULLED AWAY FROM HIM. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK," SHE CRIED. VAN RAN AFTER HER. HE WONDERED WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO HER. SHE WAS NEVER LIKE THIS.   
HITOMI COULD ONLY THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH TROUBLE SHE HAD CAUSED. SHE NEEDED TO GET AWAY. SHE WANTED TO GO HOME, WHERE SHE WOULDN'T CAUSE ANYMORE TROUBLE. SHE WANTED THE LIGHT TO TAKE HER HOME. SHE HEARD SOMETHING RIPPING BEHIND HER. IT SOUNDED LIKE VAN'S SHIRT. BEFORE SHE COULD LOOK, VAN CAUGHT HER IN HIS ARMS AND WOULD NOT LET GO. "LET GO OF ME VAN....JUST LET GO," SHE CRIED. AS MUCH AS SHE TRIED TO PULL AWAY, HE WOULDN'T LET GO. SHE FINALLY GAVE UP, SOBBING. HE LAID HIS HEAD ON HERS AND CLOSED HIS EYES. "IT'S OKAY HITOMI.......IF YOU LEAVE ME, WHO WILL TELL ME NOT TO BE SO BULLHEADED?" HE ASKED WITH A LAUGH. HITOMI FELT SOMETHING WARM AGAINST HER CHEST. SHE PULLED HERSELF BACK TO SEE HER PENDANT THAT WAS ON VAN, GLOWING BRIGHTLY. "WHAT?" SHE SAID SURPRISED. SHE KNEW WHAT WAS FIXING TO HAPPEN. THE PILLAR OF LIGHT SHOT DOWN FROM THE SKY AND GRABBED BOTH OF THEM.   
  
HITOMI'S MOTHER SAT ON THE PORCH, CRYING. SHE KNEW HER DAUGHTER HAD RETURNED TO THE LAND SHE HAD GONE TO THOSE YEARS AGO. SHE FEARED THAT HER DAUGHTER WAS IN DANGER. SHE HELD AN OLD DOLL OF HITOMI'S. IT WAS CHIBI, A RAGGEDY STUFFED DOLL THAT HER GRANDMOTHER HAD GIVEN HITOMI WAS SHE WAS SMALL. SHE WANTED TO SEE HER HITOMI SO BAD. YUKARI HAD COME BY EARLIER THAT DAY TO SEE IF SHE HAD HEARD ANYTHING FROM HITOMI. SHE DECIDED SHE NEEDED TO GO IN. IT WAS GETTING REAL LATE. SHE WALKED INTO THE HOUSE AND SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND HER. SHE STARTED INTO THE LIVING ROOM, WHEN SHE HEARD A STRANGE NOISE COMING FROM OUTSIDE. "WHAT WAS THAT?" SHE SAID FRIGHTENED. SHE RUSHED BACK TO THE DOOR AND THREW IT OPEN. SHE GASPED AS A RAVEN HAIRED BOY AND HITOMI LANDED ON THE LAWN. A LIGHT DISAPPEARED INTO THE SKY. HITOMI LOOKED AROUND AMAZED. SHE WAS BACK HOME. HOW DID SHE GET BACK HERE? DID SHE HAVE CONTROL OVER THE LIGHT NOW. ALL SHE HAD TO DO IS WISH TO GO WHEREVER SHE WANTED TO AND SHE WAS THERE.   
AS SHE WAS LOOKING AROUND SHE REALIZED SHE WAS IN HER NEIGHBORHOOD. SHE TURNED AROUND TO SEE HER MOTHER STANDING IN THE DOORWAY. "MOM," SHE SAID HAPPILY. HER MOTHER RAN DOWN AND GRABBED HER WITH BOTH ARMS. "YOU'RE BACK," SHE SAID ALMOST CRYING. "MOM, WHAT'S WRONG?" SHE ASKED CHOKING. SHE PULLED HERSELF BACK AND SHOOK HER HEAD. "NOTHING'S WRONG, IT'S JUST I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE," SHE SAID UPSET. HER MOTHER TURNED HER EYES TO THE SIDE. HITOMI REALIZED HER MOTHER WAS STARING AT THE STRANGE BOY NEXT TO HITOMI. "WHO IS THIS?' SHE ASKED. VAN WAS A LITTLE SHOCKED AT THE MOMENT. "THIS IS VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL.....HE IS FROM THE PLACE CALLED GAEA," SAID HITOMI. HER MOTHER NODDED. VAN FIGURED HITOMI MUST HAVE TOLD HER MOTHER ABOUT HER TRIP TO GAEA.   
VAN SAT ON THE SETTEE SIPPING TEA THAT HITOMI'S MOTHER HAD JUST MADE. HITOMI WAS SITTING ON THE FLOOR. SHE WAS READING THE NEWSPAPER FROM TODAY. "SO, VAN...THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE EVER BEEN ON EARTH?" ASKED MRS. KANZAKI. VAN NODDED AND SAT HIS TEA CUP ON THE COFFEE TABLE. "YES MA'AM, I'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE EARTH BEFORE," HE SAID. "YOU ARE A KING AREN'T YOU?' SHE ASKED. HITOMI WAS ABOUT TO START GIGGLING BY HER MOTHER'S QUESTIONS. HER MOTHER KNEW ALL OF THE THINGS SHE WAS ASKING. "SO, WHY DID YOU TWO COME HERE?" SHE ASKED CURIOUSLY. "UM....WE DON'T KNOW EXACTLY. WE WERE BROUGHT HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN. WE WERE HIDING IN THE FOREST AND THE PILLAR OF LIGHT GRABBED US," SAID HITOMI. SHE KNEW IT WAS STORY TIME. SHE PREPARED TO TELL HER MOTHER EVERYTHING.   
"SO....THIS SHINDA WANTS THE PEDANT MOTHER GAVE YOU HUH? WELL SHE CAN'T HAVE IT," SHE SAID ANGRILY. HITOMI HAD NEVER SEEN HER MOTHER LIKE THIS BEFORE. SHE WAS REALLY HYPER. HITOMI DECIDED TO GET OFF THE SUBJECT OF HER TROUBLES. "SO HOW IS DAD?" SHE ASKED. HER MOTHER LOOKED AT HER AND SHRUGGED. "I HAVEN'T HEARD OR SEEN YOUR FATHER IN DAYS HITOMI. HE HAD A BUSINESS TRIP IN AMERICA. YOUR BROTHER IS WITH HIM IN SAN FRANSISCO. I WISH HE HADN'T GONE WITH YOUR FATHER," SHE SAID SADLY. HITOMI WAS HOPING SHE HAD HEARD FROM HIM. "SO....HAVE YOU HEARD FROM YUKARI?" SHE ASKED. SHE NODDED AND SAT ON THE SETTEE NEXT TO VAN. "SHE IS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU HITOMI. SHE CAME BY HERE EARLIER TO SEE IF I HAD HEARD FROM YOU. YOU NEED TO CALL HER IN THE MORNING," SHE SAID YAWNING. "SOMEONE SOUNDS SLEEPY," HITOMI SAID WITH A LAUGH. HITOMI HAD FORGOTTEN WHAT SLEEP WAS. SHE HADN'T SLEPT IN THE LAST 27 HOURS. SHE GOT OFF OF THE FLOOR AND STRETCHED. "I THINK I'M GOING TO GET SOME SHUT EYE," SHE SAID. SHE NOTICED THE LOOK VAN GAVE HER. "OH, WHERE SHOULD VAN SLEEP?" SHE ASKED. HER MOTHER SCRATCHED HER HEAD AND SHRUGGED HER SHOULDERS. HITOMI DIDN'T WANT HIM SLEEPING ON THE SOFA. SHE COULD SEE HE DID NOT EVEN LIKE SITTING ON IT. "COME ON VAN, I'LL PUT A MATTRESS DOWN IN MY ROOM," SHE SAID.   
HITOMI WAS SITTING UP ON HER BED WATCHING TELEVISION. VAN LOOKED UP AT THE TV AMAZED. "SO, THIS IS A TE-LE-VISION?" HE ASKED. "YEAH, IT SHOWS ALL KIND OF COOL STUFF. WE CAN SEE WHAT IS GOING ON IN OTHER COUNTRIES, WATCH PLAYS, AND ANYTHING ELSE ALONG THAT LINE," SHE LAUGHED. VAN HAD BEEN AMAZED BY EVERYTHING IN THE HOUSE. HE FOUND THE TOILETS TO BE VERY INTERESTING. HITOMI FLIPPED THE TV OFF AND SNUGGLED UP IN HER BED. SHE REACHED UP AND PULLED THE CORD ON HER LAMP. "GOOD NIGHT VAN," SHE WHISPERED. HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BACK. SHE LOOKED DOWN TO SEE HIM FAST ASLEEP. SHE LAID DOWN ON HER BACK AND FELL ASLEEP ALMOST AS FAST AS HE DID.   
  
SHINDA SAT ANGRILY IN HER CHAIR, STARING AT THE TWO CATGIRLS AND THREE WINGED PERSONS. THE LOOK ON HER FACE COULD KILL EVEN THOSE THAT WERE BLIND. SHE GRABBED A DAGGER OFF OF THE TABLE NEXT TO HER AND POINTED IT AT HAWKONIA. "YOU WILL RETRIEVE THE GIRL AND THE PENDANT. I WANT THE PENDANT NO MATTER WHAT. KILL THE GIRL FOR ALL I CARE. I'M STICKING WITH MY ORIGINAL PLAN. I JUST WANT THAT DAMNED PENDANT," SHE SCREAMED. HAWKONIA KNEELED DOWN ON ONE KNEE AND BOWED HER HEAD. "I WILL DO AS YOU WISH MASTER," SHE SAID. SHE WALKED TOWARDS THE ENTRANCEWAY, AVOIDING HAWKON'S EYES. HE GRABBED HER ARM, PULLING HER TOWARDS HIM. HE BROUGHT HIS LIPS TO HER EARS. "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU," HE WHISPERED. SHE SMILED AND WALKED OUT OF THE DOOR. HAWKON TURNED AROUND, AS A DAGGER WHISPED BY HIS FACE. IT NEARLY SLIT IT. STRANDS OF HIS HAIR FELL TO THE FLOOR. "YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT HAWKON. BUT.......IF THERE IS ONE OTHER WHO IS AN EVEN BIGGER DISAPPOINTMENT THAN YOU," SHE SAID. SHE TURNED TOWARDS AKUMA AND GRINNED. "I'VE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE," SHE SAID WITH A SIGH. SHE MADE A WEIRD CHIRP SOUND THAT SHOOK THE WHOLE ROOM. SHE LIFTED HER ARM IN THE AIR AS IF SHE WAS HOLDING SOMETHING. AKUMA FELT HIS FEET LIFT FROM THE GROUND AND HIS NECK TIGHTENING. HE COULD HEAR HIS BONES CRACKING. HIS BODY WAS BEING WARPED IN EVERY DIRECTION. "UNLESS YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO LET YOU LIVE.....I WILL KILL YOU," SHE SAID.   
"I........I..........I...WANT POWER," HE SAID WEAKLY. "HOW WILL YOU GET IT?" SHE ASKED. HE YELPED OUT AS THE INVISIBLE FORCE SQUEEZED HIS NECK TIGHTER. "I......WILL.......I........WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME........MY LORD," HE GASPED. SHE SMILED AND LOWERED HER ARM DOWN. HE SLAMMED TO THE GROUND, GASPING FOR AIR. HE NEVER KNEW HOW GREAT AIR WAS. HE CHOKED WITH EACH BREATH HE TOOK. "YOU WILL GET POWER," SHE SAID WITH A GRIN.   
  
VAN OPENED RUBBED HIS SLEPT DEPRIVED EYES AND SAT UP. HE HAD ONLY FALLEN ASLEEP ONCE THAT NIGHT AND AWOKE FROM THE SOUND OF HITOMI GROANING IN BED. SHE MUST HAVE HAD THOSE VISIONS AGAIN, HE THOUGHT. HE GLANCED UP AT THE BED WHICH WAS NOW EMPTY. IT WAS MADE UP AND HAD A PICTURE SITTING ON IT. HE REACHED UP AND GRABBED IT, STARING AT THE FACES IN THE PHOTO. IT WAS A PICTURE OF HITOMI WITH A LITTLE BOY AND A MAN. HE FIGURED IT MUST BE HER FATHER AND PERHAPS THE BOY WAS HER BROTHER. HE PLACE THE PHOTO BACK ON THE BED AND GOT UP. AS HE WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR, HE HEARD THE SOUND OF HITOMI'S MOTHER CALLING THEM FOR BREAKFAST. VAN STARTED TO GO TOWARDS THE KITCHEN, BUT STOPPED WHEN HE HEARD HITOMI COMING FROM WHAT SHE CALLED THE BATHROOM. SHE WAS DRESSED IN A BIG SHIRT AND KHAKI SHORTS. HER HAIR WAS IN A PONYTAIL AND THE AROMA OF ROSES ESCAPED PASS HER. "GOOD MORNING," SHE SAID CLOSING THE DOOR. "UM....GOOD MORNING," HE SAID WITH A SMILE. HITOMI WALKED PASSED HIM AND PROCEEDED TO THE KITCHEN. "SLEEP WELL?" HE ASKED. "I GUESS SO," SHE ANSWERED.  
HITOMI SAT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE EATING HER PANCAKES. SHE ENJOYED HER MOTHER'S PANCAKES SO MUCH. SHE SAVORED EVERY SWEET BITE OF THEM. JUST AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO FINISH THE LAST MORSEL, SHE HEARD THE DOORBELL. VAN SAT DOWN HIS CUP OF ORANGE JUICE AND WATCHED HITOMI'S MOTHER PROCEED TO THE FRONT DOOR. JUST AS HITOMI POPPED THE LAST PIECE INTO HER MOUTH SHE HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE YELL FROM THE HALLWAY. BEFORE SHE COULD SIT HER FORK DOWN, A SQUEAL RANG THROUGH THE ROOM FOLLOWED BY THE AIR BEING SQUEEZED OUT OF HER. "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HITOMI!" CRIED YUKARI. "I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU TOO," SHE SAID GASPING FOR AIR. "YUKARI.....YOU MIGHT WANT TO LET GO. HITOMI'S TURNING KINDA BLUE," LAUGHED AMANO. YUKARI LET GO AND BOTH THE GIRLS STARTED GIGGLING. YUKARI'S GIGGLES FADED AS SHE NOTICED THE BOY SITTING AT THE TABLE. A SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HER FACE. WAS THIS HITOMI'S BOYFRIEND? HE DID LOOK WEIRD IN THOSE CLOTHES....HE HAD TO BE FROM THAT OTHER PLACE......WHAT DID HITOMI CALL IT? OH YEAH..........FANELIA..........UM..........IN GAEA. WOW....SHE AMAZED HERSELF REMEMBERING ALL OF THAT. "SO....WHO'S THIS CUTEY?" SHE ASKED BLUSHING. HITOMI NOTICED THE LOOK AMANO WAS GIVING YUKARI. SHE COULD READ IT CLEAR AS DAY. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" WAS WHAT IT SAID. "OH....THIS IS VAN FANEL......YOU KNOW FROM FANELIA?" SHE SAID WITH A NERVOUS GIGGLE. HITOMI COULD SEE THE SMILE THAT WAS ZOOMING INSIDE OF YUKARI. SHE MUST HAVE KNOWN THAT'S WHO HE WAS. "NICE TO MEET YOU VAN," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. AMANO EXTENDED HIS HAND. "NICE TO MEET YOU VAN," AMANO SAID IN A SARCASTIC TONE. VAN SHOOK HIS HAND, REALIZING HOW MUCH HE REMINDED HIM OF ALLEN. "NICE TO MEET YOU TO," HE SAID WITH A GRIN.   
AMANO HAD LEFT AFTER TALKING TO VAN FOR HOURS. YUKARI REMAINED TO TALK TO HITOMI SOME MORE. SHE WONDERED WHERE HITOMI AND VAN HAD WENT. SHE THOUGHT SHE MIGHT KNOW WHERE THE TWO WERE. IT WAS HITOMI'S FAVORITE HIDING SPOT. SHE STUCK HER HEAD OUT OF HITOMI'S WINDOW AND LOOKED UP AT THE ROOF. SHE COULD SEE THE SHADOW OF TWO PEOPLE. SHE SMILED THINKING ABOUT THEM. SHE WONDERED WHAT THEY WERE DOING. SHE TRIED TO LISTEN TO THEM BUT SHE REALIZED THEY WEREN'T TALKING. WHAT A BUMMER, SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SHE LEANED BACK INTO HITOMI'S BEDROOM AND DECIDED TO GO HELP HITOMI'S MOM.  
HITOMI LAID ON THE ROOF STARING UP AT THE STARS. THE SKY LOOKED BEAUTIFUL THAT NIGHT. SHE WATCHED THE BIRDS FLY OVER THE HORIZON AS THE SUN SLOWLY SET. VAN SAT NEXT TO HER STARING AT THE AIRPLANES THAT FLEW BY. HE THOUGHT THEY WERE AMAZING, LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE HERE. BUILDINGS SEEMED TO REACH THE CLOUDS AND MONSTERS WHICH HITOMI CALLED CARS ROARED AND ZOOMED DOWN THE STREETS. HE THOUGHT THIS WORLD WAS GRAND, EXCEPT FOR ALL THE NOISES. HE HEARD HITOMI'S MOTHER TALKING ABOUT SCHOOL. HITOMI'S MOTHER SAID SINCE SHE WAS HERE SHE HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL. OF COURSE YUKARI HAD TO ADD THAT VAN NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO DURING THE DAY. NOW HE WAS SCHEDULED FOR HIS FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL TOMORROW. HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW HE WAS GOING TO GET THROUGH IT. HITOMI'S MOTHER WENT AND BOUGHT HIM SOME UNIFORMS WHICH HE THOUGHT WERE VERY ODD LOOKING. AS HE THOUGHT ABOUT THE BIG ADVENTURE HE'D HAVE TOMORROW, HITOMI WAS BUSY THINKING ABOUT FANELIA. SHE WONDERED IF FANELIA WAS STILL THERE. WAS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? SHE HOPED EVERYTHING WAS ALRIGHT THERE. IF ANYONE HAD HAPPENED TO ANY OF THEM SHE WOULD NEVER FORGIVE HERSELF.  
VAN LAID BACK ONTO THE ROOF, HIS ELBOWS RUBBING AGAINST THE SANDPAPER LIKE SHINGLES. HE NOTICED THE LOOK ON HITOMI'S FACE. SHE LOOKED AS IF SHE WAS LOST IN HER THOUGHTS AND COULD NEVER FIND HER WAY BACK. "HITOMI," HE SAID SOFTLY. SHE BATTED HER EYELASHES ALMOST AS IF SHE HAD JUST WOKEN UP. SHE LOOKED OVER AT HIM AND SMILED. "YOU'RE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL......GEE.....THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN," SHE LAUGHED. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD AND STARTED LAUGHING. "I CAN SEE ME GETTING IN TROUBLE TOMORROW," HE SAID. HITOMI'S EYES GREW SAD WITH TEARS AS SHE THOUGHT ABOUT THE OTHERS AGAIN. SHE SAT UP LOOKING DOWN AT THE GROUND DOWN BELOW. "WHAT IF THEY'RE NOT ALRIGHT?" SHE WHISPERED TO HERSELF.  
  
  
MILLERNA STOOD OUTSIDE OF THE MEDICAL ROOM. DARK BAGS FORMED AROUND HER SLEEP DEPRIVED EYES. SHE HAD BEEN UP ALL NIGHT CHECKING ON ALLEN. LUCKILY HE HAD MADE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT. THE WOUND WAS DEEP BUT LUCKILY THE BLEEDING STOPPED AND THERE WERE NO INTERNAL INJURIES. PRINCE CHID, DRYDEN, AND CELENA HAD ALL COME AFTER HEARING OF THE EVENTS IN FANELIA. LUCKILY ONLY A FEW HOUSES WERE RUINED AND ONE PART OF THE CASTLE WAS DESTROYED. SHE HOPED VAN AND HITOMI WERE ALRIGHT. SHE KNEW THAT THEY WERE NO LONGER ON GAEA, BUT ON THE MYSTIC MOON. SHE KNEW IN HER HEART THEY WERE BOTH OKAY. YET SHE KNEW THE DRACONIANS WOULD CONTINUE TO HUNT THEM DOWN. AS LONG AS THE PENDANT AND HITOMI WAS STILL ALIVE THEY WOULD CONTINUE THEY'RE HUNT. SHE WAS GLAD DRYDEN WAS HERE. SHE HAD MISSED HIM SO MUCH. HAME'NE HUNG AROUND MERLE WHICH WAS A GOOD THING. SHE KNEW HE WOULD BE SAFE WITH MERLE. SHE KNEW THAT MERLE WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT THEM BOTH TOO. EVERYONE AROUND THE KINGDOM SEEMED TO BE DROWNING IN A SEA OF WORRIES.  
  
AKUMA LAID ON A TABLE HOOKED UP TO MANY DEVICES AND CONTRAPTIONS. HEALERS AND MAGICIANS STOOD AROUND HIM EXAMINING HIM AND THE MACHINES. SHINDA STEPPED UP BEHIND ONE OF THE HEALERS. HE WAS A SHORT, BALD MAN WITH A LONG BEARD AND WORE BLACK ROBES. SHE SMILED AS SHE LOOKED AT HIM. PAIN AND FEAR FILLED HIS PALLID FACE. HE WAS SLOWLY BECOMING WHAT SHE WANTED HIM TO BE. SHE DIDN'T WANT HITOMI ALIVE. WHAT WOULD THE USE BE? SHE JUST NEEDED THE PENDANT, WHICH WOULD AWAKEN THE POWERFUL GUYMELEF. THAT PENDANT NOT ONLY HELD THE POWER OF ATLANTIS BUT HAD ORIGINALLY CAME FROM THE DRAGON OF THE MYST. SHE JUST HOPED THAT THE GIRL WOULD NOT BIND WITH THE BLOOD OF A DRACONIAN.....WHICH SHE KNEW WOULD BE VAN. THE FATE ALTERING MACHINE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN THE PENDANT. THAT GIRL WOULD CHANGE THE FUTURE IN SO MANY WAYS. A PERSON FROM THE MYSTIC MOON AND A DRACONIAN BINDING BLOOD WOULD MEAN BOTH WORLDS WERE IN UNITY AND THEREFORE WOULD BRING ALL THE MEMORIES BACK TO BOTH WORLDS OF WHAT OCCURRED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO. SHE COULDN'T LET THEM REMEMBER. IF THEY DID......THAT MEANT BOTH RACES WOULD COME TOGETHER.....WHICH SHE DID NOT WANT. SHE THOUGHT THE EARTHLINGS WERE LOWER THAN DIRT.......LOWER THAN EVEN THE CAT PEOPLE. SHE HAD TO KEEP IT FROM HAPPENING.  
  
HITOMI HAD JUST AWAKEN FROM HER UNEXPECTED NAP. IT HAD BEEN MORE THAN A NAP. IT WAS THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. SHE WAS LYING ON HER BED AND HEARD VAN'S SNORING FROM THE MATTRESS BELOW. HE MUST HAVE PUT HER IN THE BED. SHE SAT UP AND RUBBED HER EYE LIDS. SHE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW SHE FELL ASLEEP LIKE THAT. SHE SLOWLY SLIPPED OUT OF THE BED AND SNUCK OUT OF THE ROOM. SHE SMILED AS SHE HEARD A LOUD SNORE COME FROM VAN AS SHE SHUT THE DOOR. SHE TIPTOED DOWNSTAIRS AND WENT INTO THE KITCHEN. SHE GRABBED A GLASS FROM THE CABINET AND FILLED IT HALF FULL OF WATER. SHE TOOK A COUPLE OF SIPS AND SAT THE GLASS DOWN ON THE COUNTER. SHE STRETCHED HER STIFF MUSCLES AND DECIDED SHE NEEDED SOME FRESH AIR. SHE SLID THE BACKDOOR OPEN AND WALKED OUT ONTO THE BACK PORCH. SHE COULD HEAR THE MUSIC OF THE CRICKETS AS SHE SAT DOWN ON THE TOP STEP. SHE FELT SO WEIRD.......WHY DID SHE DECIDE TO COME OUT HERE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING? SHE SHRUGGED HER SHOULDERS AND LOOKED DOWN AT THE GRASS. A CRICKET HOPPED AROUND IN FRONT OF HER. SHE SMILED AS SHE WATCHED IT. AS SHE LOOKED SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW A SHADOW APPEAR OVER HER. SHE LOOKED UP TO SEE NO ONE. THAT WAS STRANGE, SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. SHE WALKED BACK INTO THE HOUSE AND CLOSED THE DOOR. SHE DECIDED TO HEAD BACK TO BED. AS SHE WENT UP SHE HAD NO IDEA THAT A FIGURE WAS WATCHING HER EVERY MOVE OUTSIDE.   
  
VAN WALKED NEXT TO HITOMI AS THEY HEADED FOR SCHOOL. HE WAS A LITTLE NERVOUS SEEING AS HE DIDN'T KNOW ANYBODY JUST AS ANY NEW KID WOULD FEEL. YET HE KNEW HE WAS NOT ONE OF YOUR AVERAGE NEW KIDS. HITOMI FEARED THE SAME THING. SHE FOUND OUT THAT HE WOULD BE IN ALL OF HER CLASSES WHICH MADE HER HAPPY. SHE HAD TO MAKE SURE NOTHING WENT WRONG. IT WAS KIND OF WEIRD WATCHING VAN WALK IN THAT UNIFORM. IT WAS SO BIZARRE. HE SEEMED LIKE ONE OF YOUR AVERAGE TEENAGERS. SHE ALSO INFORMED HIM THAT SHE HAD A RACE TOMORROW AND HE JUST HAD TO COME TO IT. HE AGREED BUT DIDN'T KNOW WHY SHE WANTED HIM TO COME SO BAD. THEY SOON ARRIVED AT THE SCHOOL...A NERVOUS SMILE SPREADING ACROSS HIS FACE. HITOMI HEADED TOWARDS THE DOOR, VAN SLOWLY FOLLOWING. SHE WALKED UP THE STEPS TOWARDS THE SENIOR HOMEROOM, LOOKING BACK A FEW TIMES TO MAKE SURE VAN WAS STILL WITH HER. AS SHE WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR OF ROOM 203, MR. KIRAI STOPPED HER. "MS. KANZAKI.....WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS?" HE ASKED. HITOMI REACHED BEHIND HER FOR VAN'S ARM AND PUSHED HIM IN FRONT OF HER. "I.......WAS SICK.....BUT NOW I'M BETTER AND SHOWING OUR NEW STUDENT VAN AROUND THE SCHOOL," SHE SAID. MR. KIRAI LOOKED AT VAN WITH INQUISITIVE EYES. "WHAT IS YOUR LAST NAME YOUNG MAN?" HE ASKED. VAN LOOKED AT HIM AND GAVE A FRIGHTENED SMILE. "UM VAN FANEL," HE ANSWERED. HITOMI WONDERED IF HE SHOULD HAVE REALLY GIVEN HIS LAST NAME. "I SEE......SO YOU ARE THE NEW GUY HUH?......WELL......WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE AKA HELL," HE SAID SARCASTICALLY. VAN COULD SEE THIS WAS A VERY PLEASANT MAN.   
THE LATE BELL RANG JUST AS YUKARI AND A FEW OTHER GIRLS MADE IT THROUGH THE DOOR. MR. KIRAI DID HIS USUAL SCOLDING THE LATE KIDS TO DEATH AND GIVING THEM AN EARACHE. YUKARI SLUMPED DOWN IN THE DESK NEXT TO HITOMI. SHE LOOKED OVER TO SEE VAN ON THE OTHER SIDE. "HEY VAN........HOW YA LIKING THE SCHOOL SO FAR?" SHE ASKED. VAN LOOKED AT HER AND GAVE HER A CERTAIN LOOK. HER QUESTIONED WAS ANSWERED. HE WAS TERRIFIED OF THIS SCHOOL. SHE GLANCED OVER AT THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS WHO WERE USUALLY SPITTING THE SPITBALLS AS MR. KIRAI TOOK ROLL. THIS MORNING THEY WERE TOO BUSY TALKING AND POINTING AT VAN. IT WAS IN A GOOD WAY THOUGH........THEY WERE NO LAUGHING. ONE OF THE PLAYERS STOOD UP AND WALKED OVER TO VAN. "YOU MUST BE THE NEW GUY......I'M TAI MIZUKI," HE SAID EXTENDING A HAND. VAN SHOOK AND NODDED. "I'M VAN FANEL," HE SAID. THE GUY LOOKED AT HIM AND SMILED. "FANEL HUH???? THAT'S A STRANGE NAME. YOU'RE NOT FROM JAPAN ARE YOU?" HE ASKED CURIOUSLY. HITOMI FELT A LUMP IN HER THROAT. "NO......I'M FROM.....UH.......AMERICA," HE SAID. HITOMI FELT A SIGH OF RELIEF ESCAPE FROM HER SHAKING LIPS. TAI NODDED AND LOOKED OVER AT HITOMI. "NICE TO SEE YOU'RE BACK KANZAKI," HE SAID. VAN WONDERED WHY THE BOY WOULD CALL HER BY HER LAST NAME. AS TAI WENT BACK TO HIS DESK VAN LEANED TOWARDS HER. "WHY DID HE CALL YOU BY YOUR LAST NAME?" HE ASKED. HITOMI SMILED AND SHOOK HER HEAD. "HE CALLS EVERYONE BY THERE LAST NAME. HIS FATHER IS THE COACH OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM SO HE IS USE TO CALLING PEOPLE BY THEIR LAST NAMES," SHE SAID. VAN NODDED BUT THEN STARTED TO SHIVER IN FEAR AS HE HEARD THE BELL RING. HE KNEW IT WAS TIME FOR HIS FIRST CLASS.  
  
HITOMI'S MOTHER SAT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE FILLING OUT BILLS. SHE WISHED HITOMI'S FATHER WOULD GET BACK SOON. SHE HAD TALKED TO HIM FROM HIS PLANE EARLIER THAT MORNING AND TOLD HIM EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED SO FAR. OF COURSE HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY AT FIRST BUT THEN HE UNDERSTOOD. HE WAS ARRIVING THAT NIGHT AND HITOMI'S MOTHER COULD NOT WAIT TO TELL HITOMI. SHE KNEW HITOMI WOULD BE EXCITED. SHE HOPED EVERYTHING WAS GOING WELL AT SCHOOL. SHE ALSO HOPED VAN WASN'T HAVING A HARD TIME. SHE REALLY LIKED VAN AND SHE KNEW HITOMI LOVED HIM TOO. SHE COULD SEE IT IN HITOMI'S EYES. HER DAUGHTER WAS GROWING UP SO FAST. HER TRAIN OF THOUGHT WAS SUDDENLY BROKEN AS SHE HEARD A STRANGE SOUND COME FROM UPSTAIRS. SHE SAT HER PEN DOWN ON THE TABLE AND SLOWLY CREPT UP THE STAIRS AND WITH A STEADY HAND OPENED THE DOOR. SHE GLANCED IN TO SEE HITOMI'S WINDOW WAS OPEN. SHE WALKED IN AND LOOKED AROUND. THERE WAS NO ONE THERE. SHE STROLLED OVER TO THE WINDOW AND SHUT IT. SHE TURNED BACK TOWARDS THE DOOR AND WENT TO LEAVE WHEN SOMETHING CAUGHT HER EYE. ON THE FLOOR WAS A SMALL SPOT OF FRESH BLOOD. SHE KNEELED DOWN AND BRUSHED HER FINGER ACROSS. SHE LOOKED AT HER FINGER HORRIFIED. IT WAS BLOOD. SHE WONDERED WHERE IT HAD COME FROM. SHE GOT BACK TO HER FEET, ONLY TO FEEL A BLOW TO THE BACK OF HER HEAD. SHE HIT THE GROUND, BLACKING OUT BEFORE SHE HAD A CHANCE TO SEE HER ATTACKER. HAWKONIA SMILED AS SHE LOOKED DOWN AT THE WOMAN AND KICKED HER TO THE SIDE. "NOW......TO LOOK FOR THAT DAMN PENDANT," SHE SAID TO HERSELF.   
  
  
IT WAS NOW THE LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY. HITOMI AND VAN SAT UNDERNEATH A LARGE OAK TREE WAITING FOR THEIR TURN ON THE TRACK. HITOMI WAS DRESSED IN SHORTS AND A WHITE SLEEVELESS SHIRT. VAN WAS IN A MUSCLE SHIRT AND JOGGING PANTS. THESE WERE OF COURSE BOUGHT BY HITOMI'S MOTHER. HE FELT SO STRANGE IN THESE CLOTHES. VAN LEANED BACK AND SIGHED AS HE WATCHED GIRLS PASS BY HIM AND HITOMI. THEY KEPT LOOKING AT HIM AND SMILING. HE FIGURED THEY THOUGHT HE WAS VERY INTERESTING OR SOMETHING. AS HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF THE COACH CALLED HIS NAME. "FANEL......UP HERE," HE YELLED. VAN GOT UP AND RAN OVER TO THE COACH. THE COACH POINTED AT THE TRACK AND SMILED. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR SPEED IS," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. VAN WALKED OVER THE WHITE LINE AND POSITIONED HIMSELF. HE HAD WATCHED THE OTHER STUDENTS CAREFULLY MAKING SURE HE KNEW WHAT TO DO. THE WHISTLE BLEW AND HE TOOK OFF. HITOMI WATCHED HIM SMILING AS HE ZOOMED DOWN THE TRACK. HE WENT AROUND THE TRACK LIKE A CAT BEING CHASED BY A DOG. HE FINALLY MADE IT BACK TO THE COACH NEARLY TRIPPING AS HE CROSSED THE LINE. THE COACH LOOKED AT THE WATCH AND NODDED. "NOT BAD FANEL......NOT BAD AT ALL," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. VAN GROANED AS HE WENT BACK TO THE TREE. HE WAS TIRED. THE TRACK WAS HUGE. HITOMI LAUGHED AS HE SLAMMED HIMSELF ON THE GROUND. "HOW DO YOU MAKE IT AROUND THAT TRACK?" HE ASKED. "THE SAME WAY YOU DID," SHE SAID GIGGLING. HER GIGGLES FADED AS SHE HAD A BLANKET OF SORROW RUSH THROUGH HER. WHAT WAS WRONG? WHAT WAS EXACTLY HAPPENING? SHE HAD THIS AWFUL FEELING THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG BUT WHAT WAS IT? THEN SHE SAW AN IMAGE OF HER MOTHER COVERED WITH BLOOD IN HER MIND.   
SHE LEAPED UP AND STARTED RUNNING OUT OF THE FIELD. THE COACH WAS YELLING AT HER TO COME BACK BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN. VAN WENT AFTER HER, WONDERING WHAT WAS WRONG. HE KEPT YELLING HER NAME YET IT WAS NO USE. HE COULD SEE FROM WHERE SHE WAS HEADING THAT SHE WAS GOING TO HER HOUSE. HE CONTINUED TO FOLLOW UNTIL THEY WERE IN HER FRONT YARD. SHE RUSHED IN AND WENT SEARCHING AROUND THE HOUSE. "MOM!" SHE YELLED. THERE WAS NO ANSWER. VAN GRABBED HER BY THE SHOULDERS. "HITOMI WHAT IS WRONG?" HE ASKED. "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY MOM.......I CAN FEEL IT," SHE SAID SADLY. SHE JERKED HERSELF AWAY FROM HIM AND HEADED UP THE STAIRS. HER BODY FROZE AS SHE SAW A SHADOW LAY ON THE TOP STEP. THE SHADOW CAME FROM HER ROOM........ON THE FLOOR. SHE LOOKED TO SEE HER MOTHER LYING UNCONSCIOUS ON THE GROUND. SHE RUSHED OVER TO HER AND STARTED SHAKING HER. "MOM!" SHE YELLED FRIGHTENED. SHE SHOOK HER MOTHER FIERCELY. TEARS OF JOY ROLLED DOWN HER FACE AS HER MOM SLOWLY MOANED. SHE OPENED HER EYES AND LOOKED UP AT HITOMI. "WHAT HAPPENED MOM?" SHE ASKED. "I..........DON'T REMEMBER HITOMI," SHE SAID. HER MOTHER PUT HER HAND OVER THE BACK OF HER HEAD. "WAIT.........I WAS DOWN STAIRS AND HEARD A SOUND COME FROM IN HERE......THEN SOMEONE HIT ME WHEN I CAME IN HERE TO SHUT THE WINDOW," SHE SAID WITH A GROAN. HITOMI'S BODY FROZE AND HER EYES DILATED AS A VISION PLAYED IN HER MIND. SHE SAW HER MOTHER AND THEN HAWKONIA. SHE WAS LOOKING FOR THE PENDANT AGAIN. HITOMI KNEW SHE WOULD COME LOOKING AGAIN AND NEXT TIME SHE WOULDN'T BE SO NICE.   
OKAY.....THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2. KINDA SHORT AND WEIRD. OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL.....THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUT UP PROBABLY IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, PERHAPS WEEKS DUE TO THE FACT THIS FANFIC HAS TAKEN CAREFUL PLANNING. SO FAR THIS FIC HAS TAKEN AT LEAST A YEAR TO WRITE AND THAT WAS JUST CHAPTER 1. IT TOOK THAT LONG TO PLAN OUT EACH EVENT AND TO REWRITE IT FROM IT'S ORIGINAL STORYLINE WHICH AT CHAPTER 2 TOOK UP AN ESTIMATED 69 PAGES. WELL GOTTA GO. GOTTA COMMENT? GO AHEAD AND ANY QUESTIONS? DON'T HESITATE TO ASK. ^_^ 


	3. Blood and Tears

CHAPTER 3: BLOOD AND TEARS  
  
HITOMI WAS PUTTING UP THE FIRST AID KIT. BOTH VAN AND HERSELF HAD TO HELP HER MOTHER. SHE HOPED THAT HAWKONIA WAS NOT AROUND RIGHT NOW. AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS HAD PASSED SHE STARTED TELLING HER MOTHER ABOUT VAN'S FIRST DAY AS AN AVERAGE HIGH SCHOOLER. SHE TOLD HER ABOUT THE SCIENCE LAB BEING SMOKED OUT, WHICH CAUSED HER MOTHER TO LAUGH TILL IT HURT. VAN DIDN'T FIND IT AMUSING FOR THE FACT HE GOT YELLED AT. YET IT SEEMED ALL THE STUDENTS LIKED HIM. HITOMI TOLD HER MOTHER THAT SHE HAD TO LEAVE DURING GYM CLASS WHICH HER MOTHER WAS NOT REAL HAPPY ABOUT YET SHE WAS GRATEFUL SHE HAD COME. IT WOULD ONLY BE ANOTHER HOUR BEFORE HITOMI'S FATHER AND BROTHER WOULD ARRIVE. SHE HAD NOT TOLD HITOMI YET, BUT FOR SOME REASON SHE DIDN'T WANT TO. SHE GUESSED IT WAS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO SURPRISE HER. HITOMI LOVED HER LITTLE BROTHER VERY MUCH. SHE WAS VERY PROTECTIVE OF HIM AND NEVER TREATED HIM MEAN. HER MOTHER KNEW THAT TETSU WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE HIS SISTER BACK HOME.....AND PERHAPS HE WOULD BE EXCITED IN MEETING THE NEW STRANGER AT THEY'RE HOME.   
VAN WAS SITTING ON THE FLOOR IN THE LIVING ROOM, READING HIS CHEMISTRY BOOK. HE FIGURED READING UP WAS A GOOD IDEA. HE DIDN'T QUITE UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE ISOTOPE THING. WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS? HIS TEACHER KEPT TALKING ABOUT THIS STUFF AND YET HE WAS CLUELESS. HE ALSO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE......WHAT DO YOU CALL IT???????? OH YEAH........MATH THING........HOW COULD ANYONE UNDERSTAND Y-INTERCEPTS AND SLOPES? WHAT IN THE HECK WERE THOSE THINGS? HE WAS SO CONFUSED. THAT'S ALL HE THOUGHT ABOUT. HE DECIDED HE NEEDED A BREAK FROM THE BOOK. HE SAT IT DOWN LEANING HIS HEAD BACK AGAINST THE WALL. HE SIGHED AND CLOSED HIS EYES. HE WAS CONFUSED BY EVERYTHING. NOTHING MADE SENSE ANYMORE. WHY WERE THEY HERE? WHY DID SHINDA WANT THE PENDANT SO BAD? HOW COULD THEY'RE STILL BE DRACONIANS ALIVE? HE WANTED TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL BUT HE COULDN'T. HIS BOOK BREAK WAS INTERRUPTED BY THE SOUND OF A LOUD SQUEAKY VOICE AT THE FRONT DOOR. HE OPENED HIS EYES TO SEE A SMALL BOY AND MAN STANDING IN THE DOORWAY. THE BOY LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HITOMI, WITH THE SHORT HAIRCUT SHE USE TO HAVE BUT HE HAD BLUE GEMS. HE LOOKED TO ONLY BE ABOUT 5 OR 6 YEARS OLD. HER FATHER WAS PROBABLY IN HIS LATE THIRTIES AND WAS A VERY SCRAWNY MAN. HIS GLASSES WERE VERY LARGE AND HE HAD RAVEN HAIR JUST LIKE VAN'S. HE LOOKED LIKE A VERY NICE PERSON.  
THE YOUNG BOY WENT THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE CALLING OUT HITOMI'S NAME. HE DESPERATELY WANTED TO SEE HIS SISTER. HE HAD MISSED HER SO VERY MUCH. HE RAN INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND STOPPED WHEN HE SAW VAN. THE BOY LOOKED AT HIM CURIOUSLY AND SCRATCHED HIS HEAD. "YOU MUST BE VAN," SHE SAID ANGELICALLY. HIS VOICE SOUNDED JUST LIKE PRINCEE HAME'NE'S. "YES I AM......YOU MUST BE HITOMI'S LITTLE BROTHER TETSU," VAN SAID WITH A SMILE. THE BOY NODDED AND LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM AGAIN. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE HITOMI IS?" HE ASKED. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD. "I'M NOT SURE.......SHE'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE," HE SAID. THE BOY NODDED AND CONTINUED TO LOOK FOR HER. VAN DECIDED TO HELP HIM OUT. HE GOT UP STRETCHING HIS ARMS AND YAWNING. THEY BOTH HEADED UP THE STAIRS TOWARDS HITOMI'S ROOM. VAN KNOCKED ON THE DOOR.   
  
MILLERNA SAT IN THE MEDICAL ROOM WITH ALLEN. THE HEALERS SAID IT WOULD BE DAYS UNTIL HE WOULD FULLY RECOVER FROM HIS INJURIES. HE WAS AWAKE NOW, LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW AT THE MYSTIC MOON. HE HOPED VAN AND HITOMI WERE OKAY. HE KNEW THEY WERE BACK THERE….HE JUST KNEW IT. MILLERNA INSISTED ON STAYING WITH HIM THE WHOLE TIME, OF COURSE DRYDEN DID NOT LIKE SUCH AN IDEA AS THIS. HE AGREED AND LET MILLERNA REMIAN WITH ALLEN. HAME'NE CONTINUED TO STAY WITH MERLE WHO WAS IN A PANIC OVER VAN AND HITOMI. VAN WAS A LIKE A BROTHER TO HER. SHE COULDN'T LOSE HIM NOW. SHE WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW. SHE HOPED HITOMI AND VAN WOULD STOP THE DRACONIANS, ESPECIALLY SHINDA.   
  
  
HITOMI WAS SITTING ON HER BED, READING HER ENGLISH BOOK. SHE COULD HARDLY UNDERSTAND ANYTHING SINCE SHE WAS TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT HAWKONIA. SHE WANTED HER DEAD……NOT IT WAS NOT HAWKONIA….IT WAS SHINDA. SHINDA WANTED HER GONE AND THE PENDANT IN HER POSSESSIONS. SHE WOULD NEVER TELL HER WHERE THE PENDANT WAS…..ESPECIALLY SINCE VAN HAD IT. WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE WOULD DO TO THE YOUNG ANGEL OR RAVEN HAIR. SHE CONTINUED TO READ UNTIL SHE HEARD A FAMILIAR VOICE CALLING FROM OUTSIDE THE DOOR. COULD IT BE POSSIBLE? NO……HE COULDN'T BE HERE. SHE SAT THE BOOK DOWN ON THE TABLE AND LOOKED UP AT THE DOOR. HE FLEW OPEN, A LITTLE BOY STANDING THERE WITH A SMILE THAT COULD BRIGHTEN THE DARKEST ROOM ON HIS FACE. "HITOMI!" HE YELLED HAPPILY. "TETSU," SHE SAID HAPPILY. THE BOY WENT RUNNING AND DOVE ONTO HIS BIG SISTER. HITOMI FLIPPED BACK ON THE BED, HITTING HER HEAD AGAINST HER ENGLISH BOOK. "I MISSED YOU HITOMI," HE SAID WITH A GRIN. HITOMI STARTED TO CHOKE SINCE HE WAS CUTTING OFF HER OXYGEN SUPPLY. "I MISSED YOU TOO TETSU, BUT COULD YOU PLEASE LET GO…..I'M GOING TO TURN BLUE IN A MINUTE." THE BOY NODDED AND LET GO OF HER. VAN WATCHED FROM THE HALLWAY LAUGHING TO HIMSELF. IT WAS GREAT TO SEE HER HAPPY FOR ONCE.   
EVERYONE SAT IN THE KITCHEN, INCLUDING VAN EATING DAUGHTER. THEY HAD JUST FINISHED DINNER, SO THEY BEGAN THEIR CONVERSATION OF THE TRIP TO CALIFORNIA. HITOMI'S FATHER TOLD HOW HE SAW ALL THESE AMAZING THINGS AND SUCH. TETSU WAS FUNNY WITH HIS EXPLANATION OF WHAT HE SAW. VAN THOUGHT IT KIND OF REMINDED HIM OF HIS THOUGHTS WHEN HE FIRST ARRIVED ON EARTH. VAN HARDLY TOOK PART IN THE CONVERSATION ONLY BECAUSE HE FELT THIS WAS MORE OF A FAMILY TIME. HE SLOWLY GOT UP FROM THE TABLE AND WALKED OUT ON THE BACK PORCH. HITOMI NOTICED HOW DISTRAUGHT AND LONELY HE SEEMED. SHE DECIDED SHE WOULD JOIN HIM. SHE EXCUSED HERSELF FROM THE TABLE AND FOLLOWED HIM OUT. HE WAS SITTING ON THE GRASS STARING AT A SMALL LADYBUG. SHE SAT DOWN NEXT TO HIM, NOTICING THE RED AND BLACK BUG. "THIS IS A STRANGE CREATURE," HE SAID. HITOMI LAID HER HAND ON THE GROUND, ALLOWING THE LADYBUG TO CLIMB INTO HER PALM. "YES…..YET THEY ARE QUITE BEAUTIFUL," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. THE LADYBUG OPENED ITS WINGS AND FLEW UP INTO THE DARK SKY. VAN LAID BACK AGAINST THE GRASS AND SIGHED. "I WANT TO GO BACK……I WANT TO MAKE SURE MY PEOPLE ARE ALRIGHT," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HITOMI NODDED…..SHE WANTED TO GO BACK TOO. "I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN VAN…..I'M JUST AFRAID OF WHAT WE WILL FIND WHEN WE GO BACK," SHE SAID SADLY. HE ALSO FELT THE SAME WAY. HE WISHED THE PILLAR OF LIGHT WOULD SHOOT DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS AND SWEEP THEM BOTH BACK TO GAEA.   
  
HAWKONIA STOOD ON THE ROOF, STARING DOWN AT THE TWO TEENAGERS. AN EVIL SMILE SPREAD ACROSS HER PALLID FACE. SHE COULD JUST TASTE THE BLOOD OF THE GIRL. HER EYES WERE FILLED WITH SO MUCH HATE. WHY SHE WAS FILLED WITH IT NO ONE KNEW. IT WAS ON A MORE PERSONAL NOTE THAT SHE WANTED HITOMI DEAD. SHE CAUSED THE DEATH OF SOMEONE CLOSE TO HER. SHE WANTED THE GIRL TO DIE AS MUCH AS SHINDA DID. THIS WHOLE THING WAS USELESS. SHINDA MADE AKUMA TRY TO KILL HITOMI, THE SHE MADE HAWKON KEEP HER ALIVE, AND NOW SHE WANTED HER TO KILL HER. WAS LORD SHINDA GOING CRAZY? EVEN IF SHE WAS SHE KNEW SHE MUST ABIDE BY HER RULES NO MATTER WHAT. SHE CONTINUED TO STARE, WAITING FOR THE PERFECT MOMENT TO STRIKE. SHE WANTED THE GIRL ALONE. SHE CONTINUED TO WATCH HER LIKE A HAWK UNTIL VAN LEFT HER. SHE KNEW SHE COULD STRIKE WITHOUT ANY PROBLEMS NOW. AS SOON AS SHE HEARD THE GLASS DOOR SHUT, SHE POSITIONED HERSELF TO STRIKE.   
HITOMI SAT QUIETLY, WATCHING THE STARS GLISTEN IN THE SKY. VAN HAD GONE INSIDE TO TAKE A SHOWER. SHE WANTED TO TELL HIM HOW SHE FELT SO BADLY. YET SOMETHING STILL KEPT HER FROM DOING SO. AS SHE STARTED TO GET UP FROM THE GROUND, SHE HEARD A STRANGE SOUND COME FROM ABOVE. SHE LOOKED UP, FEAR TAKING OVER HER FRAGILE BODY. SWEEPING DOWN FROM THE SKY WAS HAWKONIA. SHE HAD THE FACE OF THE DEVIL. HITOMI STARTED TO RUN FOR THE DOOR, BUT WAS INSTEAD KNOCKED RIGHT THROUGH IT. THE FORCE OF THE PUSH WAS SO GREAT, IT SENT HER CRASHING INTO THE WALL. BLOOD TRICKLED DOWN HER FOREHEAD, LANDING ON THE ALREADY RED SHIRT THAT WAS DRENCHED IN BLOOD. HAWKONIA SLOWLY STEPPED THROUGH THE GLASS AND GRABBED THE GIRL BY THE NECK, LIFTING HER INTO THE AIR. SHE PUNCHED THE GIRL IN THE FACE AND THREW HER INTO THE WALL ONCE MORE. SHE WAS ABOUT TO KICK THE GIRL WHEN SHE SAW VAN RUN IN FROM THE HALLWAY. HE STOPPED AS HE NOTICED THE BROKEN GLASS AND HITOMI'S BLEEDING BODY ON THE GROUND. "HITOMI!" HE YELLED IN FEAR. HE STARTED TO RUN TO HER BUT WAS PUSHED BACK BY HAWKONIA. "DON'T BOTHER ME BOY!" SHE SCREECHED. HITOMI'S MOTHER AND LITTLE BROTHER CAME RUNNING INTO THE ROOM. HITOMI'S MOTHER STARTED TO CRY LOOKING AT THE SCENE.   
HAWKONIA GRABBED THE GIRL BY THE HAIR, SLOWLY PULLING HER UP. HITOMI'S FACE BECAME COVERED IN PAIN AS HER HAIR STARTED TO RIP FROM HER HEAD. SHE PULLED THE GIRL UP INTO THE AIR, MAKING THE GIRL'S SHAKING GEMS STARE INTO THE DEMON'S. "YOU'RE DEATH SHALL BRING SUCH JOY TO MY HEART," SHE SAID WITH AN EVIL SMILE. HITOMI SPIT IN HER FACE. "WHAT HEART?" HE SAID ANGRILY. THE DRACONIAN HISSED ANGRILY AND TOSSED THE GIRL THROUGH THE OTHER GLASS DOOR. SHE FLEW OUT, READY TO SLASH THE GIRL TO BITS. HITOMI'S MOTHER LEFT TETSU IN THE HOUSE, FOLLOWING THE RAVEN HAIRED BOY OUT. THEY STOPPED AS THEY ENTERED THE YARD. HITOMI WAS TRYING TO MOVE BUT COULDN'T. HER BODY FELT LIKE IT WAS BROKEN. SHE HAD NO ENERGY WHATSOEVER. HAWKONIA SLIPPED OUT A DAGGER FROM IT'S SCABBARD AND HELD IT IN FRONT OF HITOMI. "I WILL FULFILL NOT ONLY MY MASTER'S WISH, BUT MY BROTHER'S," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. HITOMI LOOKED AT THE GIRL CONFUSED. "YOUR BROTHER?" SHE ASKED. HAWKONIA SMILED AND LEANED OVER THE GIRL'S EAR. HER FIERY BREATH BRUSHED AGAINST HITOMI'S STINGING EARS. "MY BROTHER.......DILANDAU," SHE SAID. HITOMI FELT HER BODY TWINGE AS SHE HEARD THAT REVOLTING NAME. HOW COULD DILANDAU BE HER BROTHER? WAS HE NOT CELENA? HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE?  
"DILANDAU WAS A REAL PERSON.......HE STILL IS....," SHE SAID. HITOMI HAD A CERTAIN FEELING SPREAD THROUGHOUT HER BODY. "HOW CAN IT BE?" SHE ASKED. HAWKONIA JUST KEPT SMILING AS SHE TALKED. "THREE OF US WERE BORN INTO THE WORLD......A WORLD THAT WAS LONGING FOR OUR PRESENCE. MY FATHER HAD EXPERIENCED MANY THINGS THROUGH HIS LIFE....YET IT SEEMED THE BIRTH OF HIS THREE DEMONS WAS FAR MORE THAN HE COULD HANDLE. HE SENT US AWAY.....TO LIVE WITH HIS ESTRANGED WIFE....WHOM WHO COULD CARE LESS FOR US. SHE MAY HAD BIRTHED US INTO THE WORLD YET SHE CARED NOTHING FOR OUR SOULS OR WELL BEING. SHE TRAINED US AS IF WE WERE TO BE SOLDIERS MORE THAN HER OFFSPRING. MY BROTHER THE FIERCE AND BLOOD THIRSTY MAN THAT HE WAS....WANTED NOTHING MORE THAN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE MYSTIC MOON WHICH HUNG IN THE SKY. OUR FATHER HAD TOLD US MANY STORIES OF THE PLACE....CAUSING MY BROTHER TO WANT THE DEMISE OF THE PLANET MORE THAN HIS OWN LIFE. HE DIED IN THE PROCESS....SENDING MY BROTHER STRAIGHT TO MY FATHER...SEEKING HIS HELP. MY FATHER GLADLY SAID HE WOULD HELP MY BROTHER WITH HIS PLANS. HIS PLANS WERE TO HELP BUILD A GREAT EMPIRE....WHICH WOULD NOT ONLY CONTROL ALL OF GAEA......BUT THE MYSTIC MOON. MY FATHER BUILT THE EMPIRE OF ZAIBACH AND IN THE PROCESS BUILT THE NEW DILANDAU YOU ALL CAME TO KNOW FOR A SHORT TIME. MY FATHER ORDERED THE MAGICIANS TO CREATE A BEING IN THE LIKENESS OF MY OWN BROTHER. THEY THOUGHT CELENA SCHEZAR WAS THE PERFECT SPECIMEN TO USE. MY FATHER DID THIS SO THAT MY BROTHER COULD PLAN OUT OUR BIGGEST PLAN. HE WAS TO FIND THE GRAND GUYMELEF.......THE GOD OF DEATH....... UNFORTUNATELY SHINDA DECIDED THAT SHE DID NOT WANT MY BROTHER LOOKING FOR THE GUYMELEF, SO SHE LOCKED HIM IN ONE OF THE QUARTERS IN HER CASTLE. SHE WANTED EVERYTHING TO HERSELF. SHE DOES NOT CARE FOR ANY OF US.....AND SHE NEVER WILL. THE ONE THING I CARE ABOUT AS WELL AS DILANDAU IS THE DEATH OF THE WOMAN WHO SENT OUR FATHER TO HIS OWN DEMISE. THAT WOMAN WOULD BE YOU," SHE SAID.   
HITOMI SLOWLY BACKED AGAINST A TREE AND CLUTCHED THE GRASS FRIGHTENED. "MY BROTHER STILL REMAINS IN THOSE QUARTERS....SLOWLY DEVISING HIS PLANS. HE ASKED ME TO KILL THE GIRL WHO DESTROYED OUR FATHER.....TRUTHFULLY I COULD CARE LESS FOR THE MAN....YET JUST KNOWING HE DIED FROM SUCH INJUSTICE MAKES ME WANT TO KILL YOU.....WHICH I WILL DO," SHE SAID GRABBING THE GIRL BY THE COLLAR OF HER SHIRT. SHE PULLED HER UP ONTO HER FEET. "HOW COULD DILANDAU BE YOUR BROTHER? WOULDN'T HE HAVE TO BE A DRACONIAN?" ASKED HITOMI WEAKLY. HAWKONIA STARTED NODDING, LAUGHING TO HERSELF. "YES.....MY MOTHER.....MY FATHER...ALL OF US WERE DRACONIANS. WHEN DORNKIRK TESTED ON CELENA HE DID NOT ALLOW HER TO HAVE THE DRACONIAN TRAITS. HE FELT IT WAS BEST NOT TO," SHE SAID. HITOMI GRABBED THE WOMAN'S LEAD FINGERS AND TRIED TO PULL THEM AWAY FROM HER NECK. THE WOMAN MERELY THREW HER ON THE GROUND AND STARTED LAUGHING PSYCHOTICALLY. "LET'S MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING.....LET'S HAVE A LITTLE CHASE. I JUST KNOW I'LL WIN," SHE SAID. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" YELLED VAN ANGRILY. SHE TURNED AROUND AND SHOOK HER HEAD. "NOT THIS TIME BIRD BOY," SHE HISSED. A BLINKING RED LIGHT APPEARED IN HER EYES JUST AS THE GROUND BEGAN TO SHAKE UNDER VAN. LARGE ROPE LIKE WEEDS WRAPPED AROUND HIM, PINNING HIM AGAINST THE PORCH.   
HAWKONIA TURNED BACK AROUND TO SEE THAT HITOMI HAD ALREADY RAN AWAY. "WHERE DID SHE GO?" SHE YELLED ANGRILY. SHE FLEW UP INTO THE AIR AND FLEW OVER THE HOUSE. SHE NOW SAW HITOMI DRAGGING HERSELF TOWARDS A WOODED AREA. "HHMM.......THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY EASY," SHE SAID TO HERSELF. SHE DOVE DOWN, AIMING HERSELF TOWARDS HITOMI LIKE A BULLET. JUST AS SHE WAS ABOUT TO HIT THE GIRL, A GREY CLOUD ENGULFED HER MIND. SHE COULD NOW SEE HER BROTHER'S FAST AMIDST THE DARKNESS. HE WAS CALLING FOR HER....BUT WHY? DID SHE DO SOMETHING WRONG? WHY DID HE WANT HER NOW?   
  
A TALL, DARK FIGURE SAT IN A ROOM GLARING AT THE CEILING. A SMALL HINT OF SUNLIGHT HIT THEIR PALLID FACE AND STRANDS OF SILVER HAIR COVERED THEIR DEJECTED GEMS. IT WAS A MAN WHO LOOKED TO BE IN HIS EARLY TWENTIES. HE'S AURA WAS VERY DIM, HIS PRESENCE ALMOST DEAD LIKE. HE KEPT STARING, CHANTING WORDS INTO THE BLACK AIR. IT WAS MORE THAN CHANTING, HE WAS GIVING ORDERS. HE WAS COMMUNICATING WITH THE ONE PERSON WHO UNDERSTOOD HIM AND FELT THE SAME AS HE DID. SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THIS TASK. HE TRUSTED HER LIKE NO OTHER, HIS SISTER THE GRAND WOMAN SHE WAS. HE COULD SEE THROUGH HER EYES, SEEING THE TERROR IN PAIN IN THE FACE OF THE WOMAN FROM THE MYSTIC MOON. HE COULD JUST TASTE HER BLOOD ON THE EDGE OF HIS TONGUE. HE WAS ABOUT TO MAKE HAWKONIA SLICE THE GIRL'S THROAT WHEN HE SAW A VISION PLAY IN HIS MIND.   
  
A WOMAN SITS ON A HILL, SMILING DOWN AT A RUNNING LITTLE GIRL. SHE LOOKS NO MORE THAN TWO YEARS OLD AND HAS THE EYES OF HER MOTHER AND THE HAIR OF HER FATHER. SHE IS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL, PLAYING WITH A SMALL FELINE GIRL AND A YOUNG BOY WHO WAS ABOUT TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HER. THE YOUNGSTER GIGGLES AND RUNS FROM HER CHASER, FALLING BEFORE SHE REACHED THE WOMAN ON THE HILL. THE WOMAN GETS UP AND RUNS DOWN TO THE GIRL. HER LITTLE GEMS ARE SAD AND FILLED WITH PAIN. "MOMMY.....," SHE SAYS FRIGHTENED. THE WOMAN LOOKS IN HORROR AS BLOOD RUNS FROM THE GIRLS HANDS. "YOU DID THIS," THE GIRL CRIES. THE WOMAN LOOKS AT THE GIRL IN SHOCK. "I DID THIS?" SHE ASKS. THE WOMAN LOOKS UP TO SEE BODIES LYING EVERYWHERE. ONE OF THE BODIES LYING THERE IS OF A RAVEN-HAIRED MAN. "NO," YELLED THE WOMAN RUNNING TOWARDS HIM. SHE TURNED HIM OVER, BLOOD RUNNING DOWN HER HANDS. THE MAN LOOKED UP INTO HER EYES AND MOANED. "YOU CAUSED THIS.....HITOMI," HE SAID.   
  
  
HITOMI FALLS TO HER KNEES, GRABBING HER HEAD. SHE TRIES TO SHAKE AWAY THE IMAGES IN HER MIND BUT CAN'T. SHE FEELS A SHARP PAIN RUSH THROUGH HER BODY AS A STEEL BLADE JABS INTO HER BACK. SHE CAN'T HELP BUT SCREAM HER LUNGS OUT. THE VISION DISAPPEARS, NOW ONLY THE DARKNESS CONSUMES HER MIND. HER EYES FLY OPEN, ALMOST POPPING OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS. SHE CAN HEAR THE SOUND OF HAWKONIA LAUGHING AS HER BODY FELL TO THE GROUND. SHE CAN NOW ONLY FEEL THE PAIN WHICH SURGES THROUGH HER SPINE. SHE TRIES TO MOVE YET SHE IS UNSUCCESSFUL. "HITOMI.....DON'T GIVE UP YET," SAYS A VOICE. SHE SLOWLY TURNS HER HEAD AROUND, BUT STOPS AS SHE REALIZES THE VOICE IS IN HER MIND. "DON'T QUIT HITOMI," THEY REPEAT. THE VOICE IS SO ANGELIC AND SO COMFORTING TO HER. "VAN," SHE WHISPERED SADLY. HITOMI COULD FEEL HER BREATH SLOWING DOWN AND HER HEART BEATING SLOWER AND SLOWER.   
VAN FOUGHT THE CHAINS THAT BOUND HIM AS HARD AS HE COULD. HITOMI'S MOTHER TRIED TO PULL THEM BACK FROM HIM, YET SHE COULDN'T. HITOMI'S FATHER RUSHED OUT WITH A POCKET KNIFE TO CUT THE WEEDS WITH. HE SLIT EACH ONE UNTIL THE BOY WAS ABLE TO BREAK THE REMAINING ONES WITH HIS BODY. HIS WINGS BUSTED THE REMAINING ONES AS THEY SHOT FROM HIS BACK. HE HAD FEELINGS OF SADNESS AND PAIN RUSHING THROUGH HIS VEINS. "SHE'S ALMOST GONE," HE SAID FEARFULLY. EVERYONE LOOKED AT HIM SHOCKED. HE HAD WINGS? HOW COULD THIS BE? THEY WANTED TO ASK HIM YET THEY WERE MORE STUNNED BY HIS RECENT OUTBURST. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS ALMOST GONE VAN?" ASKED HER MOTHER. IT WAS TOO LATE. HE HAD ALREADY TAKEN TO THE CLOUDS IN SEARCH OF HITOMI. HE COULD FEEL HER SPIRIT GROWING WEAKER AND WEAKER. HE FLEW OVER A PATCH OF TREES UNTIL HE FELT A GUST OF WIND KNOCK HIM OFF COURSE. HE BRUSHED STRAY HAIR FROM HIS FACE AND LOOKED DOWN AT THE GRASSY WOODLAND. THERE HE SAW A BLOODY BODY AND A WINGED WOMAN. "HITOMI," HE SHOUTED IN FEAR.  
HAWKONIA PUT HER DAGGER BACK IN THE SCABBARD AND STARTED WALKING AWAY LICKING HER HAND OF THE BLOOD. THE RED LIGHT WAS NOW GONE FROM HER EYES. SHE COULD HEAR THE WOMAN'S MOANS FADING AWAY. SHE WAS ABOUT TO FLY INTO THE AIR WHEN SHE FELT COLD STEEL RIP THROUGH HER SIDE. SHE SLOWLY TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE FIERY-EYED KING, WITH THE MOST GOD AWFUL LOOK IN HIS EYES. "YOU BASTARD," SHE SAID FALLING TO THE GROUND. SHE GRABBED HER SIDE WITH A SHAKING HAND. SHE PUT HER BLOODY HAND IN FRONT OF HER FACE AND SLOWLY LICKED IT UP. SHE LOOKED AT VAN WITH SNAKE EYES AND STARTED HISSING. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BOY," SHE SCREECHED. SHE GOT TO HER FEET, WOBBLING A BIT. SHE WAS GOING TO SLIT HIS THROAT FOR STABBING HER BUT SHE COULDN'T STAY ON HER FEET. SHE HIT THE GROUND LIKE A ROCK, TRYING AND TRYING TO GET BACK UP. VAN WAS GOING TO STRIKE HER AGAIN WHEN A HORRIFIC FEELING RUSHED THROUGH HIM. IT WAS SOMETHING HE HAD NEVER FELT BEFORE......COMPLETE AND UTTERLY EMPTINESS. THE EMPTINESS WAS COMING FROM THE SMALL BODY THAT LAID SPRAWLED OUT ON THE GRASS. THE AURA WHICH HUNG OVER THE GIRL WAS NOW GONE. HER BODY WAS STILL.......SHE WAS GONE. VAN RUSHED OVER TO HER, GRASPING HER HEAD IN HIS ARMS. "NO HITOMI....DON'T LEAVE," HE SAID FRANTICLY. HE STARTED TO SHAKE HER, ONLY THE MOTION OF HER HEAD MOVING BACK AND FORTH COMING FROM HER. HE FELT FOR A PULSE. HIS EYES GREW WIDE AND FILLED WITH TEARS AS HE STARTED SHAKING.......THERE WAS NO PULSE.   
  
THE SILVER-HAIRED BOY SLAMMED TO THE GROUND IN PAIN AND ANGER. "DAMN YOU FANEL!" HE SHOUTED. HE GRIPPED HIS SIDE, LOOKING DOWN AT THE STONE FLOOR. AT LEAST HE SUCCEEDED IN KILLING THE WOMAN. ALL HE NEEDED WAS THAT PENDANT....AND THE DEATH OF THE KING OF FANELIA. HE DRAGGED HIMSELF TO A CHAIR, GRASPING THE ARMS TIGHTLY. HE GOT TO HIS FEET AND SAT BACK IN IT. HE GLANCED OVER AT THE DOOR, WHERE A DARK FIGURE STOOD. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" HE ASKED ANNOYED. THE FIGURE WALKED IN, LONG RED HAIR DRAGGING BEHIND ON THE FLOOR. "IS HAWKONIA DEAD?" SHE ASKED. DILANDAU SHOOK HIS HEAD. "SHE IS STILL ALIVE....WE HAVE SUCCEEDED IN KILLING THE MYSTIC MOON WOMAN," HE SAID WITH A SMILE. SHINDA GAVE THE BOY A SMILE AND WALKED OVER TO THE CURTAINED WINDOW. SHE THREW THEM OPEN, ALLOWING THE SUNLIGHT TO SOAK INTO THE ROOM. DILANDAU CONTINUOUSLY BLINKED UNTIL HIS EYES ADJUSTED TO THE LIGHT. HE WALKED UP BEHIND HER AND GRABBED HER BY THE NECK. "LET ME OUT OF HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU," HE SAID ANGRILY. SHE JUST SMILED AND SHOOK HER HEAD. "YOU'D KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER WOULDN'T YOU?" SHE ASKED. HE NODDED AND THREW HER ON THE GROUND. SHE LOOKED UP AT HIM WITH FURIOUS EYES. SHE GOT UP AND RUSHED TO THE DOOR BEFORE HE COULD MAKE HIS WAY OUT. "YOU WILL REMAIN IN THERE DILANDAU. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RUIN MY PLANS," SHE YELLED ANGRILY. DILANDAU SLAMMED HIS FISTS AGAINST THE DOOR AND KICKED THE WALL IN RAGE. HE WOULD GET OUT OF THERE....EVEN IF IT MEANT KILLING THAT BLASTED WOMAN.   
  
VAN HELD HITOMI IN HIS ARMS, LOOKING DOWN AT HER BLOODY FACE. IT LOOKED SO CALM AND PEACEFUL. HER MOTHER AND FATHER HAD YET TO FIND THEM. HAWKONIA WAS LYING ON THE GROUND, STARING UP AT THE SKY. WAS SHE GOING TO DIE LIKE HER BROTHER? WOULD SHE DIE ON THIS CURSED PLANET TOO? NO...SHE WOULD NOT ALLOW IT. SHE FORCED HERSELF TO HER FEET AND STARTED FLYING INTO THE AIR. VAN DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HER DEPARTURE. HIS MIND WAS SET ON THE COLD BODY IN FRONT OF HIM. HE WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HITOMI. HOW COULD HE ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN? HE FAILED HER AND HIMSELF. HE LET THE GIRL HE LOVED WITH ALL HIS HEART DIE LIKE THIS. HOW IN THE HELL COULD HE DO THIS TO HER? WHY DIDN'T HE TRY TO STOP HAWKONIA MORE FORCEFULLY? ALL THESE QUESTIONS RACED THROUGH HIS SADDENED MIND. HE HELD ONE OF HER HANDS IN HIS, GRIPPING IT TIGHTLY. HE WANTED TO FEEL HER SQUEEZE HIS SO MUCH.......AND SEE HER SPARKLING EMERALD GEMS STARE UP INTO HIS AND HEAR HER PURE VOICE. ALL HE HAD AT WAS NOTHING.   
  
MERLE LOOKED UP AT THE SKY AS SHE SAT IN THE GARDEN WITH PRINCE HAME'NE. SHE HAD THIS AWFUL FEELING COME OVER HER THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG. SHE HOPED IT WAS NOT VAN THAT THE FEELING WAS ABOUT NOR HITOMI. SHE KNEW HAD TO BE HITOMI. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'D DO IF HITOMI WAS GONE. SHE WAS GOING TO GO SAY SOMETHING TO THE OTHERS UNTIL SHE NOTICED THE SKY. IT WAS BLACK LIKE HOT TAR. WHAT IS GOING ON? SHE WONDERED TO HERSELF. SHE GRABBED HAME'NE AND RAN TOWARDS THE PALACE JUST AS THE RAN STARTED TO FALL FROM THE HEAVENS. SHE SAT THE BOY DOWN IN THE LIBRARY ROOM AND WENT TOWARDS ALLEN'S ROOM. SHE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR FRANTICALLY. "ALLEN.....ARE YOU IN THERE?" SHE SHOUTED. "YES MERLE," HE YELLED BACK. SHE SHOVED THE DOOR OPEN TO FIND HIM SITTING AT HIS WINDOW. HE WAS LOOKING OUT OF IT. "I THINK SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG....I THINK IT'S HITOMI," SHE SAID. ALLEN CLOSED HIS EYES AND SIGHED. "I CAN FEEL IT TOO. SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED MERLE...SOMETHING SERIOUS," HE SAID DESOLATELY.   
  
THE COLD WINTER WIND BLEW THROUGH THE FOREST, SLIGHTLY LIFTING VAN'S WINGS INTO THE AIR. HE WAS STILL SITTING ON HIS KNEES WITH HITOMI IN HIS ARMS. THE SNOW STARTED TO FALL DOWN FROM THE SKY LIKE BILLIONS OF FEATHERS. VAN GLANCED UP AT THE WHITE SUBSTANCE. IT SEEMED TO MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE TO HIM. HE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING. HE FELT USELESS AT THE MOMENT. HE WANTED TO BRING HITOMI BACK BUT KNEW HE COULDN'T. HE LIFTED HITOMI FARTHER UP IN HIS ARMS, RUBBING HIS NOSE IN HER HONEY HAIR. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE HITOMI. I WANT YOU HERE WITH ME. I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL....I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO SHOW YOU EVERYTHING I WANTED TO...," HE SAID SADLY. HE FINALLY BROKE DOWN IN TEARS, SOBBING AGAINST HER. HE COULDN'T PRETEND TO BE TOUGH ANYMORE. HE HAD JUST LOST THE WOMAN HE HAD BEEN IN LOVE WITH AND NEVER ADMITTED IT WHICH MADE IT WORSE. HE CONTINUED TO CRY, NOT REALIZING THE GLOWING GEM THAT HUNG FROM HIS NECK. HE FINALLY CAUGHT SITE OF IT AS THE RED LIGHT REFLECTED OFF OF HITOMI'S HAIR. THE PENDANT SEEMED TO BE REACTING TO SOMETHING. HE TOOK THE PENDANT FROM UNDER HIS SHIRT AND LOOKED AT IT. A WARM, SOOTHING LIGHT BLAZED FROM ITS CORE. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" HE SAID TO HIMSELF. FROM THE CORNER OF HIS EYE HE COULD SEE A BLUE LIGHT COMING FROM HITOMI'S RING. "HER RING?" HE SAID SURPRISED. THE BLUE LIGHT STRETCHED OUT, COVERING THEM BOTH. THEY STARTED TO LIFT OFF THE GROUND. "HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?" HE YELLED. HE LOOKED OUT AS THEY WERE IN THE AIR, SEEING VAN'S PARENTS AND LITTLE BROTHER RUNNING TOWARDS THEM. "VAN....HITOMI!" YELLED HITOMI'S MOTHER. BEFORE VAN COULD ANSWER BACK...THE LIGHT DISAPPEARED.   
  
oh no.....i killed hitomi........hahahahaha!!!!!! don't worry......just read the next chapter. ^_^ 


	4. Warped Hearts

CHAPTER 4: WARPED HEARTS   
  
sorry if the lyrics to sora is wrong......i got the lyrics from a site a while back so i'm not sure if they are right......it sounds right to me though.....^_^  
  
  
  
  
VAN LAID ON A HARD, BLACK FLOOR WITH HIS EYES CLOSED. HE SLOWLY OPENED THEM AND GLANCED AROUND THE ROOM. IT WAS PITCH BLACK WITH NO ONE AROUND. "HITOMI," HE CALLED OUT RUSHING UP. ALL HE COULD HEAR WAS THE ECHO OF HIS VOICE. HE GOT TO HIS FEET AND CIRCLED AROUND LOOKING. HE COULD HEAR A SOUND COMING FROM BEHIND HIM. IT WAS UNLIKE ANYTHING HE HAD EVER HEARD. HE AUTOMATICALLY RECOGNIZED THE SOUND. IT WAS SOMEONE SINGING......NOT JUST ANYONE...IT WAS HITOMI. HE RAN TOWARDS THE VOICE AND STOPPED AS HE HEARD THE SONG.   
"WIN DAIN A LOTICA  
EN VAI TURI SI LOTA  
FIN DEIN A LOLUCA  
EN DRAGU A SEI LAIN  
FI FA-RU LES SHUTAI AM  
EN RIGA-LINT"  
  
VAN FROZE AS HE LOOKED AT HER. HER BODY WAS GLOWING AND HER HAIR WAS WHISKING THROUGH THE AIR. THE THING THAT SURPRISED HIM THE MOST WAS THE FACT SHE HAD WHITE WINGS EXTENDING FROM HER BACK. "HOW CAN THIS BE?" HE SAID.   
"WIN CHENT A LOTICA  
EN VAI TURI SI LOTA  
FIN DEIN A LOLUCA  
SI KATIGURA NEUVER  
FLORERIA FOR CHESTI  
SI ENTINA.........  
LA LA LA LA LA LA.....  
FONTINA BLU CENT  
DE CRAVI ESCALETESIMO  
LA LA LA LA LA LA.....  
DE QUANTIAN  
LA FINDE REVE......"  
  
VAN STEPPED IN FRONT OF HER AND SAT DOWN ON HIS KNEES STARING AT HER. HER EYES WERE DILATED....AS IF SHE WAS IN A TRANCE.   
"WIN DAIN A LOTICA  
EN VAI TURI SI LOTA  
FIN DEIN A LOLUCA  
EN DRAGU A SEI LAIN  
FI FA-RU LES SHUTAI AM  
EN RIGA-LINT"  
  
VAN LAID HIS HANDS ON HERS WHICH WAS CLUTCHING THE PENDANT. HE WONDERED HOW SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT. A SIGH OF RELIEF CAME FROM HIM AS HE SAW HITOMI'S EYES RETURN TO NORMAL. SHE LOOKED DOWN AT HIM SADLY. "VAN," SHE SAID SOFTLY. "HITOMI," HE SAID BACK. SHE TURNED HER HEAD AWAY FROM HIM. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" HE ASKED. TEARS STARTED TO ROLL DOWN HER CHEEK. HE NICKED THEM AWAY WITH HIS THUMB. "I CRY FOR OUR WORLDS," SHE SAID. WHEN SHE SPOKE, IT SOUNDED LIKE MANY VOICES IN UNISON. "H...ITOM..I," HE SAID CONFUSED. HER WINGS STARTED TO DISINTEGRATE, FEATHERS FILLING THE GLOOMY SKY. THE FEATHERS SEEMED TO CONSUME THE DARKNESS, AS WELL AS HITOMI. BEFORE VAN COULD REACT TO WHAT WAS HAPPENING, THE FEATHERS DEVOURED HIM.   
  
MERLE SAT IN VAN'S ROOM, SLEEPING IN A CHAIR NEAR HIS BED. SHE HADN'T SLEPT THE WHOLE NIGHT. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME SHE HAD CLOSED HER EYES. SHE WAS SNORING LOUDLY WHICH HAD AWAKEN VAN. HE OPENED HIS EYES AND GLANCED OVER AT THE SLEEPING CAT GIRL. HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE GET HERE? DID THEY FIND HIM? WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON? JUST AS HE WAS ABOUT TO WAKE UP MERLE, HE LEAPED OUT OF THE BED AND TOWARDS THE DOOR. MERLE HAD AWAKEN BY THE SOUND OF VAN'S FEET HITTING THE FLOOR. "LORD VAN....YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!! WAIT.....YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT OF BED!!" SHE SHOUTED. "MERLE WHERE IS HITOMI???? IS SHE ALRIGHT?" HE ASKED FRANTICALLY. MERLE STEPPED BACK AND LOWERED HER HANDS TO HER SIDES. SHE HUNG HER HEAD DOWN SADLY. "IS SHE ALRIGHT MERLE???" HE ASKED ONCE AGAIN. MERLE HESITATED FOR A FEW MOMENTS AND STARTED TO SPEAK. "MILLERNA WAS UP THE WHOLE NIGHT TRYING TO HEAL HER. SHE GOT THE BEST HEALERS IN GAEA TO COME, BUT THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO FOR HER. WHEN WE FOUND YOU BOTH IN THE FOREST SHE WAS ALMOST DEAD....LUCKILY MILLERNA FELT A FAINT PULSE COME FROM HER," SHE SAID. VAN LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED. "BUT WHEN I FELT FOR A PULSE THERE WAS NOT ONE.....HOW CAN THAT.......?" BEFORE HE COULD FINISH HIS QUESTION A VISION PLAYED IN HIS MIND. IT WAS A RECAP OF THE PENDANT AND RING GLOWING. PERHAPS THEY HAD GIVEN HER ENERGY SOMEHOW....OR MAYBE TRAVELING THROUGH THE LIGHT JUST GAVE HER ENERGY....EITHER WAY THIS WAS STRANGE.   
VAN THREW THE DOORS OPEN AND RAN DOWN THE HALLWAY, NEARLY RUNNING INTO JAVIN. "YOU'RE MAJESTY.....YOU SHOULD NOT BE UP," HE SAID. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD AND KEPT WALKING. "I HAVE TO SEE HITOMI," HE YELLED OVER HIS SHOULDER. HE RAN DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND WALKED RIGHT TO THE DOOR OF THE MEDICAL ROOM. ALLEN STOOD IN THE DOORWAY WITH DRYDEN AND PRINCEC HAME'NE. THEY MUST HAVE BEEN GUARDING THE ROOM FROM INTRUDERS. JUST AS VAN WALKED UP TO THE THREE OF THEM, ALLEN LOOKED AT HIM PUZZLED. "VAN......YOU'RE AWAKE," HE SAID. "YES AND I WANT TO SEE HITOMI," HE SAID. ALLEN SHOOK HIS HEAD AND STEPPED CLOSER TO THE DOOR. "LET ME IN ALLEN," HE SHOUTED. "LET HIM IN ALLEN......HE NEEDS TO BE WITH HER," YELLED MILLERNA. ALLEN GRUNTED AND MOVED OUT OF THE WAY. VAN FIGURED ALLEN WASN'T LETTING ANYONE IN.....JUST FOR HITOMI'S SAFETY. VAN WALKED PASS HIM AND STOPPED IN THE DOORWAY. THEIR WERE HEALERS AND MAGICIANS ALL AROUND THE BED. THE MAGICIANS WERE CHANTING A SPELL INTO THE GLOOMY AIR. THE HEALERS KEPT TAKING BLOOD SAMPLES FROM THE FRAGILE WOMAN AND WIPING BLOOD FROM HER WOUNDS. HE SAW MILLERNA SITTING IN A CHAIR AT THE HEAD OF THE BED. "HOW IS SHE?" ASKED VAN. "I DON'T KNOW IF SHE WILL MAKE IT VAN......I DON'T QUITE UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOREST," SHE SAID.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" HE ASKED. "WELL.....THE FIRST TIME I FELT FOR A PULSE.....THERE WAS NOT ONE BUT THEN I FELT AGAIN AND THERE WAS A VERY FAINT PULSE......I DON'T UNDERSTAND..," SHE SAID PUZZLED. "I THINK IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE PENDANT AND RING," HE SAID. MILLERNA LOOKED AT VAN CONFUSED. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PENDANT AND RING?" SHE ASKED. VAN PULLED OUT HITOMI'S PENDANT FROM UNDER HIS SHIRT AND HUNG IT IN FRONT OF HIM. "HITOMI'S PENDANT I THINK GAVE HER ENERGY AS WELL AS HER RING....WHEN WE WERE TRANSPORTED BOTH OF THEM STARTED TO GLOW. I THINK THE PENDANT AND RING SOMEHOW OPEN THE GATES TO BOTH WORLDS," HE SAID. HE STARTED TO THINK THAT PERHAPS IT WAS TRUE. MAYBE THEY BOTH WERE GATEWAYS TO GAEA AND EARTH......AND.......SHE COULD SOMEHOW USE THE POWER TO HER ADVANTAGE. HE ONLY KNEW OF A FEW PEOPLE THAT COULD USE SUCH POWER AND MOST OF THEM WERE DEAD.......EXCEPT FOR THE ONES HE HAD NOW DISCOVERED. ONLY HIS PEOPLE COULD DO SUCH A THING......THE DRACONIANS. VAN LOOKED AT HITOMI......NOT KNOWING WHAT TO THINK NOW. SHE COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE A DRACONIAN COULD SHE? NO....IT WAS NOT POSSIBLE. YET SOMETHING INSIDE TOLD HIM OTHERWISE.   
  
VAN HAD LEFT HITOMI'S BEDSIDE ONCE HE HAD RECEIVED NEWS FROM ONE OF HIS ADVISORS. IT SEEMED THAT THERE WERE PROBLEMS THAT NOT EVEN HIS MOST POWERFUL GUIDES COULD HANDLE. OF COURSE WHEN ARRIVING HE DID NOT EXPECT TO GET THE NEWS THAT HE HAD RECEIVED. AT THE TABLE WAS JAVIN, HIS ADVISORS SORO AND GADELL, AND KING LORENZ, AN OLD ACQUAINTANCE OF HIS FATHER'S. "LORD VAN...IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN," HE SAID STANDING UP TO GREET HIM. HE BOWED DOWN GLANCING AT THE BOY. FROM WHAT HE COULD SEE VAN HAD GROWN UP QUITE WELL. "LORD LORENZ IT IS A PLEASURE TO SEE YOU AGAIN," VAN SAID BOWING. THE KING SAT BACK DOWN, GRUNTING AS HE SLID HIS WIDE BEHIND BACK IN THE CHAIR. "SO......WHAT BRINGS YOU BACK TO FANELIA?" HE ASKED. KING LORENZ' JOYFUL LOOK SOON CHANGED INTO ONE OF SERIOUSNESS. "LORD VAN.....YOU ARE A MAN OF REASON SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU," HE SAID. VAN THOUGHT HE MIGHT KNOW WHAT WAS COMING NEXT. "VAN......YOUR KINGDOM HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT AND I DO NOT WISH TO SEE IT PERISH. YET I WAS TALKING WITH CHID A FEW DAYS AGO. HE SAID THAT HE HAS NOT GOTTEN ALL THE HELP HE NEEDS BECAUSE OF CERTAIN MARITAL ISSUES. HE IS NOT WED AND SO THAT BRINGS A PROBLEM TO GAINING HELP FROM NEIGHBORING KINGDOMS," HE SAID.  
"WE SUPPORT HIS KINGDOM," VAN SAID. LORENZ SHOOK HIS HEAD. "I KNOW YOU DO YOUR MAJESTY BUT THE ISSUE AT HAND IS NOT THE PROTECTION OF CHID'S COUNTRY......IT IS OF YOURS YOUR MAJESTY. YOU ARE ONE OF THE FEW THAT DOES. CHID SAYS THAT YOUR KINGDOM MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE ANOTHER ATTACK. OTHER KINGDOMS ONLY SUPPORT THOSE WHO HAVING A RULING KING AND QUEEN. AS I CAN SEE....FANELIA ONLY HAS A KING....SO THAT IS THE PROBLEM AT HAND. IF YOU WANT HELP FROM THE OTHERS....YOU MUST PRODUCE A QUEEN SOON BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE," HE SAID. VAN WAS ABOUT TO ARGUE WITH THE MAN WHEN HE REALIZED THAT EVERYTHING THE MAN HAD JUST SAID WAS TRUE. "SO......HOW DO YOU PROPOSE I DO THIS? IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN MAKE A QUEEN SUDDENLY APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE. ARE YOU ONE OF THE PEOPLE THAT WILL ONLY HELP IF I AM WED?" VAN ASKED ANGRILY. KING LORENZ STOOD UP AND WALKED PASS THE FUMING KIND OF FANELIA. VAN DID NOT LIKE THE FACT HE WAS NOT ANSWERING. "I AM SORRY LORD VAN.........I DO WHAT I MUST TO KEEP MY COUNTRY AND EVERYONE ELSE'S SAFE. IN DOING SO YOU MUST HAVE SOMEONE WHO WILL TAKEOVER IF SOMETHING WAS TO HAPPEN TO YOU," HE SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR. VAN SAT BACK IN THE CHAIR AND CLOSED HIS EYES. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DISCUSS THIS NOW?  
VAN OPENED ONE EYE AS HE HEARD A STACK OF PAPERS HIT THE TABLE IN FRONT OF HIM. SORO STOOD THERE LOOKING AT THE KING. "YOUR MAJESTY…THIS IS A LIST OF MAIDENS FROM ALL PARTS OF GAEA. YOU MUST SELECT A QUEEN IN ONE WEEK OR WE WILL CHOOSE ONE FOR YOU," HE SAID. THIS DID NOT PLEASE VAN AT ALL. AS SOON AS SORO SAT DOWN GADELL STOOD UP. "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE MY LORDSHIP…WE HAVE READ THROUGH EVERY ROYAL DOCUMENT IN THE LIBRARY AND EVERYTHING SHOWS YOU WILL NO HAVE ALL SUPPORT UNTIL YOU ARE WED," HE SAID. "I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE MYSTIC MOON AND YOU ARE ALREADY PLANNING FOR MY WEDDING? THIS IS CRAZY. I'VE ONLY BEEN BACK TO FANELIA FOR TWO DAYS AND THEY ARE ALREADY HOWLING ME ABOUT MY MARITAL STATUS? WHAT IGNORANCE THEY HAVE, HE THOUGHT TO HIMSELF. JAVIN STOOD UP FROM HIS SEAT AND BOWED, CLEARING HIS THROAT AS HE DID SO. "YOU LORDSHIP I BELIEVE THERE IS A FINE CANIDATE FOR A QUEEN ALREADY HERE…SHE IS A PERFECT CANIDATE YOUR MAJESTY," HE SAID WITH A SMILE. "WHOM DO YOU PROPOSE AS A PERFECT CANIDATE?" ASKED SORO. "WHY MILADY OF COURSE…SHE IS A FINE WOMAN AND WOULD MAKE THE PERFECT WIFE FOR LORD VAN," HE SAID. INSTEAD OF AGREEING WITH HIM VAN GREW ANGRY. "I COULDN'T DO THAT TO HITOMI," HE SHOUTED. THE ADVISORS NODDED IN AGREEMENT. "IT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN JAVIN. ONLY THOSE OF ROYAL BLOOD CAN MARRY HIS MAJESTY," SAID GADELL.  
THAT WAS NOT WHAT VAN WAS TALKING ABOUT. "THAT'S NOT WHY I WOULD NOT ASK HER GADELL. I COULD NOT DISHONOR HITOMI BY ASKING SUCH A THING OF HER AS BEING MY QUEEN. SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND THIS WOULD JUST ADD A HEAVIER BURDEN ON HER SHOULDERS," HE SAID. JAVIN THOUGHT HIS MAJESTY WAS TALKING FOOLISHLY. "SO YOU ARE SAYING YOU WOULD NOT MARRY THE WOMAN?" HE ASKED CURIOUSLY. VAN DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ANSWER THE QUESTION. SORO AND GADELL GLANCED OVER AT VAN. "WOULD YOU LORD VAN…EVEN WITH THE FACT SHE IS NOT OF NOBLE BLOOD OR ANY OTHER MATTER LIKE THAT?" ASKED GADELL. VAN REALLY DID LOVE HITOMI, BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW IF HE COULD REALLY ASK HER TO MARRY HIM. SHE WOULD ONLY SEE IT AS A LAST MINUTE OPTION. HE DIDN'T WANT HER TO THINK OF IT THAT WAY. VAN NODDED AND SIGHED. "I WOULD MARRY HER…BUT I…," JAVIN INTERRUPTED HIM. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU CHOOSE HER YOUR LORDSHIP?" HE ASKED. "BECAUSE SHE IS NOT OF NOBLE BLOOD YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" SHOUTED SORO JUMPING OUT OF HIS SEAT. GADELL TUGGED ON SORO'S SLEEVE, SIGNALING HIM TO SIT DOWN. "ONE PROBLEM IS THAT SHE IS FROM ANOTHER WORLD…WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME OF YOU CHILDREN BE WHEN YOU DECIDE TO PRODUCE? HOW WILL THE CHILDREN ACT AND LOOK? YOU HAVE TO ALSO FACTOR THAT IN YOUR MAJESTY," SAID GADELL. "MY MOTHER WAS NOT OF NOBLE BLOOD AND YET MY FATHER MARRIED HER. WHY CAN I NOT DO THE SAME?" HE ASKED FURIOUSLY. GADELL LOOKED AT SORO PUZZLED. THEY HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT LORD VAN'S MOTHER. "WELL…I GUESS IT WOULD NOT BE MUCH DIFFERENT…YET IT SEEMS TO BE IN A LEAGUE OF ITS OWN," SAID SORO. "MEANING?" ASKED VAN ANNOYINGLY. "MEANING THAT YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR FATHER WERE FROM THE SAME PLACE YET THEY WERE OF DIFFERENT RACES," HE SAID. VAN COULD SEE HIS POINT. "BUT THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE…IF THEY ACCEPT HER AS QUEEN THAN THE WEDDING COULD PROCEED?" ASKED JAVIN. GADELL AND SORO LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND NODDED. "I SUPPOSE SO YOUR MAJESTY," ANSWERED SORO. THAT WAS ALL VAN NEEDED TO KNOW. VAN DISMISSED HIMSELF FROM THE TABLE AND STARTED OUT OF THE CHAMBERS. AS HE WALKED OUT HE RAN INTO SOMEONE. "LADY KIKEN?" HE SAID THUNDERSTRUCK.   
  
XIKIYA AND DONYA STOOD OUTSIDE THE PALACE CHATTING AMONGST THEMSELVES. BOTH WERE IN A BAD MOOD AND WANTED TO RIP LORD SHINDA TO SHREDS. "IT IS NOT OUR FAULT THE GUYMELEF WOULDN'T WORK!" YELLED XIKIYA. DONYA WAS TOO BUSY TO LISTEN TO HER SISTER'S CONSTANT WHINING. "XIKIYA…DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT…WE WILL REDEEM OURSELVES SOON ENOUGH. ALL WE NEED IS THE PENDANT. LET'S SURPRISE OUR MASTER BY FINDING THE GUYMELEF. WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS AND THOSE BIRDBRAINS WILL GET FRIED," SHE YELLED LAUGHING. XIKIYA LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED. "AND HOW DO YOU PROPOSE WE GO FIND THIS MYSTICAL GUYMELEF? LORD SHINDA TOOK OUR GUYMELEFS REMEMBER?" SHE SAID. DONYA WAS NOT AT A LOSS. SHE LOOKED DOWN AT THE GROUND AND SIGHED. "I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO GO ON FOOT," SHE SAID. XIKIYA DIDN'T LIKE THAT ANSWER. SHE HATED WALKING!   
  
"LADY KIKEN…I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT THE PALACE," VAN SAID IN A SURPRISED VOICE. "OH NO LORD VAN…I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME. JAVIN HAS BEEN KEEPING ME COMPANY. HE TOLD ME TO REMAIN IN THE PALACE DURING THE EVENTS WHICH TOOK PLACE. I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE WELL," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. VAN GAVE HER AN EMBARRASED SMILE AND STARTED TO LEAVE. HE DIDN'T MAKE IT A FOOT AWAY UNTIL SHE GRABBED HIS ARM. "LORD VAN…I WAS WONDERING…HAVE YOU CHOSEN A CANIDATE YET?" SHE ASKED. WHY WOULD SHE ASK HIM NOW? DID SHE OVERHEAR THEM TALKING IN THE COUNCIL ROOM? VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD. "I AM STILL CONSIDERING SOMEONE RIGHT NOW BUT I'M NOT SURE IF THAT SOMEONE WILL SAY YES," HE SAID. THE GIRL DIDN'T QUITE KNOW WHAT TO SAY. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER TO BE HAPPY OR ANGRY. "OH…WELL I BETTER BE OFF…PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER SOON YOUR LORDSHIP," SHE SAID WALKING AWAY. VAN WATCHED HER WALK AWAY. HE NOTICED A STRANGE AURA AROUND HER. "WHAT IS IT ABOUT THAT GIRL?" HE SAID TO HIMSELF.  
  
MILLERNA SAT BESIDE HITOMI'S BED READING THE RESULTS THE HEALERS HAD GIVEN TO HER. FROM WHAT SHE COULD TELL…IT WAS BETTER NEWS THAN SHE HAD EXPECTED. SHE WAS GLAD THAT HITOMI HAD MADE IT THROUGH THE WORSE PART OF THE NIGHT. VAN HAD SLEPT NEXT TO HER IN A CHAIR THE WHOLE NIGHT. SHE COULD SEE THAT HE TRULY LOVED HER BUT SHE KNEW, AS ALL MEN WERE…HE WAS TOO STUBBORN TO ADMIT IT. HER EYES WERE VERY HEAVY FROM LACK OF SLEEP. SHE HAD NOT BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP FOR MANY NIGHTS AFTER ALL THAT HAD HAPPEN. SHE DECIDED THAT SHE NEEDED TO GET SOME SLEEP IF SHE WANTED TO KEEP HELPING HITOMI. SHE GOT UP FROM HER CHAIR AND STARTED OUT OF THE ROOM, UNTIL SHE HEARD AN UNEXPECTED SOUND COME FROM BEHIND HER. SHE TURNED AROUND TO SEE HITOMI SLOWLY WAKING UP. THE GIRL MOANED A LITTLE AND THEN OPENED HER EYES. "MILLERNA," SHE SAID IN A WEAK VOICE. MILLERNA RUSHED OVER TO THE BED AND STARTED SMILING. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" SHE SAID HAPPILY. MILLERNA WAS SO EXCITED THAT KNEW SHE HAD TO GO GET VAN. SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SINCE HE WAS JUST COMING THROUGH THE DOOR. WHEN HE SAW HITOMI AWAKE IN THE BED, HIS HEART STARTED TO BUST OUT OF HIS CHEST. "HITOMI," HE SAID TO HIMSELF. HE RAN TO HER BEDSIDE AND SAT IN THE CHAIR THAT MILLERNA HAD BEEN IN. HE GRABBED HER HAND AND JUST LOOKED AT HER.   
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS HAD PASSED SINCE SHE HAD AWAKENED. SHE WAS NOW SITTING UP IN BED TALKING WITH VAN ABOUT EVERYTHING SHE HAD EXPERIENCED. VAN TOLD HER ABOUT THE DREAM AND SHE TOLD HIM ABOUT THE VISION SHE HAD WHEN SHE WAS BEING CHASED BY HAWKONIA. BOTH SEEMED STRANGE, YET THEY MADE SOME SENSE CERTAIN ASPECTS. VAN HAD NOT ASKED HER ABOUT HIS MARRIAGE PROPOSAL SINCE IT WAS TOO SOON TO ASK. VAN DIDN'T WANT TO ASK HER YET. SHE SEEMED MUCH BETTER EVEN THOUGH HE KNEW SHE DIDN'T FEEL IT. ONCE SHE WAS BETTER HE WOULD ASK FOR HER HAND IN MARRIAGE. YET FOR SOME REASON HE DIDN'T WANT TO ASK HER. AS MUCH AS HE WANTED TO, SOMETHING HELD HIM BACK.   
  
  
KIKEN SAT ON HER BED, STARING OUT THE WINDOW AT THE LARGE PLANET THAT HUNG IN THE SKY. SHE HAD BEEN STARING AT IT FOR HOURS AND HOURS. HER EYES SEEMED ALMOST DEAD…HER FACE, BLANK. SHE KEPT CHANTING AS SHE LAY THERE. "WINGS OF WHITE AND FEATHERS OF BLOOD....COVER THE HEART OF THE ONE FROM ABOVE...DEADEN HER SOUL AND STEAL HER YOUTH.....TORMENT HER MIND AND HER HOME REBUKE," SHE SAID. SHE REITERATED THE WORDS OVER AND OVER UNTIL SOMEONE KNOCKED AT THE DOOR. SHE WHIPPED HER HEAD AROUND AND LOOKED AT HER VISITOR. "LADY KIKEN," A VOICE CALLED OUT. SHE GRUNTED AND SAT UP IN BED. "YOU MAY COME IN," SHE YELLED. THE PERSON WHOM STEPPED THROUGH THAT DOOR WAS NOT WHO SHE WAS EXPECTING. "LADY KIKEN.....," SAID THE VOICE AGAIN. KIKEN JUST LOOKED AT HER VISITOR AND SNEERED. "WHAT MIGHT YOU WANT?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI WALKED OVER TO KIKEN'S BED AND GLANCED AT THE GIRL. "I WANTED TO COME AND CHECK ON YOU....JAVIN SAID YOU HAVE BEEN IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS SO I THOUGHT YOU'D MIGHT LIKE SOME COMPANY," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. KIKEN JUST MOCKED THE GIRL. "PLEASE....WHY WOULD I NEED YOUR PRESENCE......I AM PERFECTLY FINE......AND AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN BED?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI SHOOK HER HEAD. "JAVIN HELPED ME SNEAK OUT OF MY ROOM. BELIEVE IT OR NOT IT WORRIED ME THAT YOU WERE IN HERE LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU DURING THE BATTLE," SHE SAID.  
KIKEN NODDED AND LAID AGAINST THE BED. "I'M JUST A VERY RECLUSIVE PERSON.......THAT'S ALL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN....IT MEANS A LOT," SHE SAID. "WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE ANYWAY IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING?" SHE ASKED. THE GIRL SHOOK HER HEAD AND SHRUGGED HER SMALL SHOULDERS. "I DON'T KNOW.....I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING WELL," SHE ANSWERED. HITOMI NOTICED THE GIRL'S DISTRAUGHT EYES. "IT'S STRANGE," SHE SAID. "WHAT IS?" ASKED KIKEN. HITOMI LOOKED AT THE GIRL'S FACE A BIT MORE. "YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE.......YET I CAN'T PLACE MY FINGER ON IT," SHE SAID STARING. KIKEN'S EYES SEEMED TO CHANGE AT THAT MOMENT. "PERHAPS YOU SHOULD LEAVE MILADY," SHE SAID. HITOMI LOOKED AT HER DUMBFOUNDED. "WHY?" SHE ASKED. "JUST GO," KIKEN SAID STIFFLY. HITOMI TOOK ONE LAST GLANCE AT THE GIRL AND WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM. AS SOON AS THE DOOR SHUT, KIKEN GRABBED HER HEAD IN PAIN. SHE SLAMMED HER BODY AGAINST THE BED, GRUNTING AND SHAKING. "NO.....PLEASE.....I'M SORRY," SHE SAID PAINFULLY. A RED LIGHT STARTED TO BLINK IN HER EYES. SHE ROLLED OFF OF THE BED, LANDING ON HER BACK AS SHE HIT THE FLOOR.   
  
HAME'NE LAID ON THE GROUND, SLEEPING ALONG WITH MERLE. THE BOY HAD BEEN PLAYING THE WHOLE DAY AND WAS NOW TAKING HIS WELL DESERVED REST. HITOMI WALKED INTO THE GARDENS, PASSING THE TWO SLEEPING ANGELS. SHE TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED DOWN AT THE SLEEPING PRINCE. HE SEEMED SO PEACEFUL. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DISTURB HIM, YET SHE KNEW HE SHOULD BE IN HIS BED. SHE LEANED DOWN AND TOOK THE BOY IN HER ARMS. MERLE AWOKE AS SHE FELT THE BOY'S ARM SLIDE FROM UNDER HER. "HITOMI," MERLE YAWNED. HITOMI SHUSHED THE GIRL AND STARTED WALKING TOWARDS THE PALACE. SHE PASSED JAVIN, WHOM WAS WAITING FOR VAN. "HOW ARE YOU DOING MILADY?" HE WHISPERED. "I AM FINE......I'M GOING TO PUT PRINCE HAME'NE TO BED. LET MILLERNA KNOW WON'T YOU?" SHE ASKED. HE NODDED AND STARTED SMILING. "I SURE WILL MILADY.....WILL WE EXPECT YOU AT DINNER TONIGHT?" HE ASKED. HITOMI SHOOK HER HEAD. "NOT TONIGHT JAVIN....PERHAPS I WILL SEE YOU AT BREAKFAST," SHE SAID NODDING. HE NODDED BACK AS SHE WALKED TOWARDS THE STAIRCASE. HE WAS CURIOUS ABOUT SOMETHING, SO HE DECIDED TO FOLLOW HER. VAN STEPPED OUT OF THE LIBRARY, NEARLY RUNNING INTO JAVIN. JAVIN QUICKLY SHUSHED HIM AND POINTED AT HITOMI. "I HAVE A PLAN YOUR MAJESTY," HE SAID.   
HITOMI LAID THE BOY DOWN ON HIS BED AND PULLED THE BED COVERS OVER HIS LITTLE BODY. SHE WENT TO TURN THE LIGHT OUT WHEN SHE HEARD A LITTLE VOICE. "HITOMI....WILL YOU SING ME A SONG?" HE ASKED. HITOMI SAT DOWN ON THE EDGE OF THE BED AND SIGHED. "WELL I'M NOT A GREAT SINGER....BUT I SUPPOSE I CAN TRY," SHE SAID SMILING. "SING ME A PRETTY SONG," HE SAID HAPPILY. HITOMI SAT THERE FOR A MOMENT AND TRIED TO THINK OF ONE. SHE STARTED TO SING....NOT EXACTLY KNOWING WHAT IT WAS SHE WAS SINGING. LITTLE DID SHE REALIZE VAN AND JAVIN WERE WATCHING FROM THE DOOR.   
"WIN DAIN A LOTICA  
EN VAI TURI SI LOTA  
FIN DEIN A LOLUCA  
EN DRAGU A SEI LAIN  
FI FA-RU LES SHUTAI AM  
EN RIGA-LINT"  
  
VAN AND JAVIN STOOD SMILING AS THEY HEARD THE BEAUTIFUL WORDS COME FROM ESCAPING FROM HER LIPS. VAN WAS IN SHOCK....THE SONG.....IT WAS THE ONE FROM THE DREAM. THE VISION PLAYED IN HIS MIND.......HER SINGING THE SONG.......THE WINGS IN HER BACK......THE FEATHERS......IT WAS ALL COMING BACK AGAIN. THE VISION ENDED AS JAVIN SPOKE TO HIM. "SHE HAS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL VOICE YOUR MAJESTY......SHE WOULD BE PERFECT," HE SAID WITH A SMILE.   
"WIN CHENT A LOTICA  
EN VAI TURI SI LOTA  
FIN DEIN A LOLUCA  
SI KATIGURA NEUVER  
FLORERIA FOR CHESTI  
SI ENTINA.........  
LA LA LA LA LA LA.....  
FONTINA BLU CENT  
DE CRAVI ESCALETESIMO  
LA LA LA LA LA LA.....  
DE QUANTIAN  
LA FINDE REVE......"  
  
HAME'NE STARTED RUBBING HIS SLEEPY EYES. THE SONG SHE WAS SINGING WAS SO BEAUTIFUL. HE LOVED IT......HE WANTED HER TO SING FOREVER.   
"WIN DAIN A LOTICA  
EN VAI TURI SI LOTA  
FIN DEIN A LOLUCA  
EN DRAGU A SEI LAIN  
FI FA-RU LES SHUTAI AM  
EN RIGA-LINT"   
HITOMI'S VOICE FADED AS HAME'NE CLOSED HIS EYES. HE LOOKED LIKE AN ANGEL. "GOODNIGHT PRINCE HAME'NE," SHE SAID PLACING A KISS ON HIS FOREHEAD. SHE BLEW THE CANDLE AND SLOWLY WALKED TOWARDS THE DOOR. AS SHE WALKED OUT, JAVIN WAS STANDING THERE. "JAVIN....I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEETING VAN?" SHE SAID SURPRISED. HE SHOOK HIS HEAD. "HIS LORDSHIP DID NOT WISH TO COME FOR DINNER SO I DECIDED TO COME AND SEE IF THE PRINCE WAS ASLEEP," HE SAID. "YEAH.....HE'S ASLEEP....HE'S SUCH A LITTLE ANGEL. OH......DID YOU TELL MILLERNA I PUT HIM IN BED?" SHE ASKED. "NO NOT YET......I WILL GO NOW," HE SAID WALKING AWAY. SHE WATCHED HIM TURN THE CORNER AND SHE WALKED TO THE STAIRCASE. SHE KNEW HE MUST HAVE HEARD HER SING. SHE WAS SO EMBARRASSED. SHE KNEW THERE WAS NOTHING SHE COULD DO NOW......SHE REALLY NEEDED SOME FRESH AIR.   
  
VAN SAT KNEELING IN FRONT OF A STATUE OF A WINGED WOMAN, HOLDING A CHILD. VINES AND ROSE PETALS LAID ALL AROUND IT. IT SEEMED THAT NOTHING COULD TOUCH THE SCULPTURE. VAN LAID HIS HANDS DOWN ON A MARBLE HEADSTONE, WIPING AWAY SOME OF THE ROSE PETALS. "MOTHER," HE SAID TEARY EYED. HE MISSED HIS MOTHER SO MUCH. HE WANTED HER TO BE HERE WITH HIM...AS WELL AS HIS FATHER. HE CRAWLED OVER TO ANOTHER HEADSTONE, DUSTING AWAY SOME OF THE VINES. HE SIGHED AS HE READ THE NAME. "FOLKEN....MY BROTHER......I WISH YOU COULD BE HERE," HE SAID. AS HE STARTED TO GET UP HE HEARD SOMEONE WHISTLING AS THEY WALKED THROUGH THE FOREST. HE STOOD UP AND DECIDED TO SEE WHOM IT WAS. HE TURNED AROUND THE CORNER WHERE A BUSH OF WHITE ROSES SAT. HE SAW A HONEY HAIRED GIRL WALKING DOWN THE WOODED PATH. HE WATCHED HER WALK TOWARDS THE SAKURA GARDEN. SHE SAT DOWN IN FRONT OF ONE OF THE TREES AND STARTED LOOKING AROUND. IT SEEMED THAT EACH GARDEN WAS AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE NEXT. SHE WAS STILL HUMMING THE SONG THAT SHE HAD SUNG TO HAME'NE. THE HUMMING CEASED THOUGH AS SHE HEARD VAN APPROACH. "COULD YOU USE SOME COMPANY?" HE ASKED. SHE LOOKED AND SMILED. "OF COURSE," SHE ANSWERED WITH A NOD.  
VAN SAT DOWN NEXT TO HER AND LOOKED UP AT THE SKY. THE MYSTIC MOON MANAGED TO LIGHT THE DARK SKY. "HITOMI?" HE ASKED. "YES," SHE ANSWERED CURIOUSLY. HE PAUSED FOR A MOMENT. HE DIDN'T KNOW IF HE WAS READY TO ASK HER. "UM.....I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING," HE SAID WITH A SHAKY VOICE. SHE WONDERED WHAT ON EARTH HE NEEDED TO TELL HER. "WHAT IS IT?" SHE ASKED. VAN MANAGED TO KEEP HIS HANDS FROM SHAKING. "I....WELL....AFTER WE CAME BACK FROM THE MYSTIC MOON....WELL.....MY ADVISORS STARTED HOUNDING ME ABOUT MY STATUS AS KING. AS YOU KNOW THEY HAVE BEEN BUGGING ME ABOUT PICKING A QUEEN AND I'VE JUST BEEN....WELL....LAZY ON THE MATTER," HE SAID. HITOMI NODDED, HER EARS BUZZING AS SHE HEARD HIM TALK. "SO....THE OTHER DAY JAVIN, MY TWO ADVISORS SORO AND GADELL, AND AN OLD ACQUAINTANCE OF MY FATHER'S KING LORENZ HAD BEEN DISCUSSING THIS ISSUE BEFORE HAND. KING LORENZ TOLD ME WHEN I ARRIVED THAT IT WAS IN FANELIA'S....AS WELL AS OTHER KINGDOMS BEST INTERESTS THAT I WED. WE GAIN MORE SUPPORT FROM THE OTHER COUNTRIES THAT WAY," HE SAID. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THIS CONVERSATION WAS GOING. "LADY KIKEN......WELL.......SHE IS A NICE PERSON YET....I CAN'T SEE MYSELF WITH HER. I DON'T WANT TO LOOK FOR ANYONE....YET IF I DO NOT COME UP WITH A CANDIDATE IN ONE WEEK....MY ADVISORS WILL CHOOSE ONE FOR ME. I DON'T WANT THAT BECAUSE THERE IS SOMEONE I WANT TO ASK YET I AM AFRAID THAT SHE WOULD OBJECT TO MY PROPOSAL," HE SAID. HITOMI SHOOK HER HEAD. "I'M SURE SHE WOULDN'T. AFTER ALL.....ANY GIRL WOULD BE LUCKY GETTING YOU VAN. YOU ARE A GREAT PERSON.....ONE OF THE BRAVEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER KNOWN. I'M SURE SHE'LL SAY YES. WHO IS SHE ANYWAY?" SHE ASKED. HE NOTICED HOW HER VOICE HAD STARTED TO SADDEN. SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE HE WAS GOING TO MARRY TO SOMEONE ELSE. IT MADE HER FEEL LIKE HER HEART WAS RIPPING APART.  
VAN HESITATED TELLING HER FOR A FEW MOMENTS. HE DIDN'T KNOW IF HE COULD MUSTER ENOUGH COURAGE TO DO IT. "SHE IS A PERSON I TRULY ADMIRE HITOMI. SHE IS BEAUTIFUL......SMART.......ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET. SHE HAS NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE HER," HE SAID. NOW HITOMI REALLY FELT BAD. WHOEVER SHE WAS.....HE TRULY LOVED HER...THE LUCKY GIRL. "SO.....ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHO SHE IS?" SHE ASKED. VAN FINALLY HAD THE COURAGE TO ASK HER. HE NODDED AND GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE. HITOMI FELT HER HEART FREEZE AND A LUMP SWELL IN HER THROAT. COULD HE POSSIBLY MEAN ME? SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF. HE GRABBED HER HAND AND HELD IT IN HIS AS HE CLEARED HIS THROAT. "HITOMI KANZAKI....WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOR OF BEING MY QUEEN?" HE ASKED WITH A SMILE. SHE GASPED AS SHE HEARD THOSE WORDS COME FROM HIS MOUTH. HITOMI COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. HE WAS PROPOSING TO HER.....THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING. "MARRY YOU?" SHE ASKED WITH A SHAKY VOICE. HE NODDED AND LOOKED INTO HER EMERALD ORBS. SHE FELT HER HEART START TO BEAT AGAIN......EXCEPT IT WAS BEATING FASTER AND FASTER. SHE WAS READY TO YELL YES WHEN A THOUGHT RAN THROUGH HER MIND. "AM I A LAST RESORT?" SHE ASKED. HE LOOKED AT HER SURPRISED. "NO....OF COURSE NOT HITOMI....WELL I MEAN," HE COULD SEE HITOMI WAS NOT VERY HAPPY. "I AM A LAST RESORT. YOU ONLY ASKED ME BECAUSE YOU ARE IN A HURRY TO WED RIGHT? HOW DARE YOU VAN!! HOW LOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" SHE YELLED SLAPPING HIS FACE. SHE RAN FROM THE GARDEN...LEAVING HIM. HE RUBBED HIS SORE FACE. HE KNEW THAT MIGHT HAPPEN. HE WAS GOING TO RUN AFTER HER, BUT HE DIDN'T. HE KNEW SHE NEEDED SOME TIME ALONE. THIS WAS ALL OF A SUDDEN. HE MEANT EVERYTHING HE SAID TO HER....HE HOPED SHE REALIZED THAT.   
  
MERLE WALKED DOWN THE ROAD TOWARDS OLD MR. SEI'S HOME. SHE STOPPED BY THERE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE TO SEE HIM. HE WAS JUST LIKE MERLE.....A CAT MAN. HE HAD WED A FANELIAN NAMED ARIAN AND THEY BOTH HAD A SON WHOM MERLE HAD GROWN TO LIKE VERY MUCH. SHE HOPED THAT HE WAS IN TOWN. HE LEFT EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE TO HELP WITH THE TRADE SHIPS IN ASTURIA AND OTHER NEIGHBORING COUNTRIES. HIS NAME WAS JARIKO. HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST HANDSOME GUYS SHE KNEW....BESIDES LORD VAN. SHE FIGURED HE PROBABLY HAD GROWN UP QUITE A BIT SINCE THE LAST TIME SHE SAW HIM. SHE HOPED HE REMEMBERED HIM. HE WAS ONE OF THE ONLY CAT PEOPLE SHE KNEW BESIDES NARIA AND ERIYA. BEFORE SHE KNEW IT SHE WAS RIGHT AT MR. SEI'S HOUSE. SHE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR THREE TIMES, UNTIL SHE HEARD OLD MR. SEI YELL.   
"I'MMA COMMIN!" HE YELLED WALKING TO THE DOOR. WHEN HE OPENED IT, HE WAS AUTOMATICALLY HUGGED BY MERLE. "WHY LADY MERLE.....WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE," HE SAID HAPPILY. "IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU MR. SEI," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. HER EARS WERE PERKED UP AND HER FACE WAS ALL LIT UP. HER SMILE GREW BIGGER AS SHE SAW JARIKO BEHIND HIM. "HEY IS MERLE.....I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU," HE SAID. SHE HUGGED HIM.....NOT WANTING TO LET GO. "I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU GOT BACK YET," SHE SAID. "WELL....OUR TRIP GOT CUT SHORT. WITH ALL THE BAD WEATHER AND STUFF WE WERE SCARED TO SHIP OUT," HE SAID. MR. SEI GRABBED MERLE'S ARM AND LED HER INTO THE HOUSE. "I MUST SHOW YOU SOMETHING," HE SAID. SHE FOLLOWED HIM INTO A ROOM WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF BOOKS. JARIKO STOOD BESIDE HER. MR. SEI LOOKED ON ONE OF THE SHELVES, RUBBING HIS FUZZY CHIN. "LET'S SEE HERE......MAGICIANS.....DRAGONS.....DRACONIANS....ATLANTIS....MYSTIC MOON.......ANGEL OF LIGHT....THAT'S IT," HE SAID PULLING IT OFF THE SHELF. HE FLIPPED IT OPEN AND TURNED THE PAGES TOWARDS HER. "I WAS READING THROUGH THIS THE OTHER DAY....AND REALIZED HOW A LOT OF THE THINGS THAT WERE HAPPENING IN THIS BOOK HAVE ALREADY OCCURRED," HE SAID.  
MERLE GLANCED AT THE PAGES. IT SHOWED PICTURES OF A GRAND ANGEL SHOOTING DOWN FROM THE MYSTIC MOON, SURROUNDED BY DRACONIANS AND A KNIGHTED ANGEL. UNDERNEATH THE WINGED PEOPLE WAS THE KINGDOM OF FANELIA. FANELIANS AND DRACONIANS STOOD ALL AROUND THE KINGDOM, STARING UP AT THE SKY. SHE STARTED READING THE TEXT ALOUD. "THE ANGEL OF MERCY....THE DRACONIAN HIGH PRIESTESS SHALL SPRING FOURTH FROM THE HEAVENS. BINDING THE BLOOD OF THE PRIESTESS.....THE ALMIGHTY QUEEN OF THE ANGELS OF GAEA AND THE MYSTIC MOON WITH THE LAST OF THE ROYAL DRACONIANS OF GAEA...SHE UNCOVER THE LOST PAST OF THE ANCIENTS. THE PAST SHALL BECOME THE PRESENT AND ALL OF GAEA AND EARTH WILL BECOME ONE," SHE SAID. JARIKO LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED. "SO.....IT MEANS THAT THIS QUEEN OF THE DRACONIANS WILL BIND BLOOD WITH THE LAST ROYAL DRACONIAN......THEREFORE ALL THE MEMORIES OF BOTH WORLDS WILL RETURN. WHAT DOES IT MEAN BY BECOME ONE?" SHE ASKED. MR. SEI FLIPPED THE PAGES UNTIL IT LANDED ON A CERTAIN SPINE TINGLING PAGE. MERLE STARTED TO READ AGAIN. "THE ATLANTEANS CREATED A LAND THAT WAS IN THE IMAGE OF THEIR REIGNING KINGDOM. THEY BROUGHT FORTH GAEA....THEIR NEW HOME. MANY STAYED BEHIND....ESCAPING THE FIERY PITS OF HELL WHICH THEIR HOME HAD BECOME. MANY SURVIVED.....SOME DIED. THE DRACONIANS OF THE MYSTIC MOON SOON FORGOT THEIR WINGS AND CREATED A NEW LIFE. ATLANTIS, THE DRACONIANS, EVERYTHING WAS FORGOTTEN," SHE SAID.  
JARIKO GLANCED AT ONE OF THE PICTURES. "THE SYMBOL ON THE HEAD OF THAT DRACONIAN......WHAT IS THAT?" HE ASKED. MERLE STARTED TO READ THE TEXT NEXT TO THE PICTURE. "THE SOVEREIGN OF THE DRACONIANS.....THE QUEEN EMERALDES......LOST HER LIFE BY SAVING HER PEOPLE. AS ATLANTIS BURNED TO ITS GRACE AND GLORY....SHE TRADED HER LIFE FOR THE LIVES OF HER PEOPLE. IN ORDER TO SAVE THE PEOPLE THAT REMAINED ON THE MYSTIC MOON SHE GAVE UP HER MEMORIES AND POWER. THE PENDANT OF AURORIA...WHICH HOLDS THE POWER OF THE ATLANTEANS IS ALSO THE HEART OF THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON OF ALL TIMES........"   
  
"THE DRAGON OF THE MYST," MERLE SAID. SHE HAD TOLD THEM EVERYTHING SHE HAD READ WITH JERIKO AND MR. SEI. LUCKILY JERIKO DECIDED TO COME BACK WITH HER. HE WAS GOING TO HELP OUT ANYWAY HE COULD. "SO....THE ENERGIST OPERATES THE GUYMELEF.....THE GOD OF DEATH..? WELL.....HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN THE SKIES AND THE WEATHER?" ASKED ALLEN. DRYDEN LOOKED AT THE BOOK. "THE RETURN OF THE SOVEREIGN ON THE 1000TH MOON OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON WILL TURN THE SKIES OF GAEA TO DARKNESS. THE SOVEREIGN WILL UNLEASH HER POWERS AGAINST THE DEMON OF DEATH... THEREFORE BECOMING HER TRUE SELF......THE TSUBASA NO KAMI," HE READ ALOUD. NOW EVERYONE WAS CONFUSED. "THAT MEANS WHEN SHE USES HER POWERS SHE PRETTY MUCH POWERS UP AND BECOMES HER TRUE SELF......THE GODDESS OF WINGS," SAID MERLE. MERLE GLANCED OVER AT HITOMI WHO WAS SITTING AT THE BACK OF THE GROUP. VAN WAS STANDING NEAR THE DOOR, LOOKING AT HER. SHE WONDERED WHAT WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THOSE TWO. SHE NOTICED HITOMI'S EYES AS THEY BEGAN TO DILATE. SHE KNEW SHE MUST BE HAVING ANOTHER VISION.   
  
A WOMAN WITH LONG, HONEY HAIR FLEW IN THE AIR ABOVE A BURNING CITY. ALL AROUND HER STOOD HER PEOPLE WHOM REMAINED WITH HER UNTIL THE VERY END. "WE WILL NOT GIVE UP. WE HAVE COME THIS FAR. I DID NOT WANT THIS FOR MY PEOPLE. PLEASE SPARE THEM.......FOR THEY HAVE DONE NO WRONG. IT WAS THE MAGICIAN TULARI WHO CAUSED THIS.....WE DID NOT DO THIS. HE WANTED THE POWER OF THE GODS.....NOT US. SPARE THEIR LIVES AND I SHALL GIVE YOU MINE!" SHE SHOUTED TO THE HEAVENS. HITOMI WAS FLOATING RIGHT BESIDE THE WOMAN. A BRIGHT LIGHT APPEARED IN FRONT OF THE WOMAN, FORMING INTO THE FIGURE OF A MALE. A MAN DRESSED IN ROBES WITH LONG WINGS STOOD IN FRONT OF HER. HE EXTENDED HIS HAND OUT TO HER. "IS THAT YOUR WISH?" HE ASKED. SHE NODDED AND GRABBED HIS HAND. "I WANT THEM TO LIVE," SHE SAID. HE NODDED AND LOOKED AROUND HIM. "THIS DAY SHALL RETURN TO OUR ANCESTORS IN YEARS TO COME. YOUR LAST GRANDCHILD WILL CAUSE THIS TO RETURN TO BOTH WORLDS. YET....YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WARN HER," HE SAID. THE WOMAN NODDED AND TURNED HER FACE AWAY FROM THE MAN. HITOMI GASPED AS SHE SAW THE WOMAN'S FACE. "HOW CAN IT BE?" SHE SAID SHOCKED. A LIGHT ABSORBED THE WINGED PEOPLE AND THE QUEEN....SENDING THEM ALL TO THE GROUND. THEIR WINGS DISAPPEARED FROM THEIR BACKS AND THEIR ROYAL JEWELRY AND CLOTHES DISAPPEARED INTO THE SKY. ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS THEMSELVES, WRAPPED IT A LONG GARMENT. THEY ALL LOOKED AROUND...WONDERING WHAT THEY WERE DOING HERE.   
  
  
HITOMI GLANCES AROUND FANELIA. ALL OF IT IS GONE EXCEPT FOR PART OF THE CASTLE. THE BODIES OF HER FALLEN COMRADES LAY EVERYWHERE. HITOMI NOTICES SOMEONE MOVING FROM UNDER A LARGE ROCK. SHE REALIZES IT IS VAN....WHOM IS NEARLY DEAD. SHE RUSHES OVER TO HIM AND PULLS THE ROCK AWAY. HE IS HARDLY BREATHING....YET HE MANAGES TO SPEAK TO HER. "THIS.....COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED HITOMI. THE OTHER COUNTRIES WOULD NOT HELP...," HE COULD NOT FINISH. THE BLOOD WAS SHOOTING UP THROUGH HIS ESOPHAGUS. HE STARTED COUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY. HE MANAGES TO STOP CHOKING LONG ENOUGH TO TELL HER SOMETHING ELSE. "THEY WOULD NOT GIVE US THEIR SUPPORT. EVERYONE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE IF WE HAD.....IF WE HAD UNITED OUR SOULS. ALL OF GAEA WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF THIS....," HE SAID CLOSING HIS EYES. "NO VAN....DON'T CLOSE THEM...YOU CAN'T DIE," SHE YELLED. "I LOVE YOU HITOMI," HE SAID SLOWLY DRIFTING INTO THE WORLD OF THE DEAD. HITOMI TURNED AROUND AS THE GROUND STARTED TO SHAKE. A LARGE GUYMELEF....THE LARGEST SHE HAD EVER SEEN STOOD IN FRONT OF HER. A SWORD WAS IN ITS HAND. IT THREW IT INTO THE AIR, CAUSING IT TO FALL STRAIGHT INTO HITOMI.   
  
EVERYONE TURNED AROUND AS THEY HERD A THUMP ON THE GROUND. VAN RUSHED OVER TO HITOMI, WHO WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR. "HITOMI," HE SAID WORRIED. HE SHOOK HER, HOPING SHE WOULD WAKE UP. SHE OPENED HER EYES AND LOOKED AT HIM. HE WAS SO HAPPY SHE WOKE UP. "VAN," SHE SAID SHAKING HER HEAD. SHE FELT SO DIZZY. "WHAT HAPPENED?" HE ASKED. HITOMI LOOKS UP INTO HIS WORRIED EYES AND SMILES. "VAN?" SHE ASKS. "YES," HE ANSWERS. "I WILL," SHE SAID IN TEARS. VAN LOOKED AT HER SURPRISED AND STARTED SMILING. "WHAT....YOU......WILL?" HE ASKED SHOCKED. "YES I WILL," SHE ANSWERED. VAN WAS SO HAPPY HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER. EVERYONE IN THE ROOM STOOD AROUND THEM, WONDERING WHAT IN THE HELL WAS GOING ON. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" ASKED MERLE. HITOMI LOOKED AT EVERYONE AND STARTED SMILING. "YOU'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH," SHE SAID. SHE NOTICED THE SMILE ON JAVIN'S FACE. "I'M GLAD," HE SAID. ALLEN LOOKED AT HIM STRANGELY. "GLAD ABOUT WHAT?" HE ASKED. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD. "WE'LL TELL EVERYONE TOMORROW," HE SAID.   
EVERYONE HAD ALREADY LEFT FOR BED EXCEPT FOR VAN AND HITOMI. THEY STOOD IN THE HALLWAY TALKING. "SO....WHAT MADE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?" HE ASKED. "WELL......I HAD A VISION.....TWO ACTUALLY. THE FIRST ONE WAS OF THE STORY IN THE BOOK AND THE OTHER WAS OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF WE DO NOT WED. SO....I HAD.....," SHE WANTED TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH. "VAN....I REALIZED EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME WAS TRUE," SHE SAID. HE NODDED AND HELD HER HANDS IN HIS. "I MEANT EVERYTHING I GUESS......JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.....MY ADVISORS HAVE SET THE WEDDING IN TWO DAYS. I TOLD THEM YOU ACCEPTED MY PROPOSAL. THEY WANT US WED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," HE SAID. HITOMI LOOKED AT HIM SURPRISED. "IS THAT ENOUGH TIME TO SET FOR A WEDDING? I MEAN.....CAN YOU PREPARE IT THAT FAST?" SHE ASKED. "OF COURSE I CAN.....I'M A KIN AFTER ALL," HE LAUGHED. HITOMI STARTED GIGGLING UNTIL SHE HEARD SOMEONE CUSSING UNDER THEIR BREATH. SHE GLANCED BEHIN VAN TO SEE LADY KIKEN'S BEDROOM DOOR CRACKED. HER ATTENTION FOCUSED BACK ON VAN AS HE KISSED HER KNUCKLES. "YOU BETTER GET SOME SLEEP....WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ESCORT YOU TO YOUR ROOM?" HE ASKED SMILING. SHE SHOOK HER HEAD. "NO THANKS....I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING," SHE SAID. VAN BOWED DOWN AND STARTED WALKING AWAY. "GOODNIGHT HITOMI," HE SAID WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY. HITOMI WALKED TO KIKEN'S DOOR AS SOON AS SHE SAW VAN GO IN HIS ROOM. SHE PEEPED INTO KIKEN'S ROOM, NOT EXPECTING THE CERTAIN YANK OF HER HAIR THAT SHE RECEIVED. SHE FLEW THROUGH THE DOOR, STARTLING ALLEN WHO WAS JUST WALKING OUT OF HIS ROOM. HE WONDERED WHAT ON EARTH WAS GOING ON.   
KIKEN DRAGGED HITOMI TO THE WINDOW AND THREW HER ON THE FLOOR. "HOW DARE YOU.........YOU LITTLE BITCH!" SHE SCREAMED. THE GIRL SLAPPED HITOMI'S FACE. HITOMI HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" SHE ASKED CONFUSED. KIKEN LOOKED LIKE THE DEVIL AT THE MOMENT. "HIS LORDSHIP HAD PROPOSED TO YOU AND YOU KEPT HUSH-HUSH ABOUT IT? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO UPSET ME BECAUSE YOU KNEW RIGHT?" SHE ASKED FURIOUSLY. "I JUST ACCEPTED HIS PROPOSAL TONIGHT KIKEN.......I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT EARLIER.....I SWEAR," HITOMI SHOUTED. HITOMI KICKED THE GIRL OFF OF HER AND SCRAMBLED TO HER FEET. THE GIRL WENT RUNNING TOWARDS HITOMI JUST AS ALLEN RUSHED THROUGH THE DOOR. HE HAD HEARD THE TWO GIRLS FROM OUTSIDE AND KNEW HE HAD TO SEE WHAT WAS HAPPENING. AS HE ENTERED THE ROOM, HE SAW KIKEN PUSHING HITOMI THROUGH THE GLASS WINDOW. "HITOMI!!" HE YELLED FEARFULLY. KIKEN FELL OVER THE SIDE WITH HITOMI. SHE COULD NOT SLOW DOWN SO SHE FELL OVER. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" SCREAMED HITOMI AS SHE FELL. ALLEN RUSHED TO THE END OF THE BALCONY. KIKEN HAD PUSHED HITOMI SO HARD THAT IT SENT HER STRAIGHT OVER THE BALCONY. "HITOMI!!!!!!!!!" HE YELLED AGAIN.   
VAN HAD BEEN SITTING ON THE ROOF WATCHING THE STARS. HE HEARD ALLEN'S YELLS AND THEN THE BLOODCURDLING SCREAMS FROM HITOMI. HE LEAPED OFF THE ROOF, SHOOTING HIS WINGS OUT. WHEN HE SAW HITOMI FALLING OVER, FEAR TOOK OVER HIS BODY. "HITOMI!!!" HE CALLED OUT AS HE FLEW FOR HER. HITOMI WAS NOT FAR FROM THE GROUND. THE WIND RUSHED UP AS SHE FELL. SHE CLOSED HER EYES AND HELD HER BREATH, WAITING FOR HER TO SMASH INTO THE EARTH. INSTEAD SHE FELT ARMS WRAP AROUND HER, AND FELT THE WIND HIT HER FACE AS SHE WENT INTO THE AIR. HITOMI OPENED HER EYES TO SEE VAN HAD CAUGHT HER. HE LANDED ON THE GROUND, NEAR THE LIFELESS BODY OF LADY KIKEN. HITOMI CLUTCHED HIM TIGHTLY, SOBBING IN HIS CHEST. HE RUBBED HIS NOSE IN HER HONEY HAIR. "IT'S ALRIGHT," HE SAID CALMING HER DOWN. ALLEN CAME RUSHING DOWN, STOPPING AS HE SAW THE BODY OF THE GIRL. HE FELT FOR A PULSE.......UNFORTUNATELY NOT FINDING ONE. "SHE'S DEAD," HE SAID. HITOMI TURNED HER HEAD AROUND TO LOOK AT THE DEAD GIRL. "SHE THOUGHT I HAD LIED TO HER....SHE THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY KNOWN ABOUT THE ENGAGEMENT AND TRIED TO KILL ME. I TOLD HER I HAD NOT LIED BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN," SHE SAID CRYING.   
  
HITOMI SAT OUTSIDE THE BALCONY ON A LARGE COUCH LIKE SEAT. HE FEET BARELY REACHED THE END OF THE SEAT. SHE WATCHED DOVES FLY THROUGH THE MORNING SKY. THE SUN WAS SLOWLY RISING INTO THE AIR. SHE HAD BEEN STARING INTO THE HEAVENS THE WHOLE NIGHT. SHE COULD NOT SLEEP AFTER WHAT OCCURRED EARLIER THAT NIGHT. VAN AND ALLEN, ALONG WITH JAVIN...CARRIED THE BODY OF LADY KIKEN TO THE INFIRMARY. MILLERNA AS WELL AS DRYDEN COULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAD HAPPENED. AT FIRST MILLERNA THOUGHT HITOMI HAD KILLED THE POOR WOMAN...BUT ALLEN AND VAN TOLD HER WHAT HAPPENED. IT HURT HITOMI THINKING ABOUT MILLERNA. SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT SHE KILLED KIKEN.....SHE HAD NO REASON TO. SHE COULDN'T HELP THAT THE SHE WAS A PSYCHO BITCH. SHE WISHED THAT KIKEN HADN'T DIED YET THERE WAS NOTHING SHE COULD DO NOW.   
SHE LAID BACK A BIT IN THE SEAT AND CLOSED HER EYES. SHE HEARD SOMEONE STEP UP BEHIND HER. SHE OPENED HER EYES AND TURNED HER HEAD TOWARDS THE APPROACHING PERSON. IT WAS MERLE, WHOM LOOKED VERY STRANGE. "HELLO MERLE," HITOMI SAID SOFTLY. THE CAT GIRL'S EYES STARTED TO FILL WITH TEARS. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI NODDED AND SAT UP. MERLE SAT RIGHT BESIDE HER. "LORD VAN TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED.....IT'S SAD WHAT HAPPENED TO LADY KIKEN. YET......," SHE TURNED HER HEAD AWAY. "WHAT IS IT MERLE?" ASKED HITOMI CONCERNED. MERLE LOOKED AT THE GIRL ANGRILY. "YET I CAN SEE WHY SHE WAS SO ANGRY......SO......YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY LORD VAN," SHE SAID WITH AN AWKWARD SMILE. HITOMI FELT A CHILL GO DOWN HER SPINE. HITOMI KNEW THAT MERLE WOULD NOT BE PLEASED BY THE NEWS. SHE HAD ALWAYS BEEN A LONG RIVAL OF MERLE'S. SHE WOULD JUST HAVE TO PUT UP WITH MERLE'S ACTIONS ABOUT THIS SITUATION. "WELL.....YES.....I AM....," SHE SAID NERVOUSLY. MERLE'S LOOK CHANGED INTO ONE OF EXCITEMENT.   
"SO YOU WILL BE QUEEN? THAT'S AMAZING......WHEN IS THE WEDDING?" SHE ASKED. HITOMI LOOKED AT HER STRANGELY. SINCE WHEN WAS SHE ALL FOR THIS WEDDING. "UM....TOMORROW...," SHE SAID. THE LOOK ONCE AGAIN CHANGED ON MERLE. "TOMORROW," SHE SAID SARCASTICALLY. HITOMI THREW HER LEGS OVER THE SIDE OF THE SEAT AND STOOD UP. "THAT REMINDS ME...I'M SUPPOSE TO MEET VAN.....HE NEEDED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING," SHE SAID STRETCHING. MERLE GRABBED HITOMI BY THE ARM AND YANKED HER DOWN UNTIL HER EAR WAS AT THE FELINE'S MOUTH. "DON'T DISSAPOINT HIM ALRIGHT?" SHE SAID WITH AN ANGRY LAUGH. HITOMI NODDED AND YANKED HERSELF FROM THE GIRL. SHE GAVE HER ONE LAST GLANCE AND PROCEEDED TO VAN'S CHAMBERS. HOPEFULLY HE WAS STILL IN THERE.  
WHEN HITOMI APPROACHED THE DOOR, SHE COULD HEAR SOMEONE FIGHTING IN THE ROOM. SHE WONDERED WHAT ON EARTH COULD BE GOING ON. "VAN," SHE SAID KNOCKING. IT SEEMED AS IF THE KNOCK CAUSED THE YELLING TO GROW LOUDER. "WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE?" SHE SAID TO HERSELF. SHE TURNED THE HANDLE OF THE DOOR AND SLOWLY WALKED IN. THERE SHE SAW VAN AND JAVIN. VAN WAS WEARING A LARGE PIECE OF ARMOR WHICH FROM WHAT HITOMI COULD TELL....WAS TOO HEAVY FOR HIM. JAVIN WAS LAUGHING AS THE YOUNG KING TRIED TO PULL IT OFF. "WHAT WAS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT?" ASKED HITOMI. VAN LOOKED UP EMBARRASSED. HE DIDN'T WANT HITOMI TO SEE HIM IN SUCH A TANGLED MESS RIGHT NOW. HE COULD BARELY SLIP HIS ARM OUT OF THE ARMOR. "VAN IS SUPPOSED TO WEAR THE ROYAL ARMOR THAT ALL OF THE KINGS HAVE HAD TO WEAR.....BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE HE WILL BE. HIS MAJESTY IS A BIT TOO WEAK FOR IT," HE SAID LAUGHING. VAN WAS GETTING ANGRIER BY THE MINUTE. "WILL YOU HELP ME OUT OF THIS JAVIN!" HE YELLED FURIOUSLY. JAVIN STOPPED LAUGHING AND RUSHED TO HELP VAN OUT OF IT. HITOMI WOULD HAVE HELPED, BUT SHE WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO KEEP HER LAUGHTER DOWN. VAN DID NOT LOOK AMUSED. THE WOMAN HE WAS GOING TO MARRY TOMORROW WAS LAUGHING AT HIS CERTAIN PROBLEMS. "OH....SO IF I GOT KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT ARMOR.....THAT WOULD BE FUNNY?" HE ASKED. HITOMI SHOOK HER HEAD AND SAT AT THE END OF HIS BED. "NO....I'M SORRY....BUT YA GOT TO ADMIT...THAT WAS FUNNY," SHE SAID GIGGLING. VAN STARTED CHUCKLING NOW THAT HE THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT HAD JUST OCCURRED.   
"WELL....I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TALK WITH THE MAIDENS. PERHAPS THEY'LL BE ABLE TO PREPARE A SUIT FOR YOU....BUT YOU HAVE TO WEAR THE CLOAK....YA HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER. IT'S EITHER THE CLOAK OR THE ARMOR WHICH IF YOU WEAR THAT....WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE WEDDING ON HORSE.....AND THE WEDDINGS IN THE GARDENS..," HE SAID LAUGHING. HITOMI STARTED LAUGHING ALONG WITH HIM. VAN ROLLED HIS EYES AND SAT BESIDE HITOMI. "SPEAKING OF THE MAIDENS...THEY NEED TO PREPARE A DRESS FOR HITOMI," HE SAID. HITOMI HAD NEARLY FORGOTTEN. HOW COULD SHE GET MARRIED WITHOUT A WEDDING DRESS. "WELL......I'LL TELL THEM RIGHT AWAY....DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING OF YOUR LIKINGS HITOMI? IS THERE ANY SPECIFIC KIND OF LOOK YOU WANT?" ASKED JAVIN. HITOMI SCRATCHED HER HEAD AS SHE THOUGHT ABOUT IT. "WELL....I DON'T WANT ANYTHING.....TOO BIG. LET'S SEE......MAYBE WHITE.....NO THAT'S TOO TRADITIONAL ON EARTH...I NEED SOMETHING......I DON'T KNOW," SHE SAID SHRUGGING. VAN LOOKED AT HER AND SMILED. "GREEN......EMERALD.....SOMETHING THAT MATCHES YOUR EYES........HOW IS THAT?" HE ASKED. HITOMI THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT AND NODDED. "I SUPPOSE SO......BUT A GREEN WEDDING DRESS?" SHE ASKED. VAN NODDED AND STARTED LAUGHING. "WHY NOT....I'VE SEEN WOMEN WEAR STRANGER THINGS AT THEIR WEDDINGS," HE SAID.  
"EMERALD IT SHALL BE.....OKAY NOT TOO BIG......AND DO YOU WANT GOLD ON IT?" ASKED JAVIN. "WELL......MAYBE SOME GOLD," SHE SAID. JAVIN NODDED AND RUBBED HIS BRISTLY CHIN. "OH YES.....HOW ABOUT THE RING LORD VAN.......ANY SPECIFICS?" HE ASKED. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD. HITOMI DECIDED TO SAY SOMETHING. "WELL......VAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT MY RING BUT I CAN GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF THE KIND OF RING I WANT," SHE SAID. VAN NODDED AND LISTENED CAREFULLY. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING REAL FLASHY......MAYBE A GOLD RING WITH LITTLE FEATHERS ETCHED INTO IT AND A SMALL RUBY IN THE MIDDLE," SHE SAID. VAN LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED. "WELL IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT," HE SAID SCRATCHING HIS HEAD. HITOMI HAD A REASON FOR WANTING HER RING LIKE THAT. THE FEATHERS WOULD STAND FOR VAN'S WINGS AND THE RUBY WOULD STAND FOR HIS EYES. BOTH WERE TWO THINGS SHE WANTED TO REMEMBER EVERYDAY. "ALSO.....I WOULD LIKE A HEART ETCHED ON THE INSIDE OF THE BAND," SHE SAID. JAVIN LOOKED AT HER CONFUSED. SHE REALIZED HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE MEANT BY HEART. SHE STOOD UP AND GRABBED A QUILL PEN AND BOTTLE OF INK FROM VAN'S DRAWER. SHE TOOK OUT A PIECE OF PAPER AND DREW A PICTURE OF A HEART ON IT. "THIS IS A HEART. I WOULD LIKE THIS ON THE INSIDE OF THE RING," SHE SAID WITH A SMILE. JAVIN NODDED AND GRABBED THE PIECE OF PAPER FROM HER. "ALRIGHT......I'LL GET THIS DOWN TO THE MAIDENS AND METALWORKER. I'LL TELL YOU WHEN EVERYTHING IS READY," HE SAID BOWING.  
AS SOON AS JAVIN WALKED OUT THE DOOR, VAN TURNED STRAIGHT TOWARDS HITOMI. "YOU ARE UNLIKE ANY WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN. MOST OF THEM WOULD WANT LARGE DIAMONDS AND GIANT WHITE WEDDING DRESSES. WHY IS IT YOU AREN'T LIKE THAT?" HE ASKED LAUGHING. "WELL.....I'VE NEVER BEEN INTO FLASHY STUFF," SHE SAID. VAN STOOD UP AND WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER. SHE KEPT STARING INTO THE MIRROR. THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME HE HAD BEEN REALLY CLOSE TO HER IN A SENSE. "IS SOMETHING WRONG?" HE ASKED. HITOMI'S EYES STARTED TO FILL WITH TEARS. "I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THAT VISION VAN........OF THE LITTLE GIRL. SHE KEPT TELLING ME IT WAS MY FAULT......WHAT IS MY FAULT?" SHE ASKED SADLY. VAN SHOOK HIS HEAD AND LAID HIS HEAD ON HER HONEY HAIR. "I DON'T KNOW HITOMI. YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW. WE HAVE A WEDDING TOMORROW. YOU SHOULD BE CONCENTRATING ON THAT MORE THAN THE DREAM," HE SAID. HITOMI FELT A CERTAIN UNEASINESS COME OVER HER. "I NEED TO BE ALONE FOR A WHILE VAN. I NEED TO THINK. I'LL SEE YOU LATER ALRIGHT?" SHE SAID WIPING THE TEARS AWAY. VAN NODDED AND STEPPED OUT OF HER WAY. HE WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT HER. WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH HER RIGHT NOW? DID HE SAY SOMETHING THAT UPSET HER? HE JUST WANTED TO KNOW.  
  
HAWKON STOOD OUTSIDE THE INFIRMARY, WAITING FOR THE HEALERS TO LEAVE. HE WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT HAWKONIA. IF HE HADN'T FOUND HER IN THE FOREST THOSE HOURS BEFORE....SHE MIGHT HAVE DIED. SHE HAD NEARLY BLED TO DEATH AND THE WOUND IN HER SIDE LEFT HER IN A LOT OF PAIN. HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW SHE WAS ABLE TO FLY BACK HERE. SHINDA TOLD THE HEALERS NOT TO CARE FOR THE GIRL SINCE SHE FAILED HER. HAWKON HAD TO BEG HER TO RECONSIDER AND LUCKILY IT WORKED. HE WAS STARTING TO DESPISE HIS MASTER. HE WANTED TO KILL HER JUST FOR WANTING THE DEATH OF HAWKONIA. IT WAS NOT HER FAULT THE KING STABBED HER. THE BOY ONLY ATTACKED HAWKONIA SINCE SHE HAD SUCCEEDED IN KILLING HITOMI. TO HIS SURPRISE AND EVERYONE ELSE'S.....THE GIRL HAD SURVIVED.   
THE HEALERS PASSED HIM AS THEY LEFT THE ROOM. HE WONDERED WHAT HAD TAKEN THEM SO LONG. HE WALKED OVER TO HAWKONIA, WHO WAS WRAPPED IN BANDAGES. "HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE?" HE ASKED WORRIED. SHE TURNED TOWARDS HIM AND FELT TEARS START TO COLLECT IN HER EYES. "I DID NOT SUCCEEDED HAWKON.........THE GIRL IS STILL ALIVE," SHE SAID MOANING. A RUSH OF PAIN WENT UP HER SIDE. HAWKON'S FACE STARTED TO FILL WITH ANGER. "DON'T WORRY HAWKONIA.......I WILL GET THE KING OF FANELIA BACK FOR THIS...EVEN IF IT MEANS SACRIFICING MY OWN LIFE," HE SAID. HAWKONIA LOOKED AT HIM SURPRISED. HE WOULD REALLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR HER. "MAKE HIM PAY FOR THE PAIN HE IS MAKING ME SUFFER THROUGH. RIP HIS HEART OUT AND SLASH IT TO BITS," SHE SAID LAUGHING INSANELY. HAWKON NODDED AND STARTED WALKING TOWARDS THE DOOR. "WAIT.....I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING," SHE SAID SLOWLY SITTING UP IN THE BED. SHE GRUNTED A BIT AND SHOOK HER HEAD. "THE KING AND THE MYSTIC MOON GIRL ARE TO BE WED TOMORROW. CRASH THE WEDDING.......THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD DO. CAUSE THEIR DAY OF HAPPINESS TO BE ONE OF SORROW," SHE SAID SMILING. HAWKON NODDED, SMILING AS HE LEFT THE ROOM.   
THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. WELL A VERY INTERESTING ONE WASN'T IT? WELL IT SEEMS VAN AND HITOMI'S DAY OF BLISS MAY NOT TURN OUT AS ONE. WELL I'M FIXING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. REMEMBER.....LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! ^_^ 


	5. Betrayal

****

Hi everyone. Yep I finally took the caps off. *starts cheering*.....anyways to let you know, I realized that Allen's sister is named Celena.....I rewatched the last episode tonight and realized what I had done. Sowwy......^_^ (certain parts of this chapter was written while listening to Forever May Not Be Long Enough by Live.....so some of this might be weird)

Chapter 5: Betrayal

"Hitomi.....hurry up!! The wedding will be starting soon," yelled merle. The cat girl couldn't believe Hitomi would be taking this long. SHe had called the crazy girl over and over. What's taking her so long? she wondered to herself. Well since the girl never attempted to answer merle, nor leave the room, merle was going to go in there and drag that girl out. To her surprise when throwing the door open, no Hitomi, nor anyone else was in the room. Her bed was still made, untouched by the presence of a human. Her wedding gown was still sitting on the bed and so was all the other accessories. "Where is she?" she said to herself. As she was about to go searching for the girl, she bumped into javin running into the room. "What's wrong javin?" she asked. from the look on his face, she could tell whatever news he had was not good. "Lord van is missing...I can't find him anywhere," he said frantically. "I can't find Hitomi either.....I wonder what is going on. I hope they're not together," she said hissing. "No...they wouldn't be doing that," said Javin. The room got silent. Javin glanced over at Merle whom now had that, "oh no....they are together," face. "Okay, I'll search for Lord Van and you look for Hitomi," said Merle. "Okay," he answered.

Hitomi sat in the royal gardens, watching the birds play in the sky. She was so confused at the moment. Today was the day she would marry Van, but she just wasn't sure if she was really ready to do this. After all she was still a teenager technically. She was hoping that if she told Van how she felt, he wouldn't get angry or anything like that. He had called upon her to meet him in the gardens early this morn. She wondered why he would want to talk to her before the wedding like this. Yet she hoped he was saying that he was putting off the wedding for now. Something told her that would not be his reason for wanting to see her. Maybe he wanted to admit something to her. Loved her perhaps? No, that would be silly, she thought to herself. Her concentration soon dimmed as a shadow cast itself around her body. She looked up to see Van. He was dressed up in his royal wedding armor and was carrying a big smile on his luminous face. "Good morning Hitomi.....did you sleep well last night?" he asked. She was going to say yes, but she blurted out the wrong answer. "No........" What an idiot!!!! She thought to herself. 

"Why.........was something wrong or on your mind?" he asked concerned. "No.......well.....actually......yes! Something was on my mind Van. I need to tell you something. I........., she couldn't get the words out. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Hitomi turned away from him and exhaled. "I......I can't do this Van," she said. Van looked at her confused. "What do you mean you can't do this? Do what?" he asked. She turned to look at him, tears filling up her precious gems. "I..............can't marry you Van," she said sadly. It seemed Hitomi's words was liked a knife through his heart. He was so confused and angry he didn't know what to do. Out of anything he could have said next, he chose to go for the wrong thing. "Why? Do you have Allen in mind or something? Or could it possibly be Javin? Am I just not what you want?" he said angrily. Hitomi looked at him shocked. "What are you talking about? Of course not........I'm just not ready for this Van. I mean.......I'm just not ready to give myself away like this.......I'm only a teenager. I................I'm suppose to be worrying about college, exit exams, physics, and all of that stuff. Weddings aren't what I'm suppose to worry about at this age," she said. "So.........you will not marry me because you are not ready?! My country will plumage into war Hitomi! I have to marry someone in order to save my country," he said.

She looked at him angrily and slapped his face. "Like I said before......I'm a last resort right?" she said furiously. "Whatever you want to believe go ahead," he said. She was so angry and upset at the moment that she didn't even realize what she was about to yell out. "I hate you Van! I want to go home, away from this place!!!!!" He looked at her shocked and ripped the pendant from around his neck. He tossed it at her and walked away. She watched him as he stormed off angrily. Hitomi leaned down and picked up the pendant. "I was hoping you would understand my feelings Van. I guess I was wrong," she said. As she turned around to walk away, she ran into Merle. The feline didn't look very happy. "How could you do that Hitomi? You're going to cause all of Fanelia to fall under war. Don't you even care?" she asked. "I do care Merle.........I'm sorry about this," she said putting the pendant in Merle's hands. "Keep this Merle. I don't want this," she said. Merle looked at her confused. "But Hitomi........you should keep it. I mean if you go back to the Mystic Moon, you'll come back right?" she asked. Hitomi started walking away from the girl. She stopped and turned around. "Goodbye Merle," she said. Merle couldn't believe it. Was she really going to leave and never come back?? "Where are you going Hitomi?" she asked. Hitomi shook her head. "Away from Fanelia," she said walking away. Merle looked down at the pendant and shook her head. "This isn't right," she said sadly.

Van walked around his chambers angrily. "How could she do this to me......to this country?!!" he said to himself. Javin stood at the doorway watching him. "Lord Van.....she didn't mean to hurt you. She just wasn't ready. I mean we were putting this wedding on pretty fast," he said. Van looked at him angrily. "It was in order to save my country," he said angrily. Van walked over to the window and sat on the sill. He looked up at the Mystic Moon and turned his head away. "She could have told me this a long time ago. I mean.....she tells me this on the day of the wedding," he said. Javin walked up to the window and looked out. He was fixing to start lecturing Van again, when something caught his eye. "Your majesty......," he said. Van turned towards the window to see what Javin was staring at. A red pillar of light shot from the sky, encasing someone in it. "She is returning home," he said. Javin shook his head. "I saw the light before that brought her here the first time. It was not red," he said. "Perhaps it's red because of her mood," Van said sarcastically. The light soon disappeared. Javin cleared his throat and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Van. "I'm going to go inform everyone that the wedding is off," he said. Van nodded and turned back towards the window. "Perhaps I was a bit too hard on her," he said sighing.

Hitomi

Hitomi felt so tired and weak. She wondered where she could be. As she opened her eyes, she began to panic. I can't open my eyes, she thought to herself. Then she realized, they were open. She sat up and looked around. The room was pitch black, smelling of sweet flowers and peppermint oils. She got to her feet. Did I make it back home? she wondered to herself. If she had made it home, where could she possibly be that would be this dark? She felt around the room, feeling the wall at her fingertips. Sliding down the wall carefully, she felt something that seemed to be curtains. With a swift pull, the curtains flew open, revealing bright sun rays. She looked out the window and gasped. "Where am I?" she said to herself. She turned around and screamed out when she saw someone unexpected. "Hello," said the person doing a kissing motion at her. "It's...............It's you," she said frightened. The person grabbed her by the neck and through her against the wall. "D........D......Dilandau," she said scared. He leaned forward, forcing her lips upon his. He didn't get the kiss though, instead a jolting pain to his lower lip made by her teeth. "You little witch," he yelled slapping her face. She slid to the floor and started crawling away. She got back to her feet and ran towards the door. "Don't even think about," he said holding up a dagger. She ignored him and ran to the door, only to find that it was locked. "No," she said to herself. Dilandau grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the ground. Just as he was going hit her, the door to his room flew open. "Shinda has ordered me to take her," said Hawkon. Dilandau looked down at her, and then at Hawkon and waved his hand away at the man. Hawkon grabbed Hitomi by the arm and started dragging her out of the room. Dilandau grunted and slammed down on his bed. "That witch Shinda never lets me have any fun," he said angrily.

Hitomi sat in a small cell, staring at the two feline girls. Both were chatting amongst themselves about Akuma and the other two birdbrains as they called them. "Well I guess we won't have to go walking. The girl is right here," said Xikiya. "Yeah....but we don't know if she has the pendant," replied Donya. Xikiya looked over at Hitomi and hissed. "You know....it is so funny that Hawkonia up and left like she did. I mean she was in such bad shape..........since the wedding is off why would she still leave? Shinda didn't need her to do anything," said Xikiya. Hitomi wondered if Van knew that she hadn't gone back to Earth. She wished she had never said that to him. She wanted to be with him and everyone else......anywhere but here. Tears started rolling down her pale cheeks. Donya noticed the girl crying. She slammed into the cage and started laughing psychotically. "What's wrong girly?? You scared?? You should be," she said showing her teeth. Hitomi turned away from the ferocious feline. Donya started laughing and turned back towards Xikiya and gasped. "No way.............I know what that bird brain is doing!" she said freaking out. "What?" asked Donya. "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! I heard those two talking last night. She said she was going to ruin Shinda's plans. That pigeon is going to tell the king where she is," she said pointing at the cage. "Would she be that stupid? I mean Lord Shinda would kill her.........wouldn't she??" asked Xikiya. "Of course she would. I don't know why Hawkonia would be that foolish. I mean we all dislike Shinda.........but she's going to ruin everything not just for Shinda.....but for us too," she said. "What about hawkon?" asked Xikiya. "He'll die as well," said Shinda. The two cats turned around to see their furious. "Lord Shinda........," the girls said in unison. "I knew this would happen eventually. I want you two to kill them," she said. "Kill Hawkon and Hawkonia...............master.....," said Donya shocked. "Kill them......I want both of those traitors dead. If you do not succeed I will send Akuma to kill you both," she said angrily. The two cats bowed and scurried out of the room. Shinda looked into the cage and smiled. "It won't be much longer Mystic Moon girl," she laughed.

Fanelia

Van sat at his desk looking through scrolls. Hitomi had been gone for three days now. He didn't want to admit that he missed her because of his manly pride. Merle hadn't spoken to him since Hitomi had left. She even quite coming around him. He wished he could take everything back but now his country was suffering because of what she had done. Prince Chid said he would gladly help Fanelia but it seemed everyone else had turned their backs on his country. The scrolls he was going through were from all the other royals that had come to witness their wedding which never happened. They had all demanded an explanation. He was now going through all the scrolls, writing down what had happened exactly. In Hitomi's defense he did say they were marrying quite quickly. The only thing that had really been affected by all this was his sleeping habits. He hadn't slept since Hitomi's departure. Javin had even offered to find a healer who specialized in insomnia, but Van refused to see anyone. It seemed like something was terribly wrong with everything. Not because of Hitomi.........but just..............oh he felt like something was wrong with her. She was on the mystic moon. How could anything be wrong with her? he thought to himself. Every time he started to think about it, he quickly dismissed the idea.

Hitomi's Chambers

Merle sat on Hitomi's bed, looking at the pendant. "You know........I really miss you Hitomi. You seemed to brighten everyone's day. Why did you go back," she said to herself. The pendant was very dull, lifeless.........only the gold on it seemed to gleam. Suddenly a read light seemed to shoot out of the pendant. It landed right at Hitomi's dresser. "What on Gaia," she said getting up. She slide the drawer open and looked inside. Hitomi's journal sat next to a bunch of dead flowers. Merle picked it up and looked at it. "Is this what you're trying to show me........why?" she said aloud. She flipped it open and started reading aloud. 

Dear Journal,

Well, I don't know how much longer I will be here. Once I tell Van my feelings of getting married he'll probably want to make me leave. I wouldn't blame him. It's just.........I don't know, I should worrying about high school.....not marriage. Of course.......I would gladly marry Van....I do truly love him......but I'm scared. What if this marriage is nothing but a ploy? I mean this is just to save a country. Am I really going to sacrifice my heart for a country. Perhaps I am being selfish speaking of such things. Oh well..........to think my birthday will be in four days....I'm very excited. I can't believe it. I made it through another year of craziness. It seems the only thing that has pulled me through is thinking of Van.

Royal Gardens

"He is an amazing person......really he is. I just wish I could tell him that. I feel awful for having these feelings of not wanting to marry him.......but I can't ignore them. I wish I could be as strong as him. Wishing is no good though. Wishes never come true......I know that for a fact. Well it seems I must go to sleep now. My eyes are forcing me to go now. I can't even see straight. Until tomorrow.....if there is one," read Merle. Van sat there dismayed. "Hitomi did think about how'd you would feel Lord Van. As you can see she was scared," said Merle. Van got up from his chair. He never Hitomi thought of him like that. I mean he knew they both liked each other and cared but she really loved him. "I have to find her Merle. Forgiving her is all I can think about," he said. "But did she go back to the Mystic Moon sire? I mean if she did return wouldn't the Mystic Moon have disappeared from the sky?" asked Javin. Van realized he was right. When Hitomi left the first time, the Mystic Moon disappeared. "So.....she's still here? But where would she be?" asked Allen. 

"Lord Shinda's," said a voice. Everyone looked up to see a winged woman sitting on a tree branch. "Hawkonia," said Van angrily. "What are you doing here?" asked Javin. Hawkonia leaped off the branch and landed in front of Van. "I am here to help you find the Mystic Moon girl. She is at my master's castle. She plans to kill her unless she gets the pendant. Where is it?" asked Hawkonia. "Why should we tell you?" asked Allen. "Unless you want her dead, you better hand over the pendant," she hissed. Van looked at her and shook his head. "Why are you doing this? Helping us I mean.....?" he asked. Hawkonia started laughing. "I want Shinda's plans to foil. Do you know what that witch has put us through. My brother is locked up in her palace. Once she's out the way I can free him....," she said. Merle grabbed Van's arm. "Don't do this Lord Van.......we can't trust her," she said. Van shook his head. "We don't have a choice Merle." He nodded at Hawkonia and cleared his throat. "One question.......what do you plan to do with the pendant?" he asked. "It's up to my brother to decide," she said. Even though Van knew it might me a bad idea, he had to save Hitomi. "Take us to her," he said.

Shinda's Palace

Dilandau sat at his desk, biting his fingernails. "That woman is ruining everything! I told her to let me take care of Shinda and she goes to tell the king of Fanelia our whole plan!" He turned around from his desk and slammed his feet on the ground. His frown turned into an evil smile. "I must say my sister has guts to have gone against Shinda as she has done," he said. An idea came to him as he looked out the window. "The Mystic Moon.........why haven't I thought about this before. Wage war on it.......to get the pendant and the information from the girl. If she does not give us both we will destroy her planet. Then we will get what we want." He could see Hawkonia on the Crusade. His eyes became white as snow and he started communicating with Hawkonia. "A warning for you sister. Shinda will send out the dragoons. Be careful out there. She will not care for your death. Shinda knows of what you have done," he said.

Shinda's Palace: Dungeons

Shinda stood in front of a cage. Black winged creatures sat on the other side of the cell. "On my command release the dragoons," she yelled. "Yes ma'am," said a soldier. She looked into the eyes of one of the creatures and started laughing. "You haven't been out since the fall of the Arlan Empire. Locked away down here in the dungeons. Tis a shame.....but now you have your chance to fight again my children. Go out and rip those boars apart. Kill them all one by one.......and send that traitor Hawkonia to her demise!" She said happily. "LET THEM OUT!!!!!!" She screamed. The floor under the cages opened and the creatures swarmed out. Outside a door lifted up from the ground and the dragoons shot out into the air. They all focused on a black dot coming from miles away. They could see anything from miles and miles away from them. One of the dragoons had a large red scar across its chest, representing its leadership. "We will fulfill her wish," he laughed.

Crusade

"We are almost there......," said Hawkonia. Allen barked orders at the crew and continued looking out the window. Van stood by the window, staring at many little black dots appearing in the clouds. "What is that?" he asked. Hawkonia stepped forward and gasped. The message Dilandau had sent her raced through her mind. "Those are Shinda's dragoons. They are coming after us," she said. "Dragoons!" Merle said scared. It seemed everyone's fears built up as the creatures came closer. "Van........go ahead of us. We will take care of them," said Allen. Van shook his head. "I can't just leave all of you," he said. "Just go....if you are killed no one can save Hitomi," he said angrily. Van nodded and headed towards the end of the ship. "May the gods be with all of you," he said to himself. He jumped into the air and flew out the door. His shirt blasted away as his pearly white wings appeared. "I'm coming Hitomi," he said. He flew down low so the dragoons wouldn't see him. The dragoons blasted into the crusade, sending parts flying everywhere. "I will help you get in," said Hawkonia. Van turned to see Hawkonia flying next to him. "Watch out!" yelled Hawkonia. One of the dragoons had caught site of the both of them. A long dagger sat in his hand, ready to strike into Van's flesh. The dagger went down slowly into Van's flesh......his mind freezing up. 

Yes......I know this chapter is very small but I wanted to add something for those who couldn't wait for the next chapter. Yes Van is acting like his nice self again and is going to save Hitomi. The next chapter is where we will have a lot of the action. Van's outrageous behavior is in my opinion rational at first. After all, his country is on the line. Don't worry.......there will be happiness.....just not yet.....^_^ 


End file.
